Lucy's The Man!
by TheGreatFlame101
Summary: Lucy and Natsu go on a mission and have to defeat an ancient witch, Evelyn! Right as they think the have defeated her, she casts a curse on Lucy, morphing her into a boy, and turning her life upside down. Not only does she have to deal with becoming a he but a dark force is rising in Fiore, one like Fairy Tail has never encountered before. Natsu/Lucy/Laxus
1. The Change

Author Note: Hello everyone! I am here with a new story I am super excited about it and all of your feedback! Please enjoy and remember to review, favorite, and follow!

Also you should check out my other stories!

*****Have a **WONDERFUL** day!*****

**I don't own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Change<strong>_

Lucy woke from her pleasant dreams as the first beams of sunlight reached her eyes. The chocolate orbs fluttered open followed by a groan. Lucy reluctantly opened her eyes fully and tried to get up but was being held down by her mate, correction two mates. To make a long story short after the Grand Magic Games and the Future Rouge invasion, mating season had come for the dragon slayers and Lucy Heartfilia was lucky or unlucky (Lucy hadn't decided yet) enough to attract the attention of Natsu Dragneel and Laxus Dreyar.

After many fights and complications, Laxus and Natsu decided that Lucy was both of their mates and both marked her as their own.

In the end Lucy was fine with it she had always figured she would end up with her best friend and partner, Natsu but she had always felt something special about Laxus even when he was trying to take over Fairy Tail.

Laxus's large arms were wrapped around her waist and Natsu's arms were wrapped around her chest area. Lucy quickly untangled herself and looked back at her two mates with a smile 'I couldn't have picked two better dragon slayers.'

After taking a shower and dressing in a sleeveless white crop top that ended right below her breasts, a black wristband, tight black short shorts, a brown belt with her keys and whip attached to it, and golden gladiator sandals Lucy walked downstairs and started to make breakfast for them. Recently Lucy had sadly moved out of her apartment and moved in with Natsu and Laxus. The house was two stories with a living room, kitchen, a patio, 2 bathrooms, 1 guest bedroom, and master bedroom with a terrace off of it. It was located in the forest next to Fairy Tail in a clearing with a small lake and lush grass.

The sound of humming filled the house as Lucy made a giant breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, french toast, omelets, various fruits, pancakes, and sausage. Virgo had taught her how to cook for the first month and Lucy had finally gotten the hang of it. But that's not all Lucy had been doing the past month she was close to being able to summon 3 celestial spirits at the same time, and had gotten three new keys; Hydrus the male water serpent, Ursa Major the great bear, and Canis Venatici the hunting dogs. Even though she had gained all this power she still felt she needed more so she could protect her loved ones.

The pleasant smell of breakfast woke both of the dragons, they rushed out of their cave without even putting any clothes except boxers, and dug into the food. Lucy kicked both of them in the head "You could have at least gotten dressed before you came downstairs and ate all of the food!" Natsu and Laxus groaned on the floor and got up slowly.

They walked up the stairs dejectedly but half way up the stairs, Laxus looked back at Lucy and smirked "You know and I know that you love the view, Blondie." He announced smugly and Lucy blushed "S-shut up Sparky!" She stuttered and threw a pancake at the blonde but before it made contact, Natsu jumped up into the air and caught it in his mouth like a dog.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu said and munched on his snack.

"BAKAS GET DRESSED!" Lucy screamed.

After 30 more minutes of fighting, Natsu and Laxus came down the stairs, fully dressed.

Natsu was dressed in his black waistcoat with golden trim with one sleeve covering his left arm, tan baggy pants that went below his knees, black sandals, a black wristband, and of course his prized muffler given to him by his father, Igneel.

Laxus was dressed in a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles, white jeans held up by a black sash, brown boots, a black wristband, and his signature large dark brown coat with light brown fur trim.

They had breakfast and Laxus suddenly stood up, knocking down his chair. "Oh crap, what time is it?" He asked and Lucy looked at the clock in the kitchen, it was 9:30. Laxus groaned, stuffed more bacon into his mouth, and washed it down with his orange juice. "Gotta go guys, I forgot I had a mission today!"

Laxus ran upstairs and quickly packed a few outfits and his sound pod. He ran down the stairs, skipping three steps at a time. He stopped next to Lucy and Natsu, he leaned down and kissed Lucy on the lips, tasting her strawberry lip balm and smelled her sweet vanilla scent. He fist bumped Natsu and gave him a bro hug.

"Bye Blondie! Bye Pinky!" He opened the door and closed it.

"Bye Sparky!" Lucy and Natsu said in unison as Laxus left.

After cleaning up, Natsu and Lucy walked hand in hand to Fairy Tail. They entered the guild and were instantly greeted by their happy family. Natsu and Lucy split up, while Natsu instantly got into a fight with Gray, Lucy walked to the bar where Mira and Cana were chatting.

Mira was talking about matchmaking as always even though most of the guild members had a partner. Cana was giggling drunkenly at all of Mira's statements and Lucy shook her head at their craziness. While Mira was dreamily talking about whether Yukino would choose Sting or Rouge, Natsu walked over to Lucy and slapped a paper onto the counter. "Let's go on this mission, Luce! All we have to do is save a little girl from a witch terrorizing her town."

Lucy sighed as she looked at the job request, honestly she was still tired from her last job request with Natsu and Laxus, who knew that a simple mission of protecting a pop star would end up with a half destroyed city? She was about to tell Natsu she couldn't but then she saw the reward, two celestial spirit keys!

Lucy's eyes shined "Okay lets do it!" She exclaimed and Natsu pounded his flaming fists together "I'm all fired up!"

Natsu got the mission accepted by Mira, grabbed Lucy, threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the guild.

"NATSUUUUU!" Lucy roared and her voice faded as she got farther and farther away.

"Ah young love….." Mira swooned.

_**After A Gruesome 40 Minute Train Ride**_

Lucy dragged the half conscious Natsu off of the train and set him on a patch of grass near the train station. Lucy tried to wake Natsu up using multiple types of torture but nothing worked. Finally she got an idea; she leaned close to Natsu's ear and said "Natsu! Gray saw me naked!"

Instantly Natsu jumped up and searched through the crowd "Where is he! I'll beat that Ice Prick's head in!"

He stopped searching once he heard Lucy's giggling behind him "Luce! That wasn't very nice you lied to me, didn't you?" Natsu whimpered and knelt down to Lucy's level.

Lucy didn't answer him and after a minute Natsu grew concerned "Wait, you were lying right?"

Lucy grinned mischievously and shrugged "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." She taunted the dragon slayer.

"Come one Lucy tell me!" Natsu whined and started to pout.

Lucy winked at him and got up "Come on, Natsu we have to go find that witch!"

"LUUUUCCCEEEE!"

After asking multiple citizens of the town they found out that the witch lives in a hut outside of the town, they wanted to do something about the witch but she was too powerful.

Natsu and Lucy walked to the outskirts of the town and found the witch's hut at the bottom of a hill with dead grass covering it. Natsu wanted to charge in, guns blazing but Lucy decided wait and devise a plan. Lucy went back into the village and bought a light pen, she quickly drew a rough sketch of the witch's house, and inside of it she drew a stick figure of a girl and an ugly witch.

"Ok Natsu, your job is to make as loud of a commotion as you can to bait the witch out of her house." Lucy drew Natsu standing in front of the house and a line coming from the witch and going towards Natsu. "While she is distracted, I'm going to summon Virgo and she will dig a hole into the house." Lucy drew her and Virgo going into a tunnel that ended in the house. "Finally, Virgo gets the little kid and goes back into the hole and brings her to the villagers while I sneak up behind the witch and defeat her." Lucy finished the drawing with the villagers celebrating with the little girl and with witch unconscious on the floor with Lucy and Natsu kissing above her.

Natsu smiled "Sounds like a plan to me!"

The plan began to play out, Natsu ran up to the witch's hut and yelled for her to come out and face him like a man. The witch took the bait and burst out of the room. She was a very old woman with silver hair. But unlike Lucy expected she was actually very beautiful in an aged kind of way. She was dressed in a silk black cloak that hugged her body.

She instantly started to screech at Natsu and attack with black orbs of magic that came from a wooden staff she pulled out of her cloak. Before Lucy summoned Virgo she noticed that the witch's hand had a circle on it with 6 circles around the circumference and inside the larger circle was a smaller circle with a star in it and another circle that was colored in completely black, the symbol seemed to have some type of sinister magic surrounding it.

Lucy shook her head and summoned Virgo told her what to do; Virgo nodded and remarked that saving the girl would be her punishment, Lucy sweat dropped at her spirit's weird behavior.

Virgo quickly dug into the hard earth and made a tunnel under the witch's house. Virgo broke the flooring and helped Lucy get out of the hole. They found the child tied onto a chair but instead of it being a girl it was a boy. Lucy dismissed it as nothing and looked around. The house was small, with wood flooring, 2 huge cauldrons that were filled with strange liquids, glass vials everywhere, and a broomstick.

Virgo untied the little boy and guided him into the tunnel. The little boy had fiery red hair and freckles on his tear-stained cheeks. He kept muttering "I want to go back…"

Before Lucy could ask him what he meant he was already down the tunnel and walking to the village. Virgo followed him "Be careful, Hime. I get strange vibes from that witch." Virgo warned and ran after the little boy.

Lucy looked around the house for anything she could use in the fight. She quickly grabbed a vile and filled it with whatever was in the cauldron and retrieved the broomstick. Lucy silently crept out of the house and saw that the witch was preoccupied with Natsu.

Lucy raised the jar in her hand and hurled it at the witch. The witch turned around and suddenly switched places with Natsu. The jar sailed towards Natsu and before he could react it exploded on him. Natsu collapsed on the ground and groaned in pain. The gooey liquid wrapped around him and seemed to have a mind of its own.

The witch cackled "Stupid girl! Your plan would never work! The only reason you got that little boy out was because I was done with him." She raised her staff and a large orb of darkness flew towards Lucy. She dodged the attack and fell onto the ground. The witch tried again but this time Lucy was ready. She dodged the attack gracefully and ran towards the witch.

Lucy kept dodging the attacks until she was within attack range. "Take this! Special Attack: Witch Lucy Broom Swipe!" She swiped at the witch's chest hard. The witch simply blocked with her staff and the broom broke apart "What the hell! I thought this was a magical broom!" Lucy exclaimed.

"IDIOT! Just because I have a broom doesn't mean it can do anything, stop being so cliché." The witch snickered and sent Lucy tumbling away. Lucy discarded the pieces of the broom and withdrew her whip. She also called on Ursa Major. The large bear celestial spirit appeared; it had shining white fur and piercing blue eyes.

Ursa growled and rushed at the witch. While the witch was distracted, Lucy uncoiled her whip, extended it, and snapped it forwards. The whip wrapped around the witch's foot and tripped her and while she was down, Ursa thrust a paw at her and froze her. Lucy panted and sent Ursa back to the spirit world.

But unfortunately for Lucy the witch wasn't done, the ice cracked and the witch emerged covered in dark magic and with two huge raven wings. "How dare you do this to me, the great witch, Evelyn! I'll be back!" She started to fly away but Lucy wouldn't let her.

She summoned Sagittarius and ordered him to shoot at her. The arrows were exactly on target but Lucinda kept dodging out of the way. Sagittarius laughed heartily and withdrew 5 arrows from his quiver "Let's see if you can dodge this! Quintuple Shot!" He said and let all five arrows loose. They soared threw the sky and even though Lucinda dodged three of them, two of them hit home.

She fell out of the sky and Lucy ran to the crash site. She found Lucinda collapsed and presumably unconscious next to a large body of water. Lucy knelt down and tried to get Lucinda's staff that was still clutched in one hand. However as soon as Lucy touched it, Evelyn's other hand shot forwards and seized Lucy's arm.

Evelyn's usually black eyes turned milky white. She started uttering strange words in an unknown tongue. Lucy tried to escape but couldn't, then she started to scream but no one came to save her.

Finally the witch stopped and a strange golden light enveloped Lucy. Evelyn got up and smirked "You probably think you're so beautiful don't you? I bet you got that pink-haired idiot over there to fall for you because of your body. Not only will I take away that beauty but I will also take away your boyfriend's love for you. Goodbye, Fairy." Evelyn flew away with an evil cackle.

Lucy looked at her body bewildered as the light wrapped around her more. She felt her body begin to change. Her legs and arms grew longer and more muscular, her breasts disappeared and were replaced with muscle, and her delicate, pretty face turned into more chiseled, handsome version.

"W-what the hell…." Lucy stammered and gasped at her voice it was deeper now, manly. Lucy ran to the lake and looked at her reflection. "Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Lucy touched her face, it was so different. She touched her arms, they were more muscular. Her legs were more muscular also, and hairier. She tried to grope her chest, nothing there. She reluctantly looked down her skirt…"AHHHHHH THAT DEFINITELY ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!" She shrieked and promptly collapsed.

Meanwhile, Natsu was finally able to burn the evil black slime but by then Lucy had already run away towards Evelyn. He thought she had it handled until he heard a shriek, he ran to where he heard the scream and was shocked at what he saw.

A slender handsome man with shoulder length blonde hair was sitting on the floor and putting his hands all over himself. He kept muttering obscenities but that wasn't the weirdest thing about him, no the weirdest thing about him was that he was wearing Lucy's clothing. The only thing that fit was her black wristband, the skirt went up way too much and showed way too much, his feet were almost bursting out of his sandals, and the crop top cut off too high and was showing some of the man's pink nipples.

The man turned around to Natsu and Natsu took a step back once he saw the man's cinnamon colored almond eyes 'They are exactly like Luce's.' The man got up and ran up to Natsu, his arms flung out to hug Natsu. Natsu backed away before he could hug him "W-who are you and what did you do with Luce?" Natsu asked and stuttered because the man smelled like Lucy, vanilla and cinnamon.

"You don't recognize me Natsu…" The man said.

"How do you know my name?" Natsu asked as the gears in his head started to turn.

"You're so dense Natsu!" The man exclaimed and held up his right hand which had a bright pink Fairy Tail stamp on it.

Natsu gasped and collapsed to his knees "L-Luce…"


	2. Lukas Heartfilia

Hello people! Thank you for all of the love in the first chapter! I am really passionate about this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story has weekly updates but as a special gift I'll give you guys Chapter 2!

Also CONGRATULATIONS ANIMELOVERYUKI! For being the first reviewer for Lucy's The Man you get to have one of your own OCs in the story! I will PM you with all the details and don't worry all the other people who reviewed, favorited, and followed I will be doing multiple giveaways throughout the story so you can win too!

Here is the second chapter of Lucy's The Man! (Sorry it's so Short, next chapter will be longer I promise!).Please review~~~~~

!_Have a_ **Wonderful** _Day_!

**I do not own Fairy Tail**~~!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lukas Heartfilia<strong>_

_Last Time On Lucy's The Man?!_

"_How do you know my name?" Natsu asked as the gears in his head started to turn._

"_You're so dense Natsu!" The man exclaimed and held up his right hand which had a bright pink Fairy Tail stamp on it._

_Natsu gasped and collapsed to his knees "L-Luce…"_

Lucy nodded "Evelyn grabbed me and said a curse, now I'm like this." He explained.

Natsu was shocked for a few minutes; he shakily got up and started at the new Lucy. He started at him until a blush spread across Lucy's face. "It's rude to stare!" He exclaimed and kicked Natsu in the face. The kick sent Natsu into the lake and while he was struggling to get up, Lucy called on Virgo.

The spirit appeared and stared at Lucy "Is this punishment, Hime?"

"No! Just get me some new clothes!' Lucy demanded and Virgo disappeared in a golden flash. She came back a few seconds later with a pink and golden dress with an intricate pattern. Lucy sighed and shook her head "Virgo, I NEED BOY CLOTHES!" She yelled at her oblivious spirit.

"But you're wearing girl clothes…"

"Virgo, I'm going to give you three seconds!"

"What happens after you reach three?"

"Something very bad!"

"Is it finally punishment time!" Virgo cheered loudly and looked excited.

"JUST GET MY DAMN CLOTHES!" Lucy roared and Virgo disappeared once again. A bright flash appeared in front of Lucy a second later but it wasn't Virgo this time, it was Loke.

After looking at Lucy for a second he started to cry "Lucy! What happened to your beautiful body?" He latched onto Lucy's leg and she tried to shake him off but it was useless. "I'll kill whoever did this to you!" Loke growled.

"Get off of me, Loke!" Lucy shook his leg but the lion held on.

"B-but you changed!" Loke whined and got up.

"No, I haven't I'm still the same person just a different body." Lucy hugged Loke and he returned it but after a few seconds he backed away. Loke crouched down to the ground and started to draw broken hearts in the dirt "It's not the same…" He muttered and a sad aura appeared around him, Lucy shook his head at the supposed leader of the zodiac.

'Oh god, if Loke is acting like this, what will Taurus think of me?' Lucy thought and shuddered.

Virgo appeared with new clothes. Lucy thanked her and went behind a tree so he could change. Before he changed though he called Cancer and asked him to cut his hair.

When Lucy emerged he was dressed in a black t-shirt covered by a golden button up shirt, black jeans, brown boots, a white belt with his keys and belt, and a golden sash was tied around his head with a few strands of golden hair poked out over it. His hair was cut so it ended at the end of his neck.

Lucy sent Loke and Virgo back before they could say anything else and went back to the town with Natsu. The mayor came out and quickly gave them their reward money and keys. The keys were silver and one of them had two wings on them and the other had a depiction of a bird rising, Pegasus and Phoenix.

Many of the men in the village asked where the hot, busty blonde and the answer was a fist to their faces.

Natsu and Lucy ran to the train so they could get back to the guild and reverse the curse. Natsu instantly got hit with motion sickness and became unconscious.

Finally they reached Fairy Tail and the burst through the doors. "Master!" Natsu and Lucy yelled. They skidded to a halt in front of Makarov, Mira, and Mavis. "Hello Natsu, who is this and where is Lucy?"

"T-that's the problem…" Lucy held up her right hand and Makarov gasped "L-Lucy, what happened?"

Lucy told the story and by the end everyone in the guild was listening. "….and now I'm like this." Lucy finished and everyone stared at her.

"YAY, no more love rival!" Juvia exclaimed happily and clung onto Gray.

"This changes EVERYTHING!" Mira squealed and ran to her board where she matched up the guild members.

"L-Lucy's beautiful body is gone…" Wakaba, Macao, and Makarov sniffled and looked ready to burst into tears.

"Now I can't play with your big boobies anymore but at least you're still hot." Cana giggled and chugged another barrel of alcohol.

"Lu-chan." Levy stared shocked at the male version of her best friend.

"Bunny…boy?" Gajeel muttered and shuddered at the thought of guy Lucy in a bunny suit.

"Haha this means that Natsu is gay!" Gray chuckled and pointed at the dragon slayer.

"Shut up Ice Princess!" Natsu roared and got in a fight with him.

"Big sister became big brother." Romeo noted.

"That is MAN!" Elfman boomed and pounded his fists against his chest.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled and everyone stop talking "Get back to your own damn business!" Everyone started to disperse but someone whispered "Unfortunately her attitude didn't change too..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Lucy asked loudly.

"N-nothing" A quiet voice squeaked.

Finally Makarov settled down on the bar "Hmmm this is a very difficult situation, witch curses are nothing to play with, especially a witch as strong as Evelyn."

Lucy's eyebrows rose "You know Evelyn?" He asked.

"Yes I do, my child. She is a very ancient and powerful witch who was a problem back in my day but one day a great wizard defeated her." Makarov told the story and Lucy's face scrunched up as he thought "She didn't seem that strong when I fought her though."

"That's because she is still weak from being sealed, but eventually she will recover. We should try to seal her once more before she's at full power." Makarov took a sip of beer and continued "I'm sorry Lucy, but it might take a while to undo this."

Lucy sighed and crossed his hands over his chest, he could tell Makarov wasn't telling the full story but he was too tired to ask more questions.

"I thought as much…I guess Lucy Heartfilia is officially Lukas Heartfilia!" Luke announced.

* * *

><p>Hola! Did you like it?! It was really weird having to refer to Lucy as a guy but now I can finally call him Luke instead! Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow!<p>

Ciao, Flame


	3. How Not To Be A Boy

**I do not own Fairy Tail~~~!**

Author Note: This chapter was pretty fun to write, can't wait for the story to progress more! Hope you guys are having a WONDERFUL day! Also I made this chapter extra-long to make up for last week's chapter.

Thank you to Ally-chan Ravenwood, XLALUX, Spirit Slayer, and AnimeLoverYuki for your amazing reviews. Thanks for you support and please review!

See ya at the end!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>How Not To Be A Boy<strong>_

_Last time on Lucy's The Man?!_

…_Makarov took a sip of beer and continued "I'm sorry Lucy, but it might take a while to undo this." _

_Lucy sighed and crossed his hands over his chest "I thought as much…I guess Lucy Heartfilia is officially Lukas Heartfilia!"_

Luke walked out of the guild before anyone could approach him and rushed home. He entered the house and made a quick lunch of a chicken caesar salad and lemonade. After devouring his salad and chugged his lemonade he was surprised that he was still hungry. 'I never ate this much before…'He thought as he made a BLT and refilled his lemonade.

Finally Luke's hunger was satisfied and that's when Natsu walked in a few hours later. "What the hell, Luce...I mean Luke!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw stacks of dishes surrounding the blonde man.

"Hehe sorry, once I started I couldn't stop. I have such a big stomach now" Luke started to laugh and Natsu eventually joined, the kitchen was filled with warm and hearty laughter. It died out and Luke got up to wash the dishes, Natsu helped him by drying the plates.

After a while Natsu set down a dish and turned to Luke "I-I have to leave." He announced and Luke turned around, surprised.

"Why, where?" Luke asked in a panicky voice.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to investigate a report of a dragon sighting." Natsu explained and Luke let out a sigh of relief "Don't scare me like that!" He playfully punched Natsu's arm, but used a little too much strength.

"Ow! Your punches actually hurt now you know!" Natsu complained and Luke made an innocent face "Oops."

"So when do we leave?" Luke asked and Natsu made a face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm coming of course!"

"I think it's better if you don't."

"I can fight!"

"It's not that, it's just… you want to be close to the guild if Master finds a way to reverse the curse, right?"

"Yeah…I guess but you'll be all alone, even Happy is gone on a mission with Wendy and Carla."

"Don't worry about me, I am the great Salamander of Fairy Tail plus Lisanna is coming with me."

"WHAT!" Luke roared and slammed a dish onto the counter top, breaking it into pieces.

"C-calm down, Luc…Luke, it's just a two friends hanging out ok. I promise I won't do anything bad." Natsu promised and bowed down.

"Ugh fine! But be home soon." Luke whined and started to clean up the broken dish pieces but suddenly he was hit with a wave of pressure in his bladder. "Gotta go to the bathroom, drinking 10 glasses of lemonade was NOT a good idea!"

Natsu laughed at Luke's fading figure and shook his head 'Even though her body and appetite have changed, he is still the same Luce.' Natsu started to finish the last of the dishes 'Were going to run out of food if all of us start to eat like this.' Natsu thought and started to cry at the thought.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream filled the house causing Natsu to fling a dish in his hand into the wall. "What the hell!" Natsu yelled and ran upstairs where the scream came from. He found Luke on the floor of the bathroom, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Natsu crouched next to Luke and put a hand on his shoulder.

Luke looked up at him with traumatized eyes "I-I forgot I was a boy…" He whispered in a horrified tone.

"….." Natsu just stared at Luke for a second before burst out laughing. "I-I forgot I was a boy!" Natsu imitated Luke and laughed even more, tears threatening to spill over.

Luke started to blush and he stood up "S-shut up! Luke Kick!" Luke preformed a preformed a round house kick to Natsu's side, crushing him against the bathroom wall. The dragon slayer groaned "I miss Lucy Kick…"

Luke kicked Natsu out of the bathroom and did his business. After going to the bathroom Luke decided to take a shower and relax in the bath afterwards. Luke sighed as he sank into his bath and read a new novel in his favorite series, Lost in Love. He started to get to a steamy romance scene and blushed as he read on unaware of a rising problem.

After a few minutes Luke felt something heavy between his legs. He set down his book and looked down and his eyes widened.

3

2

1

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Luke screamed and jumped out of the bath. He ran out of the bathroom still screaming and tripped on the ground and fell. He shrieked in pain and rolled on the ground while holding his crotch.

Natsu jumped in surprise and accidently dropped the dishes he was putting into the cabinet, he growled as he looked at the mess "What the hell is it this time." He found Luke, in front of the bathroom, naked, wet, covered in bubbled, and rolling around with his hand covering his crotch area.

"Why can't anything be simple…?" Natsu sighed but let a grin escape for a few seconds 'At least it's entertaining.'

Luke finally fixed his problem and dressed in a pair of Natsu's flame underwear and Laxus's black basketball shorts. He didn't bother to wear a shirt, "That's one good thing about being a guy." Luke muttered and collapsed onto his fluffy bed.

Natsu came after a few minutes and started to change in front of Luke. "N-Natsu stop!" Luke exclaimed and blushed brightly. Natsu cocked his head to the side "What the problem, Luke?"

"Don't get naked in front of me!"

"Luke, were both dudes it's not like you haven't seen yourself naked already." Natsu said matter-of-factly and continued to strip.

"B-but, fine!" Luke groaned dramatically and looked away. Natsu continued to change and Luke "involuntarily" stole a few glances and unfortunately for him, Natsu caught him. "Like what you see?" Natsu smirked and Luke stood up while blushing "I'm going to the bathroom." He announced and rushed to the bathroom.

Natsu grabbed his hand before he could retreat "No you don't."

Luke struggled in his grasp and looked back at the pink haired boy. Luke's blush deepened once he saw that Natsu was only wearing a tight pair of black boxers "Y-yes I do!" He insisted and tried to get away from Natsu.

Natsu smirked and pulled Luke close to him, talking to him huskily "You shouldn't be embarrassed to see me naked, remember we are mates." Natsu bent his head forward 'He smells exactly the same, vanilla and cinnamon but there is a distinct manly scent mixed in.' Natsu observed and kissed the crook of Luke's neck, lightly biting on it. That was Luke's limit, his face exploded in a cherry red blush and he fainted.

Natsu smiled and rubbed the back of his neck "Guess I over did it…" He picked up Luke and set him onto the bed.

A few minutes later Luke woke up and looked around to find that he was lying in bed while Natsu was watching the TV lacrima.

Natsu glanced back and smiled "Finally you're awake; I was getting worried for a second." He turned off the lacrima and laid down next him.

They rested in comfortable silence until Luke broke it with a question "How do you think Laxus will react to Luke?" He asked and Natsu took a few seconds to respond.

"I don't know we'll have to wait and see." Natsu said truthfully and Luke started to tear up.

"I-I don't want you or Laxus to leave me." Luke sniffled and snuggled closer to Natsu.

"I promise that I will never leave you as long as we live." Natsu said and leaned closer to Luke. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips onto Luke's forehead. "N-Natsu." Luke whispered and smiled up at him.

They went under the covers and settled into the bed.

"Hey Natsu…."

"What?"

"Can you make me a BLT?"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

Luke woke up before Natsu as usual and got up out of their bed. He walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He waited until the water became an acceptable temperature and he stepped in. He moaned as he felt the hot streams of water cascade down his body. He did his routine of using vanilla body wash, cinnamon scented shampoo and conditioner.

He was unaware of the approaching danger and almost died when Natsu sneaked up behind him and scared him. "AHH!" Luke screamed and fell onto the shower floor. Natsu laughed at him and Luke got back by kicking him in the stomach. "You ass, I'll do a lot more than that!" Luke threatened and Natsu backed away "Mercy, Mercy!" He begged and bowed down at Luke's feet.

"Fine, I'll forgive you this time." Luke smiled and Natsu looked up and smirked "Oh yeah Luke, you aren't wearing a towel."

Luke looked down and screamed once he realized Natsu's words were true, he jumped back into the shower and hid behind the curtain. "Get out NOW!"

Natsu snorted and left the bathroom.

Luke got out of the shower and dried off. Luke was about to summon Cancer to do his makeup like he walkways used to in the mornings "I don't have to put make-up on anymore, another good thing about being a guy." He noted and entered the bedroom with a towel around his waist and realized that he didn't have any clothes of his own. He called on Virgo and the maid spirit appeared with a new outfit.

It was a male version of his sleeveless white jacket with blue borders and a light blue cross that went down the zipper vertically and horizontally wrapped around his waist, light blue jeans held up by a brown belt, another brown belt that went diagonally around his crotch area and held his celestial keys and belt, black knee high boots, and a blue sash to tie his hair back.

He quickly went downstairs to the kitchen were Natsu was, munching absentmindedly on bacon and sipping on orange juice.

Luke snuck by him and went to the refrigerator. He opened the doors and got out milk and three eggs. He turned around, closed the fridge door with his butt and was about to set his food items down but then everything changed. Luke looked down and saw a giant spider crawling towards him…

5

4

3

2

1

Luke opened his mouth as wide as he could and let out an ear-splitting scream; he dropped the milk and eggs on the floor and ran out of the kitchen, completely ignorant of his mate who had dropped the orange juice and his glass on the floor.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP DOING THAT!" Natsu bellowed

After cleaning the mess and apologizing multiple times, Luke and Natsu were off to the train station. To get there faster Natsu gave Luke a piggy back ride and ran past the crowd. Luke's and Natsu's laughter filled the streets of Magnolia and many strangers looked at the two like they were maniacs but they didn't care, the duo was having too much fun.

They finally skidded to a halt in front of the train station where Lisanna was waiting. As they approached her, Luke could have sworn he saw her eyes narrow in disgust for a split second but he dismissed it and told himself he was just seeing things.

Luke dismounted from Natsu and waved at Lisanna "Good morning."

Lisanna glanced at Luke for a second "Hello, Lukas." She said with an icy tone, and then she turned to Natsu "Hi, Natsu!" She greeted him in a joyful, warm tone.

Luke frowned for a second but quickly replaced it with a smile.

Natsu and Lisanna boarded the train and Luke said goodbye to both of them. The train started to move and Luke watched as it rushed into the distance 'Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen…' Luke pondered the thought as he walked to Fairy Tail.

He entered the guild hall and was instantly greeted by Levy.

"Hi Lu-kun!"

"Lu-kun…?"

"Yah it's my new nickname for you, isn't it cute!" Levy exclaimed and Luke grinned.

"Yeah, it's really cute." Luke and Levy walked to a table in the middle of the guild and sat down. They ordered smoothies, Levy got orange and Luke got strawberry banana.

"So did you finish Lost in Love?" Levy asked and Luke nearly choked on his smoothie

"Umm I wasn't able to yet, it caused some problems." Luke explained and at the last part dropped his voice low.

"What did you say?"

"I finished a few chapters of my story though!" Luke changed the subject and caused Levy to go on a rampage on when he would finish, if he could give her a sneak peak, etc…

Levy and Luke started to chat and gossip how they used to until Levy remembered something. "Oh yeah, I'm helping Master undo the curse. I think I might be able to find something about curses in a book in the Fairy Tail library."

"Oh, thank you so much Levy-chan!" Luke hugged Levy and the small bookworm left to go search for many books about curses.

Once Levy left, Luke got up and walked over to Gray and Erza.

Gray was currently stripping while Erza ate her favorite strawberry cake. "Hey guys." Lucy greeted and the waved at him. "So you guys want to go shopping with me, I need some things?"

The looked skeptically at him and he sighed.

"I'll get you cake…and clothes." Luke laughed as Gray noticed that he was in his birthday and Erza smiled brightly "I'm in!"

They walked down to the Magnolia shopping district, Erza and Gray followed Luke as he bought groceries and plates. Luke told the story of what happened last night, leaving out the parts where Natsu got frisky and by the end of the story, Gray and Erza were rolling on the floor laughing.

Luke bought the groceries and started to walk towards the clothing store but instead he abruptly stopped in front of a boutique where he used to shop.

"THAT DRESS IS SO CUTE!" He squealed loudly causing Gray to drop the grocery bag full plates. The cause of the scream was a short strapless pink dress worn by a mannequin. Strangers started to stare at the oblivious man with hearts in his eyes. Erza and Gray shook their head and dragged the boy away from the boutique. "Idiot!" Gray muttered.

Eventually Luke stopped gushing over the dress and was extremely embarrassed once he realized what he did. The three mages went into the clothing store and Luke bought a few different outfits. Erza wandered off while Gray and Luke looked for clothes. She came back a few minutes later dressed in skimpy black and red lingerie.

All of the males who saw her had an instant nosebleed except for Gray and Luke. She walked up to them and posed "What do you think?" Erza asked and posed.

"I'm sure Jellal will love it but do you have to wear it now?" Luke asked and tried to cover her up.

"Come on Luke, I've seen worse in your dresser." Erza teased and Luke gaped at her.

After that episode, Luke ended up with 20 outfits and he got Virgo to store them in the spirit world. 'I hope Laxus is ok with me using his card' Luke thought and laughed evilly.

The three fairies were hungry so they settled into a café and placed their orders. Luke got a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and strawberry lemonade, Gray got shaved ice, and Erza got strawberry cheesecake.

Luke to devoured his cheeseburger and fries and got up to order more food at the counter. As he waited in line a pretty girl with straight black hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile walked up to Luke.

"Hi, how are you. My name is Zara Bloom?" She greeted all of them but her eyes were transfixed on Luke.

"Fne tank you." Luke garbled out with a mouth full of food, he realized his rudeness and quickly swallowed his food "I mean fine, thank you."

The girl laughed and stood closer to Luke, uninvited "Are you new here, I haven't seen you before."

Luke averted his gaze from her but still felt her piercing blue staring at him "Actually I've lived here for a few years, you probably didn't notice me."

"That's weird; I usually notice all of the hot guys." She put and extra emphasis on "hot" and scooted closer to him.

"I-I'm not hot." Luke announced scooted away awkwardly.

"Oh yes you are! Are you in a relationship with someone?" She asked and Luke nodded quickly. Her smile became a scowl "Well that's too bad, I was hoping to date you." She openly admitted and Luke shrugged "Sorry, I-I would have like to too but my relationship is pretty serious."

The girl's eyes shined brightly again and she suddenly took Luke's left hand in her palm "We'll see about that." She said and before Luke could react, the girl had a firm grip on his hand.

She let go a few seconds later and looked at him while smirking "I wouldn't count on the relationship for much longer."

Luke's eyes narrowed and he pulled his hand away from him "W-what do you mean?"

She giggled "Oh nothing, just a prediction. I just realized that you never told me your name."

"Oh yeah hahaha, my name is Luke."

"Just Luke?"

"Okay Just Luke that's a very beautiful name." Zara got closer if that was even possible and started to touch Luke's arms "Wow you're so muscular! Do you work out?"

"N-no, but I do a lot of running around in stuff on missions. "

"Oh so you're a mage, what magic do you use?"

"Celestial spirit magic."

"That's a rare magic, that's the one where you summon spirits to fight and defend you right?"

"Yeah but I usually fight with them, they are my friends not tools."

"How noble of you, Luke." By now Zara had backed Luke up against a wall and their lips were centimeters away from each other. Zara lunged for a kiss but Luke ducked just in time "I have to go to the bathroom!" He yelled and ran away.

Zara laughed coldly and walked out of the café, "You will be mine one day, Luke."

Luke walked quickly into the bathroom without thinking and leaned on the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and started to calm down "Why is Luke getting more attention than Lucy?" He asked aloud and splashed some water on his face.

A woman around 60 walked into the bathroom and stopped when she saw Luke. "Hi." Luke smiled at her and her face exploded in rage. "PERVERT!"

A loud SMACK sounded throughout the bathroom, the lady left and slammed the door hard behind her. "W-w-what j-just happened?" Luke held his pulsing cheek in his hand and realized that he had walked into the woman's bathroom on instinct.

He quickly left the bathroom and sat down with Gray and Erza again, forgetting about his food. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story…" Luke said and slumped onto the table.

"There he is the pervert!" The old lady who slapped Luke appeared again with 7 other old woman.

"Get him!" They yelled and rushed at the blonde man.

"Bye you guys!" Luke shouted and ran away from the angry gang of old woman. Erza and Gray sweat dropped as they watched Luke ran away, "He's going to need a miracle to come out of this alive…" Gray snickered and Erza nodded while putting another piece of cake in her mouth.

Finally, Luke had lost the old woman! He turned the corner and sat on the ground, breathing heavily from all of the running. 'When did Grannies get so fast?' He asked himself and looked around. He was still in the shopping district but was far away from the café.

Luke got up and started to walk around, looking at all of the shops. He finally stopped in front of a large crowd, a large stage was set up and a man was speaking into the microphone. "Step up one and all for a chance to win an all-expenses paid trip to the world famous hot springs resort! All you have to do is enter this hotdog eating contest and win!" The man announced and Luke's eyes instantly brightened. 'I want it; I want it, I WANT IT!' Luke said repeatedly in his mind and moved to the front of the crowd, he stepped up onto the stage with 10 other boys and 6 girls.

He sat down and waited until the contest started. After a few minutes all of the contestants were seated and the host was asking everyone's name and their occupation. He finally got to Luke and put the microphone close to Luke's mouth "Young man, what is your name?" He asked.

"Luke…"

"Ok what do you do?"

"I'm a mage in Fairy Tail." Luke said proudly and held up his hand with his pink Fairy Tail stamp.

"Wow, are you new. I haven't heard of you before?"

"Umm Yeah I just joined."

"What magic do you use?"

"I'm a celestial spirit wizard."

"Can you demonstrate your skills?" The announcer asked and Luke nodded and stood up. He retrieved, Pegasus's key and closed his eyes, gathering magical energy. Golden ribbons of magic swirled around him, he held out the key and a giant pure white magical seal with two wings in the middle appeared in front of Luke. "I connect myself with the celestial spirit world…" Luke said in a loud, deep, almost memorizing voice "and open the gates to the palace of the winged horse, Pegasus I summon you!" Luke finished and opened his eyes.

A bright light flashed over the crowd and a blinding white horse with two beautiful feather wings, molten gold eyes, and a flowing mane appeared. It bowed towards Luke and he petted the horses head "Hello Pegasus."

"Hello Master, do you need assistance? I will sacrifice my body for your safety." Pegasus's voice sounded throughout the minds of everyone even though his mouth didn't move, it was like he was communicating telepathically.

"I don't want that, I would never use a celestial spirit as a tool to take the blow for me, you guys are my friends, and I will fight with you. My name is Luke." The celestial spirit mage smiled down at Pegasus's lowered head.

The shining horse raised his head and seemed to smile "I see, I think we will have a very rewarding friendship, mast… I mean Luke. Call on me anytime." Pegasus bowed once more and disappeared in a white flash.

The announcer collapsed on the ground, shocked. After a few moments he started to shake "That was so….COOOOOOOL!" Yelled the announcer and jumped into the air "Can we get a hand for Luke?" He asked the crowd and everyone exploded in applause.

'That's how I recognized him, he's Jason the reporter from Sorcerer's Weekly!' Luke realized and waved at the crowd, soaking in the love.

Eventually the applause and cheering died down and Luke sat down.

After introducing everyone the contest was about to begin, Luke sat up straight and held his hand out so he could easily reach the hot dogs.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Begin!" Jason shouted into his microphone and all of the contestants attacked their plates of hotdogs. Every plate was stacked high with 50 hotdogs and the timer was set for 25 minutes, whenever someone finished a hotdog an electronic counter would go up one. Luke started to inhale hotdog after hotdog, the crowd watched in horror, excitement, and fascination at Luke's eating habits.

Luke ate 20 hotdogs in the first ten minute and started to pound his chest, he grabbed the water that was given to all contestants and chugged it all down. "Aaah that hit the spot, now for round two." Luke grinned evilly and continued to demolish the hotdogs.

15 minutes later the counter was in the last 10 seconds and the crowd started to count down with Jason.

"10" Luke had already eaten 35 hotdogs and was finishing his 36th one, the only competitor left in the game was a very big woman who was on her 34th hotdog, the rest of them were on the floor groaning and regretting their decision to join.

"9"

"8" The woman started to catch up as Luke slowed his pace.

"7" Luke started to panic as they were both working on their 38th hotdog.

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2" Luke realized that the lady was one hotdog ahead of him and he decided to take drastic measures…

"1" Luke grabbed all of his remaining hotdogs and stuffed them all into his mouth.

"0" The crowd yelled as Luke swallowed the ten hotdogs he had stuffed into his mouth.

"NO!" The fat lady shrieked and pounded her fist onto the table.

"YES!" Luke cheered and jumped up into the air "I won!" He celebrated and Jason walked up to him "Well done Luke." He congratulated him and turned to the crowd "Give it up for Luke, not only a monster in magic but also in eating!"

The crowds clapped and screamed as Jason gave Luke the certificate. "Thank you, Jason." Luke exclaimed and hugged the blushing reporter. The reporter took a few pictures of the celestial mage who posed in multiple stances.

"Bye everyone!" Luke waved and sprinted down the street, towards his home. 'I'm finally going to be in sorcerers weekly, this curse is starting to seem like a blessing.' Luke thought with a smile.

"This is just what I need! Hot springs here I come!" Luke laughed and jumped into the air.

* * *

><p>Hey you guys, did you like it? Poor Luke having to go through so much but it was entertaining to write. Can you guys guess which relationship will fail? Laxus or Natsu?!<p>

P.S. Many plates were harmed in the making of this chapter….

Please review!

Ciao, Flame


	4. Surprise At The Hot Springs

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Hope you guys are having a WONDERFUUUULLLL Day!

Ok so a quick update, if you haven't noticed I update on Saturdays and I have added a fanfiction news to my profile page so know what's happening with my stories.

_CONGRATULATIONS!_ Ally-chan Ravenwood (Random Follower) and The Goode Chameleon (Random Favorite) you won another OC giveaway! I will PM you the details!

*****IMPORTANT!** There is a poll on my profile also, it asks if Luke should have and exceed later on in the story and if yes, what gender should it be? This Poll will be up for around 2 weeks so please answer and review this chapter~!

See you at the end ;)!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Surprise At The Hot Springs<strong>_

_Last time on Lucy's The Man?!_

_The crowds clapped and screamed as Jason gave Luke the certificate. "Thank you, Jason." Luke exclaimed and hugged the blushing the reporter. The reporter took a few pictures of the celestial mage who posed in multiple stances._

"_Bye everyone!" Luke waved and sprinted down the street, towards his home. 'I'm finally going to be in sorcerers weekly, this curse is starting to seem like a blessing.' Luke thought with a smile._

"_This is just what I need! Hot springs here I come!" Luke laughed and jumped into the air._

Luke ran home and summoned Virgo once he was in his bedroom. He asked for Virgo to store the rest of his things while he decided to make a contract with the Phoenix.

"Be careful, Phoenix is a very powerful spirit, I wouldn't recommend summoning it in the house." Virgo warned.

Luke nodded and ran outside, a few yards away from the house he pulled out the glowing key.

Luke preformed the spell to summon the Phoenix and once he finished, a large bird with multicolored wings, fiery eyes, a long feathery tail appeared. Phoenix was covered in ferocious flames but for some reason Luke thought they wouldn't harm him.

"Hello Phoenix, my name is Luke and I want to make a contract with you." Luke introduced himself and the bird cocked its head to the side.

It let out a loud caw followed by a sweet feminine voice "Hello Luke,I have heard a lot about you and I would like to make a contract with you too but first you have to survive."

"Survive what?" Luke asked but it was too late, Phoenix opened her mouth and let out a breath of fire. Luke cringed as he was enveloped in flames; he felt the fire wrapping around and burning his body, trying to turn him into ashes. Luke started to panic and was about to scream. But suddenly he felt power surge though his body and a clear voice in his mind echoed 'Calm down, this is just a test.' Luke hardened his will and stood up straight in the middle of the inferno.

Eventually the fire stopped hurting him and the pain he felt turned into complete bliss. The fiery tendrils covered him and healed all of his wounds. Once all of his wounds were healed, the flames completely encased him in a fiery tornado and disappeared.

Luke stood, unscathed, and feeling better than ever. His eyes turned ruby red for a second but then reverted back to chocolate brown. "That felt awesome!" Luke exclaimed and Phoenix laughed.

"You passed the test, your will is strong Luke, I will be happy to serve you and do whatever you demand me to. Will you accept this contract?" Phoenix asked.

"No." Luke said and shook his head.

"No?" Phoenix looked at him, surprised her fiery eyes narrowed.

"Stop thinking of me as your master, I'm a friend of all celestial spirits, I'm your friend Phoenix." Luke grinned brightly and the Phoenix nodded slowly.

"I can tell I'm going to like you very much Luke, you can call me every day except for Wednesdays and Fridays. Also you can call me Nix." The fire bird said.

"Ok you got it. Bye, Nix."

"Bye, Luke." Nix disappeared in a fiery explosion.

When Luke went back into the house, Virgo had packed all of his stuff and congratulated him on his new spirit "Phoenix is a very difficult spirit to tame, apparently the last master she had burned to death during the test." Luke shuddered and sent Virgo back.

Luke locked the doors to the house and ran to the train station.

He got there just in time for the train to Paradise Hills the resort town. The train ride would take 4 hours and it was already 3:00 pm, meaning that he would arrive at night.

Luke sat alone in a private booth and smiled sadly as he looked at the passing scenery 'I miss Laxus and Natsu.' He thought and bundled up in the seat. He touched his right shoulder, where Natsu marked him and his left where Laxus did the same.

'Hopefully we'll all be together again.' Was his last thought before he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu and Lisanna<strong>_

Natsu and Lisanna boarded the train. Natsu instantly bolted to the window seat and waved at Luke but as soon as the train started to move, he was hit with a wave…no tsunami of nausea and sank into his seat.

Lisanna smiled and sat next to Natsu, putting his head in her lap but he still remained sick. The take-over mage leaned down and kissed Natsu on the forehead.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a heart shaped vial with pink liquid inside of it. She popped off the cap and trickled some of the liquid into Natsu's open mouth. He glowed bright pink but it died down after a few seconds. Natsu groaned and quietly whispered "Luce…Luke." Lisanna face twisted into a grimace 'You're mine Natsu, not Luke's or Lucy's.'

After a few more hours they finally reached the town. Natsu got up, staggering and stumbled out of the train as fast as he could. As soon as he set foot on the ground he ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach. He came back and sighed "That was the worst motion sickness I've had in a while."

It was night when they arrived so they decided to stay at a hotel. Lisanna went up to the counter and quietly asked for a room with one bed. The worker looked at her weirdly "Are you sure Miss? We have many more rooms with two beds."

Lisanna shook her head "One bed will be fine."

The worker shrugged and gave her the room key. She walked over to where Natsu "The hotel is packed, all I could get was a one bed room." Lisanna lied and Natsu nodded. "I guess that's ok…" He said reluctantly. Natsu got onto the elevator and Lisanna followed but she 'accidently' tripped and fell on top of Natsu. "Oops sorry." She said and Natsu moaned in pain "It's ok, can you get off of me now."

Lisanna frowned and got up. As soon as the elevator started to move, Natsu was hit with motion sickness again and collapsed on the ground. When they reached their floor, Lisanna had to drag him out of the elevator. After unlocking the door Natsu instantly ran to the mini fridge and started to devour all of the food. Once he was done with that food he called room service and ordered everything on the menu. Lisanna grinned at Natsu's antic and his never ending stomach. She sat down on the bed.

She turned on the lacrima TV and started to flip through the channels, Natsu joined her. Natsu stared at the flipping channels, bored until he saw a familiar face flash on the screen "Stop! Go back a few channels." He told Lisanna.

Lisanna went back a few channels and Natsu stopped her when he saw the face of his mate, Luke. He was summoning a white horse and making a contract. Natsu stared, amazed at the spectacle and when the hotdog contest started he found himself cheering for Luke and laughing as he shoved all of the hotdogs in his mouth. Lisanna silently stewed in anger 'He ruins everything!'

"Wow, Luke won!" Natsu smiled and was about to say something else but was interrupted by the room service. Lisanna turned off the TV while Natsu dug into his food. 'Time for plan B' Lisanna thought and went into the bathroom.

She exited a few minutes later, dressed in a skimpy, see through, white night gown. "Natsu." She called seductively and walked around the corner. She called his name again but got no answer; Lisanna looked at the bed and found that Natsu was completely asleep.

"Dammit!" She yelled and stomped her foot against the ground "The potion must take longer to work."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Luke<strong>_

Luke arrived at the hotel at 7:10; he quickly checked in at the hotel, his room was on the top floor and was gigantic. In one room there was a giant sized white bed, a large master bathroom, a jumbo screen TV, and a glass door that led to to a balcony overlooking the town. In the other room there was a couch, television, and full sized kitchen. "This is great!" Luke cheered and turned on the television.

Luke instantly saw his face on the TV and let out a loud yell. "I'M FAMOUS!" He jumped up and down on his fluffy bed. "I deserve a celebratory late night dip in the hot springs!" Luke decided and left his room.

The hot springs were at the end of a rocky path behind the hotel. They were dug out in a mountain and were heated naturally by the magma under them. However protective magic was set in place to stop the volcano from exploding or the magma rising to close to the water.

A petite lady led Luke to a private hot springs for their special guests.

"Oh I almost forgot you will be sharing the hot springs with one other person." The lady said as the stood in front of the door to the locker room.

"Who?" Luke asked, uncomfortable about sharing a private room with a stranger.

"I don't know; he's a very muscular man with blonde hair, and a scar." The woman described the mystery man and Luke's brows furrowed as he thought 'That sounds so familiar…'

The woman bowed "Have a relaxing time, Mister Luke."

"Thank you."

Luke entered the locker room and started to strip. He put his clothes, keys, and whip into the locker and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked up to the door to the hot springs and opened the door. The hot springs were absolutely beautiful, natural rock formations framed the pool of hot water, rare flowers that released a pleasant fragrance grew from lush grass on the borders of the pool, and a light veil of steam set the mood.

Luke's eyes widened at what he saw in the large basin of water, Laxus Dreyar relaxing in the bath while listening to his sound pod. His towel was thrown to the side and Luke felt the need to scream but contained himself. 'Why did it have to be Laxus? Is life just a cruel game!' He thought.

Luke quietly entered the water but Laxus's dragon slayer hearing picked up the tiny splash. He opened his eyes and saw an admittedly handsome blonde man; the man seemed to be blushing and avoided looking at Laxus.

Laxus let out a tiny snort and closed his eyes again.

Luke tried his best not to stare at Laxus but the temptation was too great, a wet, and naked, Laxus Dreyar was sitting right in front of him! Luke started to stare at Laxus's muscles and his large tattoo that wrapped around his left shoulder and ended at the start of his abs.

"You should probably stop staring." Laxus said while smirking.

"I-I-I wasn't staring! I was j-just….admiring the structure of the hot springs." Luke lied horribly and Laxus stared at him strangely.

"Does architecture usually make you blush?" Laxus asked and Luke realized that his face was painted with red.

"Anyway I have a girlfriend, so if you don't mind please look at the "structure" somewhere else."

"I already know that Sparky." Luke whispered quietly and started to get out of the water.

Laxus started to ignore the man's words but then he heard the pet name only Lucy uses for him. Then it hit him, the golden hair, the vanilla scent and the chestnut brown eyes…. that could only be one person Laxus pointed at the man "Show me your right hand!" Laxus demanded and Luke paused for a second.

"I have to go…" Luke said and wrapped his towel around himself again and stepped out of the pool.

"Stop!" Laxus yelled and ran towards Luke. 'Dammit.' Luke thought as he ran away from the lightning dragon slayer.

Laxus sent a small bolt of electricity from his finger to the man's foot. He yelped in surprise as his whole bod was lightly shocked and fell over onto the floor. Laxus tried to stop running towards him but he slipped on the water and crashed onto the man. The man moaned in pain and tried to push Laxus off of him but he was too heavy.

Laxus grinned in victory and got up but still pinned the man's legs between his thighs. "Now show me your hand or else." Laxus whispered threateningly and Luke shivered.

"Why me?" Luke said aloud and held up his right hand, palm facing Laxus.

"Stop being a smart ass, other side!" Laxus growled and Luke begrudgingly showed Laxus his guild mark.

"Lucy…?" Laxus asked and Luke took that moment to push the man off of him.

"It's not Lucy, I'm Luke." Luke introduced himself while Laxus sat on the ground, still in shock.

"How did this happen?"

"Why are you here?"

"Who did this to you?"

"When did it happen?"

"Why?" Laxus asked a million questions and whenever Luke started to answer one he would ask another.

"I'll answer all of your questions as long as 1. You shut up for a minute and 2. You put on some damn clothes!" Luke averted his eyes from Laxus while blushing. "I see you're still acting like such an innocent virgin… I know you have a kinky side, Blondie." Laxus teased and entered the water again. "Come on in, the water's fine."

Luke slipped into the hot water and started to explain "After you left, Natsu and I went out on a mission to rescue a little girl from a witch, Evelyn." He paused for a second and continued "I devised a plan to rescue the little girl but it turns out the witch expected it. Once I tried to attack the witch from behind, I ended up attacking Natsu. To make a long story short the witch cursed me and now I'm like this." Luke finished and flicked his hand at his body.

Laxus slowly nodded "That still doesn't explain why you're here without Natsu."

"Natsu is on a mission with Lisanna, apparently a hunter saw a dragon or something… and I'm here because I won a hot dog eating contest! I'm staying in at the Grand Paradise Resort, room 25F" Luke said proudly.

Laxus stared at Luke for while and eventually Luke finally had enough.

"Any problems" Luke grumbled, annoyed by Laxus's black stare.

"Well of course, I'm not gay but you're my mate." Laxus sounded conflicted while he thought aloud and was unaware of how much his words hurt Luke.

"Tch do whatever you want Laxus! I promise I won't be a burden on you anymore!" Luke exclaimed and stormed out of the water. He got his clothes and quickly dressed.

He ran back to the hotel and entered his room, tears streaming down his face. "Dammit Evelyn, this is all your fault!" Luke shouted angrily as he stripped into his boxer briefs and collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>How did you like it? Next chapter will have some action so don't worry and things will start to make sense and the story will get so much better!<p>

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Oh and answer the poll :D!

Ciao, Flame


	5. Hide and Seek

**~~I do not own Fairy Tail!~~**

I'm back with an all new chapter!

Thank you for all of the love you have been sending me! I take all of them to heart. And in honor of that I will do shout outs to all my reviews for at the end of the chapter.

Omg I almost forgot! You might have noticed that I have changed this story from T to M and I keep wanting to mention it in these chapters but I keep forgetting! Anyway I did this because of some later chapters I am planning on, not because of lemons(Not yet...lol) but for violent action scenes, mature subjects, and crude language.

**ALSO IMPORTANT!** The poll is still open so _PLEASSSEEE_ respond!

So without further ado, hope you enjoy it, and Have a **W**o**N**d**E**r**F**u**L** day!

See ya at the end ;)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hide And Seek<strong>_

_Last Time On Lucy's The Man?!_

"_That's a lot to take in." Laxus sat and stared at Luke for a while. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts, bye." Luke said growing uncomfortable under Laxus's gaze and ran out of the hot springs, this time Laxus didn't follow. He got his clothes and quickly dressed. _

_He got back to the hotel and entered his room. "Dammit, why does life have to be so complicated?" Luke asked angrily as he stripped into his boxer briefs and collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly._

Luke opened his eyes from a dreamless sleep and yawned while stretching. He stood up and noticed he had a big problem, "What! Why is this happening again?" He yelled as he looked down at his boxers. Luke started to panic and it only got worse when someone knocked on his door. "H-hello who is it?" Luke asked as he pinched himself, trying to distract himself with pain.

"It's Laxus." The dragon slayer said "Can I come in?"

"Umm...no."

"No?"

"I have a little bit of a problem right now…."

"Well maybe I can help."

"No thank you."

"I'm coming in."

"No you're not." Luke screamed but it was too late, the door exploded into tiny pieces and Laxus stepped through the hole in the wall. He found Luke only dressed in boxers holding a container of ice cold water, he looked like he was about to pour it on his crotch.

"What the fu.."

"GET OUT!" Luke yelled and threw the container without thinking. The jar hit Laxus's head and spilled all down his front. Laxus started to growl and electricity sparked from his body. "I'm going to kill you, Blondie!"

"NO!" Luke yelled and ran away from the charging dragon, he narrowly missed Laxus's first grab at him. Luke ran into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Laxus walked slowly towards the door "You can run but you can't hide." He laughed maliciously and opened the door. He stepped into the room and was instantly attacked by Luke's blankets. Luke wrapped them around Laxus and pushed him down while he was off balance.

"I might not be able to hide but I can still fight." Luke who was now dressed in black shorts and multi-colored tank top grinned and made his way towards the glass door and opened it.

Laxus finally got untangled and smirked at the blonde man whose back was against the railing of the balcony "You've cornered yourself Blondie."

"I beg to differ, there's always a way out." Luke grinned and stood on top of the railing.

Laxus's eyes widened "Wait a second, what are you doing?"

"Bye bye, Sparky." Luke smiled even brighter and fell back into the open sky.

"WAIT!" Laxus yelled and ran to railing but it was too late, Luke was already falling down the 20 story tall building.

Luke screamed as he descended, he turned to look at the ground, his hair whipping behind him. He held out his hand to reveal Pegasus's key. 'Good thing I grabbed my keys while Laxus was distracted.' He summoned the flying horse and jumped onto his back. With one beat of Pegasus's mighty wings, they were soaring higher into the air. Luke laughed and looked back at Laxus's shocked face "See ya later." Luke winked and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Dammit!" Laxus exclaimed and chuckled at Luke's departing figure "This game isn't over yet."

Luke told Pegasus to descend into the town and he landed next to an antique shop. "I think I lost him, thanks a lot Pegasus."

"Anytime, Luke." Pegasus neighed and dissolved into a bright light.

Suddenly a giant thunderbolt came down from the clear sky and struck the street a block away from Luke "Crap!" Luke yelled and started to run away.

Laxus landed in the middle of the street, scaring many pedestrians. Laxus started to sniff the air and even though all of the scents mixed together, he could easily isolate Luke's sweet smell of vanilla. "Too bad Blondie. I've got you now."

Luke sprinted down the streets but knew it was for nothing 'Laxus will be able to smell me from miles away!' Luke retrieved Gemini's key and summoned the twins.

"Piri Piri, what do you need?"

"Can you transform into me and pretend like you're hiding from Laxus?"

"Of course!" The two blue celestial spirits said in unison and in a puff of smoke, a carbon copy of Luke appeared.

Luke thanked him and ran away 'Now to mask my scent.' Luke and summoned Loke, Luke asked for some of Loke's cologne that smelled like clove, nutmeg, and lavender. Luke thanked Loke and sent him back. He applied a few squirts of the cologne onto him and started to walk through the nice town. "Now all I need is a cheap diner."

Laxus followed the scent; it became stronger as he got closer to the blonde. He finally found him running down a vacant alleyway. "Found ya." Laxus smirked and cloaked his body in lightning. He flashed forwards in front of Luke and grinned "Try harder next time, Blondie!" Instead of looking shocked or scared, Luke smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Piri Piri, we got you!" The twins teased Laxus and he frowned at them.

"You're smarter than I thought, Blondie."

Luke jogged for a few minutes away from Laxus but was pained by stomach growls. He finally found a good restaurant but unfortunately he realized he had no money. He crumpled onto the street "I…want food."

"Me too." A girl with honey brown hair tied back in a tight ponytail sat next to Luke with a finger in her mouth. She was wearing a skin-tight black leotard and she had a strange symbol on her right thigh. 'That mark seems so familiar.' Luke thought as he found himself staring at the symbol 'Where have I seen this before?'

"I need a human with a huge magic reserve." The girl grinned stupidly and started to drool "They are the best to eat."

"Yea…wait what did you say?" Luke got up and walked away slowly from the woman.

"Hey…" The woman also got up withdrew her finger from her mouth. "Can I eat you?" She smiled widely and her long tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"What NO!" Luke yelled loudly and started to run away, the girl giggled "I like playing with my food anyway." Two black gloves and a pair of black knee high boots appeared on her and she raced after Luke.

She quickly caught up to Luke; his eyes widened at her unnatural speed, Luke took a sharp right turn while the woman kept running forwards. 'That should have lost her for a while.' Luke thought until he saw a black figure running on the roof tops, leaping roof to roof. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Luke sighed and ran faster.

Luke tried to lose her again by making a sudden turn but she just stopped running and made an incredible leap towards Luke, landing right in front of him. "Game over." She said whispered into Luke's ear and punched Luke in the gut, his body crumpled and he coughed up some blood. 'That strength was monstrous!' Luke gasped desperately for air as the woman knelt down and put her finger on his chin, raising it so he stared at her cold black eyes.

"Now let me eat you, okay?" She asked Luke nicely.

"Never!" Luke got up shakily and started to run away, every step and breath was agony for him but he kept running.

She looked sadly ahead "They never learn, guess I'll have to eat him dead." She shrugged and easily caught up to the fleeing male. She grabbed his arm and spun round and round, gathering momentum. "See you on the other side." She yelled cheerfully and winked before letting go of Luke's arm and letting him sail into the air.

The woman watched the blonde fly into the air and expected for him to crash into the ground but a large figure cloaked in sparking magic leaped into the air, and caught Luke. Her eyes instantly brightened "Whoever that was has amazing magical power! I'll have it for dessert!" The brunette cheerfully jumped into the air, drawing many stares to her.

Luke reached for his keys desperately as he started to descend towards the hard, cement ground. He grabbed Pegasus's key and tried to summon him but Luke didn't have enough magical power, both because of the girl's bone breaking attack that seemed to suck all of the energy out of him and Pegasus was a very strong spirit that required a large amount of magic to summon. Luke cursed and began to make a plan so his landing would be less bone shattering. He closed his eyes and tried to get his body to relax,waited for the ground. He instinctively flinched as felt his body hit something hard, but it wasn't as hard as the ground, and it was warm.

"Gotcha Blondie." Laxus smiled down at Luke, he was carrying Luke close to his chest. He landed and set Luke onto the ground.

"L-Laxus!" Luke exclaimed. "You came to save me…"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me since I've turned into a guy."

"You're such an idiot sometimes Blondie. You're my mate no matter what and that's what I was going to tell you this morning before you drenched me."

Luke almost felt like he could laugh hysterically in relief but settled for a grin "Thanks Laxus."

"No problem but who did this to you?" Laxus asked, ready to destroy the person who was trying to hurt Luke.

"Her." Luke pointed to the giddy woman in skin tight clothing running towards them.

Before Laxus could even turn around, the woman was near him with her fist raised. Luke noticed and pushed Laxus out of the way, taking his place. Luke screamed in pain as her glove covered fist blasted into his side. The attack felt like a cannon ball blasting into his gut. "Be careful she's really strong, Sparky." Luke groaned and collapsed onto the ground.

"Shit, what the hell were you thinking Luke?" Laxus knelt down to the blonde man and set him aside on the street. He took off his coat and placed it on Luke's body, excluding his face.

"Who are you?" Laxus asked darkly, standing up and looking at the girl.

"My name is…" The girl took a few seconds to answer "Gigi!"

"Well Gigi, you messed up when you decided to attack my mate." Laxus growled.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus opened his mouth and sent a blast of lightning towards Gigi. She raised her right leg and kicked Laxus's attack to the side. Laxus's attack ended up crashing into a clothing shop and completely destroyed the top floor. Pedestrians finally started to understand the danger of watching the fight anymore and quickly scattered in a panic.

"Hehe that was a weak attack." Gigi teased and Laxus growled lightly and suddenly he was in front of her. "Lightning Dragon's Crushing Fist!" Laxus's right fist was covered in lightning and he punched the girl. At the last moment she put up her arms and decreased the impact of the attack but she was still sent into a store on the left side of the street.

Gigi climbed out of a crater in the side of the store "Wow, you are strong, but I'm stronger!" She rushed at Laxus and tried to punch him but he caught it with his fist, Gigi jumped up into the air and flipped Laxus with her arm still in Laxus's hand. He collided with the ground and made large spider-like cracks in the hard cement.

Laxus let go and Gigi jumped high into the air. As she started to descend she outstretched her legs, preparing to land on Laxus's dazed body. Laxus groaned and looked around for Gigi but couldn't find her "Where is she?" He asked as he looked up and saw the woman falling towards him, fast.

He quickly rolled out of the way as Gigi crashed into the ground; Laxus raised his arm and sent a bolt of electricity from his hand "Paralyzing Bolt!" His attack struck Gigi but it barely seemed to effect her.

"You should try harder." Gigi smirked and was about to attack but her limbs wouldn't move.

Now it was Laxus's turn to smirk "This attack doesn't hit hard but it does paralyze the target."

"Oh no!" Gigi yelled as Laxus held up his right arm, lightning crackling around it.

Laxus started to chant:

_"Resounding through the air,_

_the roar of thunder,_

_plunge from the heavens_

_and reap destruction!"_

_RAGING BOLT!"_

A large ball of lightning formed in the air above Laxus and once he finished a gigantic bolt of lightning split from the ball and enveloped Gigi. The woman screamed out in pain, the lightning traveled through her body and exited into the concrete street. Gig lay in a huge crater, her eyes totally white and mouth wide open.

Laxus panted hard and walked towards Luke, still wrapped in his cloak.

"Luke are you ok?" Laxus asked and knelt down to his level.

"Y-yeah it just h-hurts to breathe." Luke painfully breathed out and Laxus started to pick him "We're going straight to a hospital." He announced but was unaware of the approaching danger. Luke tried to warn him but it was too painful, no words would come out of his mouth.

Gigi walked up behind Laxus, except she was different, way more muscular even more than Laxus. Her leotard, boots, and gloves stretched to accommodate her new size. "Die bastard!" She snarled and wrapped her huge hand around Laxus's throat.

He was caught by surprise and was unable to escape her grasp; she lifted him in the air, squeezing tighter and tighter. Laxus choking quieted and he desperately tried to pry her hands off but she had a firm grip on him. He summoned lightning but Gigi remained unharmed and unfazed. Laxus looked down at Luke and with gasping breaths he said "Run….away."

Luke looked in horror as Laxus slowly started to drift into unconsciousness and Gigi giggled manically.

"No, no, NO!" Luke screamed and suddenly a large magical presence appeared around Luke. Gig looked over surprised at Luke and dropped Laxus onto the ground. "So much magic…delicious!" Gigi started to drool and walked towards Luke.

Luke felt himself fill up with strange magical energy 'I feel so powerful.' He thought and looked strangely at the golden aura surrounding him. "You fat bitch! I'll destroy you for hurting Laxus!" Luke yelled and held out three keys, Loke's, Scorpio, and Gemini's.

Loke immediately held up his hand and sent a wave of light magic at Gigi. She was blasted into another shop but she wuickly got up and ran towrds Loke, every footstep she took creatied little craters in the pavement. Scorpio raised his tail and a huge blast of sand hit Gigi. The sand tore at her clothes and skin but she still didn't give up. While Gigi was distracted with Loke and Scorpio, Luke ordered Gemini to turn into him.

Both of the Luke's held hands and started to gather magic. Luke closed his eyes and started his incantation.

"_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

_Urano Metria!"_

Luke opened his eyes, showing tiny magical seals, and all of the planets and stars flashed forwards to attack Gigi. She stared in wonder as she found herself in space, surrounded by bright planets and stars. Her wonderment was short lived though as she was bombarded by the celestial beings. Gigi let out a soundless scream 'I still haven't recovered enough.' She thought before she drifted into deep blackness.

The spectacle ended and the normal scenery reappeared. Gigi lay unconscious in a pile of rubble, Luke's spike in magical energy disappeared and he collapsed onto the street. Luke slowly got onto his knees and crawled towards Laxus.

Luke called out to his mate but was met with silence. He started to shake Laxus's unmoving body repeatedly saying his name "Laxus please! I don't want you to go! I need you!" Luke started to cry and he beat on Laxus's chest. Laxus groaned and looked at Luke, eyebrow raised and his trademark smirk on his face.

"You need me huh?" Laxus asked quietly but still managed to sound arrogant.

"Shut up Sparky." Luke said almost fainting in relief.

Scorpio and Loke picked up the pair and brought them back to the hotel room. By the time they were back in Luke's room, both of them were sleeping. They walked through the whole that used to be a door and laid the couple on the bed.

"Piri Piri, Nix will be able to fix them." Gemi and Mini said.

"Let them sleep for a while, they've had a rough day and we need to talk to the old man about Luke's sudden power rise." Loke smiled and the four spirits disappeared in a golden flash.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu and Lisanna<strong>_

Lisanna woke up to an empty bed, she was expecting Natsu to come closer to her for warmth but apparently he already generated enough heat on his own. "Natsu." Lisanna called and got out of the bed. She found Natsu stuffing his face with food at the table.

As soon as Natsu saw her outfit his face erupted in a blush "What are you wearing?" He asked and Lisanna noticed she was still wearing her nightgown.

She grinned internally but on the outside she wore an innocent blank face "What do you mean? Don't you like it?"

Natsu felt his heart beat faster and cheeks grow hotter but he dismissed it "I don't care."

"Ok, I'm going to go change."

Lisanna came out a few minutes later dressed in white short shorts and red blouse that cut off at her belly button.

"So Lisanna where do we go today?" Natsu asked with food in his mouth. Lisanna smiled lightly at Natsu's bad eating habits "The sighting was reported in the forest a few miles away from town, we should get going if we want to get there and make camp." Lisanna explained.

Natsu began to clean all of the plates at an amazing speed and after a few minutes, he was done. "Let's go!" He yelled and ran out of the hotel with his backpack.

Lisanna shook her head and followed him out.

They checked out of the hotel and started to walk along the dusty path towards the forest. Lisanna tuned into a horse and Natsu hopped into her back "Wow you're so cool Lisanna!"

Lisanna blushed and started to gallop.

They got to the edge of the forest 20 minutes later, Natsu hopped off of her back and Lisanna turned back into a human. The Fairy Tail mages entered the forest, the forest had no path so they had to walk delicately over branches, avoid bushes, and run away from dangerous animals. Eventually Lisanna tripped and accidentally took Natsu to the floor with her.

Lisanna landed awkwardly on Natsu, her chest landed on Natsu head. He felt her on his head and he started to blush cherry red "Sorry Natsu." Lisanna apologized and got up.

"I-It's ok." Natsu got up and tried to hide his blush but Lisanna saw it. 'The potion is working!' She let out a silent cheer of victory as they continues forging through

the forest.

They walked the rest of the way in total silence, when the sun set, they stopped in a small clearing and made camp. While Natsu was getting fire wood, Lisanna made the tent.

Lisanna finished the tent in a few minutes and put her blanket in it. 'Tonight is my chance!' Lisanna thought as she waited for Natsu return. He came back with a handful of logs and some fish. He made a circle of stones and dumped the logs in it; he exhaled a breath of fire and set the wood on fire. Natsu impaled the fish on some sturdy sticks and put them over the fire, grilling them gradually.

"Wow Natsu when did you learn how to cook?" Lisanna asked.

"Luce taught me." Natsu responded and Lisanna slightly scowled.

"It must be weird now that Lucy is a guy."

"Yeah…I guess but hopefully Master will find a way to reverse it."

"Maybe but it was a powerful witch that cast it, there may not be a way undo it."

"Hmmm I never thought of that." Natsu frowned and stared deep into the flickering images in the fire. He assumed that they would find a way to reverse the curse just like they found a way to reverse the changeling magic. (A/N: Filler Episode! It's ep 19 if you haven't watched it already and want to.)

Lisanna smiled at Natsu's doubt and pointed to his fish "It's getting burned Natsu."

"Wh…Oh crap!" Natsu quickly withdrew his fish and set it aside "I like my food slightly charred anyways." Lisanna laughed and put a fish for her over the fire.

"Hey Lisanna." Natsu said as he finished his 5th fish.

"What Natsu?" Lisanna asked, Natsu turned to her and forgot his question completely once he saw her face illuminated by the moonlight. He started to stare into her eyes. 'Lisanna's eyes are so blue, like the ocean, so deep and memorizing. Why have I never noticed?' Natsu thought and blushed at the thought.

"Natsu why are you staring?" Lisanna asked innocently and Natsu turned his head away from her quickly "I-I wasn't staring!"

Both of them had their fill of fish and retired into the tent. Natsu's green, thick blanket was next to her pink one.

"Goodnight Natsu."

"Night Lisanna."

After a few minutes Lisanna started forcing herself to shiver, hoping Natsu would notice and luckily for her Natsu did. "Are you ok Lisanna?" He asked and she nodded lightly "Yeah I'm just a little cold." Suddenly Natsu crawled under her covers and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is that better?" He asked huskily next to her ear.

Lisanna shivered again but this time it was real "Yeah, thanks."

'That potion is stronger than I thought!' Lisanna thought and drifted into sleep.

Natsu listened to Lisanna's soft breaths as she slept, once again he became memorized by her, her glowing snow white hair, her intoxicating scent, her ivory skin, the clothes she wore that hugged her body. Natsu unknowingly leaned to the crook of her neck and opened his mouth, his sharp canines showing. Right as he was about to bite her neck and claim her as his, he noticed what he was about to do and stopped.

'What's wrong with me?' Natsu asked himself, hoping for an answer but found none. He stood up 'I just need to get some fresh air, that's all.'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Paradise Resort Town<strong>_

In the middle of the vacant street in a large crater, lay the defeated Gigi who had reverted back to her normal form even her gloves and boots disappeared. Multiple tears were scattered around her leotard. She sighed "All I wanted to do was eat them!" She whined and started to pound on the ground with her fists.

Another woman dressed in a flowing black hooded cloak appeared in the street and walked towards Gigi, the only feature that could be made out behind her hood were a few strands of shining silver hair, her heels making noise on the stone as she walked up to Gigi. Gigi looked up and instantly her face was painted with fear "I'm so sorry! I got carried away." Gigi apologized and bowed.

The women smiled crookedly and knelt down to the brunette "its okay, Gigi. But next time you are defeated by weak humans like that you will be punished, do you understand?" She asked and Gigi agreed vigorously. "Good." The woman said and started to walk towards away from Gigi.

"We're going to the forest for our next adventure, Gigi." She announced and Gigi cocked her head to the side.

"Why, what's up there?" Gigi asked with a finger in her mouth.

"Do you have to be so dense? For Willow of course she was just awakened." The woman scoffed and Gigi gasped.

"She might be a little bit difficult but we need to reunite all of us before it is too late." She remarked.

Gigi smiled brightly and cheered "I can't wait to see her again, let's go Evelyn!"

* * *

><p>Heyo everyone! Things are starting to heat up in both ways! I promised you action, didn't I? But we also got a little LaLu which is always welcome :)<p>

I want to know how you guys like Gigi, she is one of my favorite OCs that I have made and I can't wait to use her more. Don't worry, Luke won't be so helpless later!

Sorry for any mistakes! I try to proofread my chapters before I update but you never know...

**SHOUT OUTS! Thank You To...**

**AnimeLoverYuki**

**Ally-Chan Ravnewood**

**Spirit Slayer (Guest)**

**XLALUX**

**Nightmare Senshi**

**FairyTail123 (Guest)**

**Rubycancer10 (Guest)**

**OtakuLover43**

**FairyTail555**

**Ch. 4 Review Responses!**

**OtakuLover43-** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my story and I hope that you continue to read!

**FairyTail555- **Lol! I'm glad you're excited for this chapter, hopefully Lisanna will learn not to mess with Luke's man!Keep reviewing and thank you;)

**XLALUX-** Hehe Laxus and Lucy have been together since chapter 1 :3, Lucy is mated to both Natsu and Laxus because i'm too fickle and couldn't pick one lol! Sry but that's the only question I can answer! But eventually most of your questions will be answered.

**Ally-Chan Ravenwood-** Thanks for reviewing since chapter 1! You totally deserved winning the OC contest. Your continuous support make me so happy, please keep reading :)

**Guest-** Thank you for you love! Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing :D!

Please Review this chapter it would mean the world to me!

Ciao, Flame!


	6. Kiss

**I don't own Fairy Tail!~ The Great Hiro does!  
><strong>

Hello you guys, how are you? I am **Wonderful** and I hope you are too! Sorry for any mistakes!

See ya' at the end ;)

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Kiss<strong>_

_Last time on Lucy's The Man?!_

"_We're going to the forest for our next adventure, Gigi." She announced and Gigi cocked her head to the side._

"_Why, what's up there?" Gigi asked with a finger in her mouth._

"_Do you have to be so dense? For Willow of course." The woman scoffed and Gigi gasped._

"_She might be a little bit difficult but we need to reunite all of us before it is too late." She remarked._

_Gigi smiled and cheered "I can't wait to see her again, let's go Evelyn!"_

Luke was standing in a field of bright green grass and multicolored flowers, above him was a bright blue sky filled with puffy white clouds, standing in front of him were Natsu and Laxus.

"Natsu, Laxus! Where are we?" Luke asked but neither of them responded.

"Hey you guys!" Luke called and tried to reach out to them but he seemed paralyzed. Natsu and Laxus started to walk away from him, led away by strange woman without a faces.

"Wait!" Luke started to move and ran to them, trying to catch up but they were always a few steps ahead no matter how fast he ran. "Stop! We're supposed to be together!" Luke screamed at them and they finally stopped.

They looked back at him with malice painted on their faces "We don't love you anymore." They growled out in unison and disappeared with the woman. Luke stared in shock and started to cry, suddenly the field of grass and flowers started to die, the suns bright and warm rays evaporated, replaced with nothing, Luke found himself in a world of black and grey.

"Please don't leave me alone." Luke said between sobs, he started to remember his childhood when his father would ignore him for days and lock him in closets if he misbehaved, it had felt exactly the same cold and lonely.

"Someone please save me." Luke begged and collapsed in a ball of tears.

"No one is going to save you." A voice echoed through the black wasteland. Luke looked behind him, standing in a black robe was Evelyn.

"You, you did this to me!" Luke screamed and ran at the witch, fists raised. Evelyn simply batted him away with an invisible force

"You can never defeat me, I'm stronger than you and I always will be." Evelyn laughed evilly and waved her hand in the air, in the air a scene played out. Natsu and Laxus were kissing other woman, loving them like they used to for him.

Luke watched horrified "Stop please!"

"I'm just showing you the future my dear." Evelyn smiled and the illusion disappeared. "I told you I would take away your happiness and now I have."

Luke gritted his teeth and stood up shakily "I'll defeat you!" He yelled and reached down for his keys but found nothing. Evelyn held up his key ring and shook them "Looking for these?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"How did you get those?" Luke asked.

"Because I'm in control now Luke." Evelyn held up his keys and suddenly all of them started to dissolve into nothingness.

"NO!" Luke tried to run up to Evelyn but he couldn't move, all he could do was watch as all of his precious friends disappeared one by one, all of their terrified faces flashed through his head.

Luke let out a loud sob.

Evelyn walked up to the broken Luke, now a sword was in her hand, it was pitch black and radiated foul magic. "Your mother was much stronger." Were her last words before she impaled Luke in his broken heart, ending his life.

* * *

><p>Luke awoke with a loud scream, waking up the other blonde next to him.<p>

"Dammit Blondie, what's the big deal." Laxus groaned and reluctantly got up. Luke was panting and sweating hard, his eyes were wide with horror.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a more gentle tone and Luke shook his head "I-It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"It's nothing!" Luke said again but this time with an edge to his voice.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist." Laxus muttered, deciding not to prod any deeper but he was still concerned.

Luke tried to get out of the bed but was paralyzed by pain; he gasped out in pain and fell back into the bed. He had forgotten about the fight that went on yesterday with Gigi. Laxus was feeling similar effects but still managed to stand up.

"Shit that hurts." Laxus said.

"I think I know a way to fix us." Luke reached down and grasped his keys, letting out a sigh of relief. He summoned Nix and asked for her to heal them.

"As you wish Luke." Nix said and opened her mouth, exhaling a cloud of pink tinted flames.

Laxus looked scared for a split second but it disappeared once he felt all of his wounds begin to heal. It took a few minutes but by the end of Laxus and Luke's treatment, they were fully healed.

"Thank you Nix, you're the best!" Luke hugged the flaming bird.

"You're welcome." Nix bowed and went back to the spirit world.

"That's a pretty handy spirit to have." Laxus remarked.

"Yeah, she's great." Luke agreed and got out of the bed.

Luke walked to the kitchen and looked up at the clock; it was 9:00 am. "Wow we slept all day yesterday." Luke remarked "What a great way to spend a week at a world famous resort, getting beat up by some gigantic bitch."

Laxus laughed "Fairies can never have a day off."

Luke smiled at Laxus "You never told me why you are here." Luke realized and Laxus sighed "Oh yeah, it was a surprise from the people I helped on my mission." He explained.

Luke was going to make breakfast but he didn't feel like it so he ordered two of everything on the room service menu. He sat down across from Laxus "Okay, we need to talk about Gigi." Laxus said.

"I don't know anything about her; she just came out of nowhere and tried to eat me." Luke said and Laxus's brows furrowed "Maybe Gramps will be able to tell us something about her."

Luke nodded and at the same time someone knocked on the door. Luke got up and opened the door; it was room service with many carts of food. He directed the staff to the kitchen and they left. Laxus and Luke instantly started to devour the food by the handful.

Finally they ate all of the food; silver platters were strewn across the table.

'I need some well-deserved massage and sauna time.' Luke thought and was about to leave but then he noticed that we was still wearing his torn and dirty clothing from yesterday. He went back into his bedroom and changed into white V-neck shirt, turquoise flat front shorts, a white headband, and black sandals.

"Bye, Laxus." Luke said and was about to leave but Laxus grabbed his hand "Where do you think you're going?" He asked and Luke turned to him "I'm going out and enjoying the resort."

"Why don't you come with me?" Laxus suggested and Luke grinned "Are you scared you're going to get beat up without me?" Luke teased Laxus.

"Shut up! You would be dead without me Blondie!" Laxus yelled while blushing.

"Hehe I was just kidding Sparky. C'mon let's go but first you need to change." Luke said. Laxus's clothes were torn to shreds. They walked to Laxus's room and he quickly changed into a white tank top with black lining and gray stripes, black board shorts, and tan sandals.

Luke and Laxus walked to the area behind the hotel where they could get massages. There were two masseuses at the sauna. One of them was a pretty tan girl with brown hair and blonde highlights; the other was a giant woman with a rugged face, crooked teeth, and monstrous hands.

"I take big man." The big woman said and without Laxus's agreement, picked him up, undressed him, and slammed him onto the massage bed. Meanwhile the petite girl gave Luke a flirtatious smile and led him to a changing room where he could change into a towel privately. Luke laid face down on the bed next to Laxus's bed. The big woman was already pounding Laxus's back.

"My name is Maya." The girl introduced herself and rubbed oil into her hands, started to lightly rub Luke's shoulders. Luke moaned and closed his eyes. "So what brings you to Paradise Resort?" She asked.

"I won a hotdog eating contest." Luke said.

"Oh you're Luke! I saw you on TV, you're contract ceremony was amazing!"

"Thank you." Luke lightly blushed at the compliment.

"It must be cool being a member of Fairy Tail. There are so many beautiful girls there."

"Yeah there are." Luke agreed he wasn't dense enough not to notice that most of the girls in Fairy Tail would be considered drop dead gorgeous.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No…"

"Wow, I'm surprised you're so hot." The girl's hands dipped to his hips for a few seconds, Luke moaned again as he felt her hands knead his skin. He began to hear a light growling sound and when he opened his eyes Laxus was looking at him harshly. Luke decided to have some fun.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked the girl.

"Unfortunately not."

"That's surprising you're really cute." Luke commented her and grinned when he heard Laxus growl louder.

"T-Thank you, my last boyfriend said the same thing to me but it turns out he was cheating on me." She frowned.

"That's horrible! I would never cheat on someone as beautiful as you." Luke sweet talked Maya.

"You're too kind." Maya worked his lower back vigorously; her face was red with a deep blush.

"And you're hands feel so good, you're so experienced." By now Laxus was starting to spark and his canines started to show.

"Well maybe tonight we can go out on a da…" She was going to invite Luke out for dinner but Laxus got out of the bed and picked Luke up "Time to go!" Laxus snarled and left the shop with their clothes.

"Aww they were really cute though!" Maya pouted and sat down on the massage bed.

"We get big man and slender boy later." The huge woman said savagely and sat next to Maya, breaking the bed.

Eventually Laxus set Luke down and let him dress in his clothes.

Luke put on his shirt and turned to the other blonde "What the hell Laxus, I was really enjoying the massage." Luke complained and put on a fake angry face.

"You were enjoying it too much!" Laxus roared and leaned down to Luke's ear "Remember you are mine and Natsu's, no one else's."

Luke laughed "I never knew you were so jealous Laxus, all I was doing was flirting a little bit." He teased the dragon slayer which wasn't a good idea.

"A little bit? Oh you're hands feel so good on my body!" Laxus imitated Luke "Wait till I get my hands on you Blondie!" Laxus lunged at Luke and pushes him to the ground. He straddled Luke and started to tickle his sides. "S-stop Laxus! I-I c-can't br-breath!" Luke gasped for air as he laughed hysterically.

"Are you enjoying my hands Luke?" Laxus teased Luke and started to tickle him even more. The other people at the resort started to stare at Laxus and Luke but they didn't notice.

Luke's mouth was open wide, his stomach tightened, and he laughed loudly but he was still able to yell "LAXUS!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu and Lisanna<strong>_

Natsu woke up in at 11:00, he opened his eyes and blushed at the position he was in. Natsu and Lisanna were spooning by accident. Natsu cursed and got up. He needed to relieve himself so he walked a few yards away to a tree.

As he started to pee, a head popped out from behind the tree. It was a girl with flowing crimson hair in a ponytail that reached down to her ankles, slightly darker than Erza's and she had deep black eyes. Natsu yelled and jumped back, tucking himself back into his pants.

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled at the girl who stepped out from behind the tree. She was wearing a revealing yellow cropped halter top, tans short shorts, and she wasn't wearing shoes. On her belly button was a strange black tattoo.

"Hello my name is Willow." She introduced herself in a quiet and shy voice while blushing.

"I don't care what your name is! Why did you sneak up on me while I was pissing?" Natsu shouted at Willow.

She hung her head her bangs covering her eyes and darkening her face. When she looked up again her gentle face had changed, her black eyes had a sadistic glint in them, her blush disappeared, and her mouth twisted into a scowl. "There wasn't much to look at anyway Bastard!" She said in harsh tone.

Natsu took a step back, surprised at her sudden attitude change "S-shut up! There's plenty to look at!"

"Tch, you need to learn how to be nice to people you just met." Wallow growled and cracked her knuckles.

'This girl is crazy and is she…steaming?!' Natsu thought.

"The first thing you need to learn is when someone introduces themselves, you do the same!" Willow ran up to Natsu and punched him in the face, launching him into a tree.

Natsu got up and let his fists on fire "I'm not afraid to fight a girl!"

"You should be!" Willow roared and shot lava at Natsu. Natsu jumped out of the way just in time, the lava sailed over him and hit a tree behind him, instantly melting it.

"Fire Dragon's Roar." Natsu gathered his magic and shot it at Willow.

She raised her arms in the air "Lava wall." A giant barrier of molten lava rose from the ground and protected Willow from Natsu's fire. The lava went back down into the earth, Natsu eyes widened at Willow's appearance. Her tattoo was glowing, her hair became fiery red at her waist and below, a deep red blush spread throughout her face, and her mouth was twisted in an expression of pure ecstasy.

"You're strong!" She screamed and her hands started to drip lava onto the ground, making small holes. "Let's see what's stronger your fire or my lava!" She shrieked and shot mini bullets of lava at Natsu. He jumped into the air, flipping and twirling as he dodged her attack. As soon as he was above Willow he cloaked his leg in fire "Fire Dragon's Claw!" He straightened his leg and descended towards Willow.

"Lava Sword!" Willow thrust her right arm forwards and an extending blade of lava shot out of her arm. Natsu twisted in the air, barely dodging Willow's attack and slammed his flaming leg into Willow's crossed arms.

She skidded back a few feet but other than that she was unfazed. Natsu rushed at her "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." He slammed his fist into her stomach and sent her flying into the air.

"N-Natsu what's happening?" Lisanna's finally waked up and she crawling out of the tent.

"Stay there Lisanna!" Natsu ordered but it was too late she emerged fully from the tent.

Willow started to walk towards them "Oh so you have a little girlfriend! Does she want to fight to?" Willow asked and sent a blast of lava towards Lisanna. Natsu tackled Lisanna to the ground.

Lisanna and Natsu stood up; Willow was staring at them with a frown on her face. "Your boyfriend must protect you a lot, that's freaking pathetic. Girls should be able to defend themselves too!" Willow made a ball of lava and flung it in the air "Bursting Lava!"

The ball burst into 10 more lava balls in the air and those balls broke into more. Natsu and Lisanna tried to run away but the lava was going to rain down on them at any second. Natsu jumped on top of Lisanna and stood on his hands and knees over her, protecting her from the lava balls.

Natsu cringed as he felt the lava burn through his clothing and singe his skin.

"Natsu stop! You'll get hurt." Lisanna protested and tried to push Natsu over but he held his ground.

He smiled down at her "I was given the scales of a dragon to protect the people I love, might as well be using them now."

"Stop protecting her!" Willow yelled and kicked Natsu off of Lisanna. He went sailing a few yards away, leaving Lisanna with Willow.

"Start depending on your own strength not someone else's." Willow grabbed Lisanna by the hair and lifted her up. "Can you even fight on your own?" Willow asked and shook the take-over mage.

Lisanna whimpered "Please stop."

Willow's face twisted into a sick smile "Beg to me more and I might let you live."

"Don't touch her!" Natsu roared he was enveloped in flames and lightning. Flesh colored scales started to appear on his skin too.

Willow looked at Natsu happily and flung Lisanna to the side "This fight just got so much more fun!" She gleefully

She ran at him and tried to punch him but he spun out of the way. Natsu kicked at her with his flaming leg, Willow ducked and delivered an uppercut to Natsu's chin. He was lifted into the air by the punch but he dismissed the pain and lifted his hands in the air. "You hurt the woman I love! I'll punish you for that!" Natsu yelled. Lisanna lightly gasped at the word "Love".

**"_With a flame on the right hand..._**

**_and a flame on the left hand..._**

**_When you combine the flames together..._**

**_Fire Lightning Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"_**

Natsu created a ball of flames on each hand and combined them to create an even larger sphere. He slammed it into Willow, making a giant explosion that engulfed them both. Natsu emerged from the smoke and walked to where Lisanna was lying on the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked her and she nodded "She barely hurt me."

"Things are getting serious now, no more playing around!" Willow emerged too but now her legs, arms, and lower part of her hair was covered in lava.

"Vulcan god of Flame and Wrath, grant me your power." Willow started to pray and as she continued she started to produce large amounts of steam and the ground around her started to boil. "Volcanic Ear…" The ground started to rumble and Willow was about to finish her chant but someone interrupted.

"Willow, stop this now!" A woman's voice echoed throughout the clearing and suddenly two women appeared from behind Willow.

'It's her!' Natsu's eyes widened, he recognized the woman who was speaking. She was the witch that Lucy and he had fought.

She snapped her head behind her and gasped "Evelyn, Gigi! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're here to stop you before doing something stupid like this!" Evelyn snapped.

"I don't take orders from you." Willow sneered and stood up, the lava around her disappearing and she returned to her normal appearance. Her smile of pure joy turned into a harsh grimace.

"Yes you do now come with us!" Evelyn held out her hand.

"You smug little bit…" Willow's fists started to drip but she was stopped by the other woman in a tight black jumpsuit.

"Willow! I've missed you so much!" Gigi cheered and jumped onto Willow.

"Hey Gigi." Willow's face softened and she started to calm down.

"Please come with us, we'll get them later, kay?" Gigi begged.

"Fine." Willow seceded and started to walk away with the other women.

"Wait a second! I'm not done with you guys yet, who are you?" Natsu asked and ran towards them. Willow turned around and smiled at him "Don't worry; we'll finish this later lover boy." She teased him and ran to catch up with her companions.

"That…Her….She's….so!" Natsu said flustered, a blush covering his face.

"Hey Natsu." Lisanna walked up behind Natsu and tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah Lisanna?" Natsu turned around and as soon as he was looking at Lisanna she crashed her lips against his.

Natsu stared at her, shocked but was even more shocked when he found himself closing his eyes and returning the kiss with rising passion.

* * *

><p>Hello all my people! It was difficult to write this chapter, especially the last part...but I still had fun doing it and I hoped you had fun reading it :)!<p>

Do you like Willow, Gigi, and Evelyn?

What do you think of Natsu's betrayal?

Do you want Laxus or Lucy/Luke to tickle you?

Remeber to reviews , it would be amazing and make me soo happy!

See ya next week with 2 new chapters!

~~Ciao, Flame


	7. Love and Massacre

**Author Note: **Hello everyone! NaLu fans approach this chapter with caution! Also their is an intense scene in this chapter so beware of that too :)! Now prepare yourself for some LaLu, some NaLi, and some death! Hope you like it and see ya at the end ;)

You might be wondering, why is this being updated on Thursday?...weeelll this week is special so I will update today and on Saturday like I do normally.

**CONGRATSSSS** A giveaway contest was held again for reviewers, who won you might ask, go to the end of the chapter and find out!

Hope you have a WONDERFUL day!

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Love and Massacre<strong>_

_Last Time On Lucy's The Man?!_

"_Hey Natsu." Lisanna walked up behind Natsu and tapped his shoulder._

"_Yeah Lisanna?" Natsu turned around and as soon as he was looking at Lisanna she crashed her lips against his. _

_Natsu stared at her, shocked but was even more shocked when he found himself closing his eyes and returning the kiss with rising passion._

Lisanna's arms wrapped around Natsu's neck as she deepened their kiss. Natsu's tongue instinctively begged for entrance by licking Lisanna's bottom lip. Lisanna complied and soon their tongues were locked a dance of passion.

They finally separated for air and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Lisanna was surprised to see that Natsu's eyes seemed to be bright pink for a second but then they turned back to onyx.

"Oh Natsu." Was all Lisanna could say before Natsu captured her lips again, this time with even more intensity and lust.

Lisanna smiled widely while they kissed 'Natsu is finally mine.'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Luke and Laxus<strong>_

As Luke walked down the street with Laxus both of them holding ice cream cones he was hit with a sudden wave of…panic? Nausea? Heartbreak? Whatever it was it made Luke collapse on the ground. He screamed out in pain, his shoulder was enveloped in an inferno of pain.

"Hey what's wrong?" Laxus immediately knelt down.

"I don't know…" Luke said and stood up shakily. The sudden wave of emotion and pain passed as quickly as it had came.

"Are all of your wounds healed?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that. It just felt like something squeezed my heart." Luke tried to explain the feeling but couldn't.

"I'm fine anyway, let's get going." Luke tried to dismiss it but Laxus was still worried 'What does this mean?' He asked himself and narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

They decided to skip the sauna and go get some ice cream and go to swimming at the large pool in the resort hotel.

Luke and Laxus finally arrived at the hotel; to the left of the lobby was a giant room with a pool and a hot tub. "This is amazing! First I need swimming shorts on though." Luke summoned Virgo and she gave him a pair of white board shorts with golden stars and black outlining. Luke went into the bathroom at the pool and changed.

Laxus was waiting for him at the entrance. Luke ran to the edge of the pool, at the deep end and leaned down. He dipped his hand in the water it was pleasantly warm. 'Probably from the volcanic activity under here.' Luke thought and stood back up again.

"The water feels great." Luke told him.

"Good." Laxus said and took off his shirt. Luke took off his shirt too reluctantly once he saw Laxus's body. 'I might be slim but I don't have abs or muscles like Laxus.' Luke was lost in thought until he felt himself lifted into the air.

Luke yelled in surprise he turned his head to find none other than Laxus Dreyar holding Luke up above his head.

"Laxus what are you doing?" Luke asked in a panicky voice.

Laxus smirked and crouched. "You know what I'm doing Blondie. Have a nice trip!" Laxus yelled as he pushed off with his legs and flung Luke into the air.

"NOOO!" Luke screamed as he as launched up in the air, he almost touched the ceiling before he started to descend fast towards the water. Other people in the pool started to clear the area, some of them recording what was happening, some pointing and laughing, others staring at him with shocked expressions.

Luke's screams turned into laughter and before he hit the water he curled up into a ball and yelled "Cannon ball!" Luke slammed into the water, making a large plume of water rise as soon as he was submerged.

Luke drifted to the bottom of the 10 ft. deep pool and as soon as his feet touched the ground he pushed off with all of his leg muscles. He swam towards the surface and finally emerged, gasping for air.

Many of the people watching started to clap and cheer meanwhile Laxus was laughing his ass off at Luke. "You'll pay for this Sparky!" Luke grumbled and splashed Laxus with a big wave.

"You're getting cocky Blondie." Laxus cautioned Luke.

"Oh am I? Oops?" Luke smiled and splashed Laxus again.

Laxus growled playfully and jumped into the pool. He started to splash Luke but Luke just went underwater and came back up to splash Laxus. Soon there little splash party turned into a full blown war. Laxus and Luke splashed each other with rising intensity; innocent bystanders accidentally got caught up in the water fight.

Laxus dove under water and pulled Luke's foot down with him. Luke submerged and stared at Laxus, shock written on his face. Luke shook free of Laxus's hands and dove deeper until he was at Laxus's level. He extended his leg and in a muddled voice he yelled "Luke kick!" Luke slammed his foot into Laxus's jaw, sending him flying away in the water.

Luke emerged from the water and quickly jumped out of the pool, "Everyone please get out of the pool." Luke asked the other people and they quickly complied with his request. Luke retrieved two keys from his belt and waited for Laxus to emerge.

Laxus emerged, gasping for air. He glanced around the pool but couldn't find Luke; he finally found him and glared at him. "What are you doing out of water we aren't done Blondie." Laxus smirked and Luke stood tall and smiled.

"Poor Sparky, it's all over." Luke smiled and held up two keys, one was gold and the other silver.

Laxus's eyes opened as he recognized the markings on the keys "Open gate of the male water serpent and the water bearer, Hydrus and Aquarius!"

Hyrus was a long dark blue water serpent, his teeth were jagged and vicious, his forked tongue slipped out of his mouth, he had multiple fins going down his body with green webbing, and his eyes were a piercing turquoise.

"Lucy…you look different." Hydrus said, his head cocked to the side.

Aquarius just glanced at Luke before bursting out laughing "Haha y-you tu-turned into a hahaha guy! This is perfect!"

"Shut up!" Luke blushed and pointed at Laxus "Take care of him!"

"Anything you say." Hydrus responded and closed his eyes "I can hear the voice of the water, pleassse answer my call and bend to my will!" Hydrus snapped his eyes open and long tendrils of water speckled with gold wrapped around his long body.

"Ha I don't have to ask the water for help! It bends to my will whether it wants to out not!" Aquarius gloated proudly and held up her urn.

"Don't get too cocky water bearer." Hydrus snarled and commanded the water to shoot up in the air. Aquarius summoned a torrent of water up into the air and it mixed with Hydrus's water. Soon a giant ball of glowing water formed above the shocked Laxus "Fu…" Was all he could say before the ball of water crashed down onto him, creating a gigantic explosion of water.

Luke shielded himself but he was still swept up in the wave of water along with all of the other people watching them. Luke screamed as he was washed away, the force of the unison raid sending everyone to every corner of the pool room. Finally the water settled and Luke found himself lying on top of Laxus. "You know you're an idiot right?" Laxus asked him and Luke grinned.

"Oops, I might have overdone it." Luke rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. He got off of Laxus and stood up. He offered his hand to the dragon slayer and he took it.

"OVERDONE IT YOU DID A LOT MORE THAN THAT!" Laxus yelled and hit Luke on his head. Luke looked behind him to find that the whole room was in shambles, broken concrete everywhere, the pool had no water in it, and bodies lay strewn across the room.

"What have you done?" A worker burst into the room and asked the pair.

Luke quickly took Laxus's hand and ran over to their clothes. He grabbed them and bolted out of the door but before he completely left he turned around "Sorry Fairy Tail will pay for it!" Luke chuckled and winked before disappearing with Laxus.

Luke and Laxus stopped a few blocks away from the hotel. Luke was panting hard and was struggling to walk "Summoning Aquarius and Hydrus at the same time was not a good idea." Laxus supported Luke and led him to a bench where they could sit.

'What the hell my shoulder feels like it is on fire.' Luke thought and lightly touched his shoulder, hissing at the pain.

After Luke recuperated he and Laxus went into the bathroom of a café and changed out of his wet clothes.

"What are we going to do now, Sparky?" Luke asked as they wandered down the street.

"I don't know. I wanted to swim longer but someone had to make the pool explode." Laxus said with an accusing tone

"Please you started it!" Luke grumbled.

"No you did!" Laxus yelled and turned to Luke.

"YOU DID!" Luke screamed back at Laxus and pointed his finger in Laxus's face.

"YOU DID!" Laxus yelled louder and thrust his face closer to Luke's.

Luke growled and turned away from Laxus "I'm hungry." Luke said and with a final gruff he walked off to find a restaurant.

'Nothing's changed.' Laxus thought with a frown that quickly changed into a smile 'Good, I like my mate feisty.'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Evelyn, Gigi, and Willow<strong>_

The three witches leaped from tree to tree, grabbing out for the vines and swing from them or jumping from branch to branch.

"Why are we here?" Willow asked in an angry tone as she smacked her 100th mosquito.

"Don't act stupid, Willow." Evelyn chided and stopped moving on a thing branch, balancing perfectly.

"You're starting to sound like Paige, Evelyn." Willow remarked and flipped onto a branch next to Evelyn's.

"Are we here for Evelyn?" Gigi asked excitedly and swung on a vine past them.

"No, she would never be caught dead in a place like this." Evelyn snorted.

"I wouldn't blame her." Willow muttered and smacked another bug away from her.

"But it's so fun here!" Gigi exclaimed leaped onto another vine.

"Anyway we're here for Sara." Evelyn announced and started to jump from tree to tree again.

"Of course she would be in this god awful place." Willow groaned and followed the other woman.

"She's so lazy that she probably wouldn't move even if she wanted to." Gigi giggled.

Willow laughed with her 'Sara will be easy to find but Paige is another story.' Willow thought with a frown and accidentally slammed into a tree while she was thinking. She fell down to the jungle floor with a big slam. Gigi leaped down to Willow and leaned over her with a worried look on her face "Are you okay Willow?" She asked and Willow nodded.

"Yeah it was just a little scratch." Willow said and got back up.

"Willow the most ferocious witch done in by a tree, how amusing." Evelyn cackled above them and Willow's face trusted into one of rage. "Shut it Grandma!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Wake Village<strong>_

Wake village was a peaceful little town on the outskirts of Fiore by the ocean. Its main industry was fishing. In the village lived a young 9 year old boy named Zeke, he had spiky raven black hair and bright blue eyes full of joy.

"I'm going out to play for a while ok, mama?" Zeke rushed out of the house and closed the door without waiting for an answer.

His mom shook her head with a smile on her face 'He's so crazy like his brother when he was Zeke's age.'

Zeke rushed out of his small house and instantly saw a strange light coming from the middle of the town. "What's that?" He asked himself as he rushed towards the disturbance.

Half of the village was clustered around a strange black light that kept growing.

"Hey Jared what's up?" Zeke recognized his friend's messy brown hair in the crowd.

"Oh hi Zeke, I don't know. This weird light just appeared out of the town gem about an hour ago."

"Hmm that's weird." Zeke pushed to the front of the crowd and stared at the light.

Soon the orb burst in a bright light and standing where it used to be was a nude woman with curly green hair. Her skin was snow white and flawless except for a black tattoo on the middle of her collarbone. She opened her eyes to reveal two piercing black orbs. In her hand a black and white floral pattern fan appeared.

"Woah a lady appeared." Zeke exclaimed innocently while the other males in the village looked at her with hearts in their eyes and nosebleeds.

The woman finally noticed the people around her and narrowed her eyes "Who are you people?"

The village leader, Marcus approached her with his hands raised. "We should be askin' that question, little lady." He put his hand on her arm. "You're in Wake Village, mind telling me how you got he…" Marcus was cut off as his throat was slit.

"You have no right to put your hands on me." The woman said and held her fan to her face as Marcus's neck started to spurt a ruby waterfall.

Zeke and Jared started shocked at the scene, not fully understanding what was happening.

Another man in the village named Greg stepped forwards and pointed his finger at her "What in tarnation!" He yelled and rushed at the woman.

Her eyes narrowed and she held out her fan. Suddenly Greg stopped "H-How…" He muttered as his body split clean in half and fell onto the ground with a sickening sound.

"None of you have the right to look at me!" She yelled in fury and swiped her fan again, this time cutting down 10 more villagers.

She didn't stop and quickly spun in a circle, killing all of the people around Zeke. Everyone cut in half except Jared and Zeke. But unfortunately for Jared he was taller than Zeke and half of his head was cut off.

Zeke's eyes widened as he saw his friend collapse without a sound next to him. The ground around him was covered in red and slimy guts. It smelt entirely like the coppery scent of blood. Zeke let out a soundless scream until he found his voice again.

"Why did you do this?" Zeke stumbled towards the woman, tears streaming down his face.

"WHY!" He screamed at her and she turned to him with her eyebrow raised. "Seems like I left one of them alive." She said matter-of-factly.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY!" Zeke yelled with increasing ferocity. A magic seal appeared below Zeke and rapidly began to grow.

"You should have played dead, you might have lived." The girl smirked and made a downward stroke with her fan.

Zeke's face was one of shock as he was severed down the middle by the woman's fan. His two halves fell against the ground and joined the rest of the dead bodies, his eyes dulled into lifeless orbs.

"Foolish mortals, none of you are worthy." The woman huffed and flicked her fan, blood droplets spattered onto the ground.

The woman's body was splattered with blood splotches "Damn I got their filthy blood on me." She complained and held up her fan.

A dark aura wrapped around her and her hair started to rise "This is unforgivable!" She screamed and a fiery red magic seal appeared beneath her. "Damon come out!" She yelled.

In the next 10 second the unsuspecting villagers were incinerated and the whole village erupted into flames.

A growing figure walked out of the inferno and it was revealed to be the green haired woman. She snapped her fan together and walked away "It's great to be back." She smiled cruelly and walked down the path away from the burning village.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu and Lisanna<strong>_

They held off their wild feelings for the entire day but when night came again and they set up camp it was game on. Natsu and Lisanna's lips smashed together once again, their kiss was fiery and filled with pure passion. Lisanna moaned as Natsu's expert tongue explored every inch of her mouth.

Natsu and Lisanna stumbled into the tent, their lips still locked with each other. Natsu slammed her down into the blankets and crawled on top of her.

"I've wanted this for so long." Lisanna breathed out. 'Laurel's potion is so strong! I never imagined it would work so fast!'

"Me too." Natsu said huskily and started to nip and suck at her neck.

"Natsu!" Lisanna screamed as her sensed overloaded.

"You're so sensitive." Natsu snickered sexily.

"S-shut up!" Lisanna said with a blush.

Natsu continued his attack on her neck until he reached the top of her breasts, then he went back up and captured Lisanna's lips again. Their tongues battled for dominance but Natsu easily won. He ripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Lisanna followed suit and stripped down to her bra and panties.

Suddenly Natsu was hit with a wave of bad feelings. 'Why is this happening?' Natsu thought 'I'm finally getting with the woman I love.' He convinced himself.

'This is what I've wanted for so long.' Natsu assured himself as he slowly slid down Lisanna's underwear.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Luke and Laxus<strong>_

Laxus opened the door and set Luke down on his bed. "What the hell Blondie?" Laxus sighed and started to strip into his boxers. "You scared me back there."

After their fight on the street they had made up at the restaurant and were devouring the entire menu but halfway through the meal, Luke collapsed and his face collided with his plate of spaghetti. Laxus instantly started to freak out and was about to rush Luke to the hospital but Virgo appeared. She said that Luke was probably just tired and he should rest.

'It has to be more than just exhaustion.' Laxus narrowed his eyes at Luke and laid down next to him.

Laxus closed his eyes and fell asleep with one last thought 'Whatever it is, I promise to protect you from it.'

* * *

><p>Please don't kill me! I had to do it, at least it was a lemon :P! Idk if I will ever do a lemon though...it is all up to you readers!<p>

Remember to leave a review on all of your thoughts about Natsu and Lisanna or what is happening to Luke or the strange green haired woman!

P.S To all of you people who doubt that a potion can overcome a dragon slayer and his mate, it will all be explained later!

**Anyway**...The **winner** of the OC giveaway is...(drum roll)...**LucyandNatsuForever!** Thank you for taking time to review, it has paid off! I will PM you all the details! Also to the rest of you reviewers, don't think i'm neglecting you! I put all of the user names that reviewed for the past chapter in a random chooser thing and it picks for me! I don't put users who have won in a second time so you're bound to win sometime, ;)

_**CONGRATS**_ LucyandNatsuForever!

Ciao, Flame!


	8. Weakness

Hello everyone, How are you? I hope you're doing _**Wonderfully**_! Sorry for updating so late yesterday was really busy.

You guys really don't like NaLi lol. Things are going to start going downhill for poor Luke, so get ready for a lot of sadness and a lot of anger!

I'm glad the green haired woman was received so well and to answer the question "Are all of the OCs going to be witches?" No, most of the OCs are not going to be witches.

Anyway this chapter is kinda intense so a little warning but it happens for a reason. Please review and see ya at the end! (Sorry for any mistakes)

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Weakness<strong>_

_Last Time On Lucy's The Man?!_

'_It has to be more than just exhaustion.' Laxus narrowed his eyes at Luke and laid down next to him._

_Laxus closed his eyes and fell asleep with one last thought 'Whatever it is, I promise to protect you from it.'_

"Goodbye Luce." Natsu said and started to walk away from her.

"No Natsu!" Lucy yelled and tried to catch up to the pink haired dragon slayer

Natsu kept walking and a faceless woman leaped into his arms. "WHY?" Lucy asked but Natsu either couldn't hear or was ignoring her.

Slowly her body started to dissolve as Natsu and the faceless woman started to kiss fiercely. Soon only one of her brown eyes was left and she winked out of existence with one last image, Evelyn smirking in front of Natsu and mouthing the words "I win."

* * *

><p>"NO!" Luke yelled and his dream ended, his right shoulder lightly throbbed.<p>

Luke woke up once again with a burst of terror and heavy panting. "Dammit, why is this happening?" Luke tried to get up but he felt absolutely horrible.

"Be careful Blondie." Laxus peeked around the corner.

"Oh Laxus, why are you awake?" Luke asked and Laxus grunted "Someone needs to make the food."

"Aww that's so sweet, you care about me so much." Luke swooned and tried kissed Laxus on the cheek. Laxus's cheeks turned bright red and he looked away "I just wanted some food."

Luke chuckled and sat down at the table where an array of food was. Laxus sat next to him "Why did you faint Luke?" He asked seriously and Luke sighed while putting his fork down.

"I don't know, I keep getting flashes of overwhelmed emotions or sickness."

"We're taking you to Porlyusica and Wendy." Laxus announced.

"No we're not! I'll just ask Nix or Virgo to help." Luke went back into the bedroom and got both keys. He breathed in deep "Open gate of the fire bird, Phoenix." The key glowed dully but then died out.

"What the hell!" Luke tried to summon Nix again but it didn't work.

"Maybe Virgo." Luke muttered and tried to summon the maiden but the same result happened.

Luke said a vibration under his breath and tried to summon some of his other keys. All of them were worthless except for one, Plue. "Puun Pun." The "dog" said and patted Luke who was sitting on the floor and looking at his keys.

"Why is this happening?" He yelled and punched the wall.

"What's wrong?" Laxus came once he heard the loud slam. He found Luke panting while slumped onto to the floor and cursing as he stared at his keys.

"I can't summon my spirits anymore." Luke muttered and picked up his full keys. "I don't know why this is happening! Even when I summon Plue I can barely hold his gate open." Luke's eyes started to water.

"It's probably because you're tired, how about we go out for the day." Laxus quickly changed the subject, not wanting to see Luke cry.

"I can't leave now."

"Don't worry once you get back you'll be able to summon them." Laxus tried to reason with him.

"I guess…" Luke reluctantly got up and they left the hotel after they got dressed in different clothes.

They walked to a small shopping district about a mile away from the hotel and started to shop around. Luke instantly went to the shop and looked around for some gate keys. The owner said they had a few in the backroom and disappeared behind a curtain.

Luke picked up a mirror that was supposed to show you what you looked like if you were the opposite gender. "Guess I don't need this." Luke chuckled and laid the mirror down.

Laxus laughed and picked up the mirror, looking at his reflection "Wow Laxus you're cute as a girl, maybe we should call Evelyn and have her change you too." Luke giggled and Laxus frowned "I'm good."

After experimenting with some magic hair changing smoke and flute that puts people to sleep, the shop owner finally returned with a single silver key. The symbol on it looked like a lower case q.

"Q? What spirit is that?" Laxus asked, not recognizing the symbol.

Luke on the other hand instantly recognized it "Leo minor! I want it, I want it, I want it!" Luke snatched the key from the owner "How much is it?" Luke asked in a crazed tone.

"Uh 175,000 jewels." The owner stuttered and slowly backed away while holding up his hands. He got behind the counter and waited for a response from the silent Luke.

"NO!" Luke screamed, losing his composure but he quickly retrieved it.

"I mean, can you please give a discount. Just for me." Luke whispered and winked at the last part. He assumed a pose that made his chest stick out.

"Ummm still 175,000." The man looked uncomfortably at Luke.

"Please." Luke crawled onto the counter and assumed his signature pose.

"Idiot!" Laxus growled and dragged Luke off the counter, away from the terrified man. "Here's your damn money!" Laxus threw some money on the table and threw Luke out of the shop. "Do I need to tie you up! You're like a dog in heat and it's even worse because that trick won't work anymore."

Luke finally realized that he didn't have his voluptuous figure anymore and turned cherry red "Oops sorry."

Laxus shook his head and started to walk away. Luke got up and caught up with the other blonde quickly.

"Does my trick work on you?" Luke asked innocently and Laxus's face lit up in a blush.

"Of course it doesn't!" Laxus yelled at the blonde who cast a sad glance at the ground.

"Is it because I'm a boy now?" Luke asked quietly.

"N-no."

"You hesitated." Luke pointed out monotonously.

"No I didn't!" Laxus shouted and expected Luke to retort but he didn't say anything.

"Hey Blondie." Laxus said and tried to get Luke's attention. Luke eventually snapped out of it and looked at Laxus with tear filled eyes. "Promise me Laxus! Promise me you'll never leave me!" He yelled in the middle of the street. He ran into Laxus and wrapped his arms around him.

Luke sobbed into Laxus's arms and kept muttering "Promise me."

Laxus pushed Luke away and looked into his tear filled eyes "Where is this coming from Blondie?" Laxus asked.

Luke finally told Laxus about all of his dreams and the reason Evelyn cursed him. "You'll leave me eventually for someone else; Evelyn will take away all my happiness."

Laxus stared at Luke, rage was starting to boil in him, 'Evelyn is going to pay for this' He decided. "Luke I will stay with you forever, I don't care of you are a girl, boy, or even a cat. I love you for you and nothing will tear us apart." Laxus swooped down and captured Luke's lips.

Luke's eyes widened in surprise at the surprise kiss. 'Thank you Laxus.' He closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

They separated and Laxus swiped off a few stray tears on Luke's face with his thumb.

"This promise goes two ways okay Blondie."

"Yeah Sparky." Luke sniffled as a gang of guys passed them.

"Ha fags." The one at the lead said. He had spiky black Mohawk, an ugly rat face, and a tattoo of a skull on his cheek.

"What did you just say?" Laxus growled and stepped in front of Luke protectively.

"What do you think we said, shit head." Another guy stepped forwards, this one was chubby and bald, and he also had a tattoo on his cheek.

"I'll give you five seconds to walk away." Laxus snarled and a few tiny bolts of lightning started to appear around his body.

The leader looked like he was scared for a second but quickly hid it "Come on guys, these fags aren't worth it."

Laxus was about to go after the men but Luke put a hand on his arm and shook his head "Let's go." Luke turned around and started to walk the other way. Laxus reluctantly followed him.

They stopped at a sandwich shop in the evening and as Laxus sat down to eat, Luke went to the bathroom. While Luke was in the bathroom a skinny guy snuck up behind Laxus and stole the sandwiches from the table.

"See ya, Grampa!" The skinny man teased and ran off.

"Dammit get back here." Laxus got up and in his anger he didn't notice the skull on the skinny man's cheek.

Luke entered the clean bathroom and rushed to the urinals. Unaware of the approaching danger, Luke sighed happily as he relieved himself. Behind Luke, four other men silently crept into the bathroom and waited until Luke was done.

Luke tucked himself back into his pants and flushed the urinal. As soon as he pulled the lever two strong arms wrapped around him and tried to pin his arms to his sides. Luke instinctively pushed the arms away before his arms were completely pinned and turned around.

Luke turned his left foot and raised his right leg, preforming a roundhouse kick to the stranger's side. The man gasped in pain and fell to the floor.

The other man leapt forwards and tried to tackle Luke but he dove out of the way. The man slammed into the urinal and groaned on the floor 'Dodging everything during guild fights is actually helping.' Luke smiled and took a closer look at the enemy. He gasped when he saw that he recognized the chubby man on the floor and the man with a Mohawk standing next to him.

"Wow you got a little fight in you, gay boy." The man snickered and Luke frowned deeply at the insult.

Luke reached down for his keys and realized that he forgot them at the hotel. 'I wouldn't be able to use them anyway.' Luke thought bitterly and remembered that he had a trump card.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed Leo Minor's key. 'Please work' Luke prayed and held out the key. "You should never fight with a Fairy Tail wizard!" Luke declared and tried to summon Leo but he wouldn't come out.

Luke cussed and shoved Leo's key in his pocket.

The Mohawk man snickered "Haha you ain't shit." He rushed at Luke with his fists raised. He punched with his right fist; Luke used his left palm to push his fist out of the way, ducked under, and thrust his right fist into the man's side.

He groaned in pain but was able to absorb most of the attack. He grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him close. As soon as Luke was close enough the man raised his knee violently into Luke's stomach, knocking the air out of the blonde.

Luke gasped for air on the floor as the men stood over him. The four men crowded around him and started kick him in the sides, hard.

Luke cried out in pain and his body shook from every kick. Finally they stopped, Luke was curled in a fetal position and holding his head.

"Let's kill him Liam." The fat man said.

"Shut up Eren, let's have some fun with him before that." Liam smiled crookedly and turned to the other two men "Alister, Brandon, help tie the little fairy up." The two men produced rope and knelt down to Luke.

Luke tried to resist but that only got him a swift punch in the jaw. He opened his mouth to yell but Liam clamped his hand over Luke's mouth. Luke tried to remove Liam's foul hand by spitting on it and biting it. Liam laughed at Luke's attempts "Don't worry you'll use your mouth very soon."

Luke's eyes widened as a blindfold was tied around his eyes and he was gagged by rope.

Eren, Alister, and Brandon all worked together and tied Luke's arms and legs.

'Oh god what should I do.' Luke asked himself and felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes.

'Please someone save me!' Luke screamed in his mind and made attempts to voice his plea but it was muffled by the gag 'Please!'

Luke heard the sound of cruel snickering. 'Please Laxus! Save me! Help me!' Luke screamed in urgency but he knew no one could hear him.

"Eren, undo the gag. I want to play with our captured fairy." Luke recognized Liam's voice and tried to shake free of his restraints. He turned his head to the side away from Liam but one of the men punch him straight in the face and the other held his head forward. He felt his shirt get ripped by one of them and he let out a muffled sob.

'Laxus, please save me! PLEASE LAXUS!' Luke screamed clearly in his mind. Of course no answer came and Luke lost all hope 'It's all over.'

"Open wide." Liam teased and Luke felt the gag loosen.

'LAXUS!' His mate's name was repeated many times throughout his mind as tears started to stream down his face.

Suddenly the bathroom door exploded open and a man stepped through the threshold. It was revealed to be an infuriated Laxus. Laxus's whole body was covered in lightning and he was fuming with utter rage "Luke!" He yelled and looked at all of the other men "You fuckers are going to die!"

Before they could react Laxus zipped towards Liam and slammed his fist into his head. Liam's face slammed against the bathroom wall but Laxus didn't dwell on it instead he turned to the two forcing Luke's head forwards.

Laxus sent two huge bolts of lightning into their bodies and electrocuted them from the inside out. Eren was trying to sneak away but Laxus saw him and grabbed into his shirt. "Scum!" Laxus snarled and lifted Eren by the head into the air before slamming it into the ground.

Laxus still fumed with rage and looked ready to go for round two with the beaten males but Luke was finally able to shake off his gag "Laxus!" He yelled and got the attention of the dragon slayer. Laxus quickly untied Luke and helped him up. "Let's go Laxus." Luke started to walk out of the bathroom.

"But Luke, these guys haven't paid enough!" Laxus stopped Luke.

"Yes they have Laxus, now let's go." Luke said with more authority and continued "Please." He begged Laxus and he eventually gave up.

"Fine but if I ever see them again, I will kill them." Laxus vowed.

"You won't have the chance too, I'll kill them myself." Luke said solemnly and they left the bathroom and restaurant.

A bloody man lay outside the shop; it was the man who stole their sandwiches. Once Laxus had caught up with him he had scared the tiny man until he told Laxus Liam's plans. After that Laxus punched the man hard and ran into the bathroom.

They went back to the hotel and Luke instantly went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turned on the shower and waited until it was hot; he stripped out of his tattered clothing and looked at himself in the mirror. His lip was cut and a few bruises were forming on his sides. He sighed and entered the shower. Luke groaned and sat on the shower floor. 'I wasn't able to do anything….if Laxus wasn't there, I would have been…' Luke though, unaware of the tears streaming down his face.

'Dammit I'm so weak! I can't even summon my spirits anymore!' Luke started to sob.

'I can't protect anyone, I don't deserve my friends!' Luke's whole body shook.

Laxus started to pick up Luke's sob and instantly broke the door and entered the bathroom. "What's wrong, Luke?" He asked but his answer was only sobs.

Laxus got a towel, turned the water off, and wrapped Luke in it. He carried the other Blonde to the bedroom and laid him down. Laxus held Luke until his sobs started to turn into light whimpers.

"I'm so weak." Luke muttered.

"No you aren't Blondie, you're one of the strongest people I know."

"Than explain why Gigi almost killed you, or why I can't summon any of my spirits, or why I couldn't defend myself from getting fucking murdered!" Luke burst out and jumped off of Laxus's lap.

" I always have to depend on other people!" Luke exclaimed.

Laxus got up and stopped Luke from his tyrant "You're supposed to depend on me. I am your mate and will protect you with my life. Don't worry we'll figure everything out once we get back to Fairy Tail." Laxus assured the unstable celestial spirit mage

"Thanks Laxus…for everything." Luke looked up at Laxus and leaned forwards, locking his lips with Laxus's.

Luke took control and slipped his tongue into Laxus's mouth before he could do anything. Laxus eventually recovered from the sudden lip attack and explored Luke's sweetly warm cavern. Luke smirked into the kiss and pushed Laxus onto the bed, surprising the dragon slayer.

Their tongues began to battle for dominance but they had to separate for air. "Where did that come from Blondie." Laxus panted and Luke grinned.

"It was a reward for saving me." Luke winked and got up.

"Where's part 2?" Laxus asked, still lying on the bed.

"Sorry that's all you get." Luke chuckled and left the bedroom, towards the kitchen. 'I'm going to get stronger I swear!' Luke vowed and went to make himself some dinner while watching the lacrima TV.

'When did Blondie get so dominant?' Laxus asked himself, still flustered 'You get more fun to play with each day Blondie.'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu and Lisanna<strong>_

Natsu lay down next to Lisanna, still awake. He should be basking in the glow of being with the one he loved but for some reason he felt like he had betrayed someone and himself. 'I feel like throwing up.' Natsu thought and looked over at the sleeping Lisanna.

"I love you and only you." Natsu whispered and shuffled closer to the white-haired mage.

He slowly drifted off into a land of dreams.

Lisanna woke up next to a naked Natsu Dragneel. 'This is my dream and I've finally accomplished it!' Lisanna giggled at her thought and accidentally woke Natsu up.

"Oh sorry baby." Lisanna apologized as Natsu stretched his arms and opened his eyes. "It's okay Lis."

They both got out from under the covers and dressed. "Last night was great!" Lisanna exclaimed and as they sat down to eat. Natsu who was already stuffing his face, nodded 'I guess it was' Natsu thought.

Lisanna sat next to Natsu and clung to his arm "We're going to have so much fun together right Natsu."

"Yeah, today we're going to find the dragon!" Natsu yelled happily and Lisanna looked nervously at the floor 'There won't be any dragon.' Lisanna thought but didn't say it aloud.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Evelyn, Willow, and Gigi<strong>_

Willow groaned loudly and obnoxiously, they were currently in a tiny opening in the jungle where the sun could reach. In the middle of the lush clearing was a dark violet haired woman. She had long hair that was tied back in two long ponytails on both sides of her head; she was wearing a pink kimono with white flowers and with a black sash and a long black skirt with a white sash that acted as a belt.

"I don't want to." The woman groaned.

"Sara you have to get up!" Evelyn yelled and pulled on Sara's arm.

Sara moaned and turned away from Evelyn. "Noooo… I fought a scary man and now I'm tired"

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn asked in an annoyed tone while tapping her foot.

"When I woke up a scary old man was watching me and forced me to fight him…" Sara yawned and continued "He was really strong and now I'm tired."

Willow giggled "Having some trouble Evelyn?"

"Shut up Willow! Why don't you try?"

"Don't worry I'll get her." Gigi said and picked up Sara.

"Finally, now let's go." Evelyn grumbled while Willow jumped down from her perch and landed next to Gigi and Sara.

"Where to next, Captain?" Willow asked with fake admiration.

Evelyn sighed and started to walk away from the group "Paige, I sensed her awakening a while ago. I was hoping she wouldn't come out so soon."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Celestial Spirit Realm<strong>_

"Dammit!" Loke growled and slammed his fists onto the screen where they were watching Luke. 'I wasn't able to help at all.' Loke thought, ashamed of himself.

All of Luke's other spirits were with him and their feelings were the same as his.

"Why can't I do anything, King?" He asked and turned to the giant celestial spirit floating behind them.

"We have to wait until he accepts." The celestial spirit king's usual joyous face was twisted in rage at the scene in front of him "It was Layla's request."

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone! Sry it got so real in this chapter. Some of the words and actions used in this chapter are absolutely horrible but we have to accept that they are unfortunately still used in our society.<p>

But skipping all of that stuff, I hope you liked the rest. I can't wait to write more and read your feedback so PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Seven

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Hello all you readers! How are you today…**WONDERFUL**, that's great!

I hope you enjoy and I'll see ya at the end!

Sorry for any mistakes in advance ;p

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Seven<strong>_

_Last Time On Lucy's The Man?!_

"_Why can't I do anything, King?" He asked and turned to the giant celestial spirit floating behind them._

"_We have to wait until he accepts." The celestial spirit king's usually happy face was twisted in rage "It was Layla's request."_

_**3 Day Timeskip!**_

Luke woke up once again from a nightmare but this time he wasn't scared, if anything he was excited. "That's it!" He exclaimed and jumped out of bed "Laxus wake up!" He yelled before disappearing into the kitchen.

Luke ripped open the drawers and searched for a pen and paper.

"What is it this time?" Laxus grumbled and followed Luke reluctantly. Luke didn't answer; he just let out a small sound of triumph once he found a pen and a notepad. He set it down at the counter and began to furiously draw a symbol on it.

"What is that?" Laxus glanced over Luke's shoulder but again was met with no answer.

"Done!" Luke said after a minute and showed his picture of the symbol. It was a circle with 6 circles surrounding it and a smaller circle that had a star in the middle of it.

"This is the reason you woke me up at 5:00 in the morning?" Laxus raised his eyebrow.

Luke sighed "Be more observant next time Laxus! Gigi had this symbol on her right thigh and I knew I recognized it from somewhere, it was also on…" Luke paused for dramatic effect "Evelyn." He finished and let the news sink in.

Laxus was interesting now; he sat down and studied the symbol "So you think these two are connected somehow."

"They must be, maybe they both belonged to an ancient dark guild."

"It would make sense that Gigi is a witch with that monstrous power of hers. We need too…" Laxus started to say but Luke interrupted him..

"We need to get this information to Gramps immediately." Luke concluded.

"Well today is our last day at the resort anyway." Laxus said

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. You know what that means right?" Luke asked with a grin on his face.

"To the all you can eat buffet!" Laxus cheered and they rushed out of the room and downstairs where they were holding a weekly all you can eat breakfast buffet.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu and Lisanna<strong>_

Natsu was still a little bummed as him and Lisanna entered the train terminal. They hadn't found any dragons or traces that one was ever there.

"I'm sorry it must have been a fake." Lisanna consoled him

"It's ok Lis. It wasn't your fault and it was worth it in the end, I have my mate now." Natsu growled lowly and Lisanna felt chills go down her spine 'It's like he totally forgot about Lucy!' Lisanna thought triumphantly as they boarded the train.

Natsu instantly passed out as the train started to move and fell into Lisanna's lap.

"Everything I want is happening." Lisanna whispered happily and started to stroke Natsu's surprisingly soft pink hair. With her other hand she touched the bite mark on her collar bone and grinned even brighter.

They finally arrived in Magnolia faster than the first time because the train didn't stop to pick up passengers. Natsu rushed off of the train. "We're finally home!" Natsu yelled and stretched his arms.

"Natsuuuuuu" A voice echoed above them. Natsu looked up as a blue ball of fur crashed into him. "Natsu I missed you." Happy said and hugged Natsu with is tiny blue arms.

"I missed you too Buddy." Natsu smiled and perched the exceed on his shoulder. "I have good news Happy."

"What is it? Did you find Igneel?" Happy asked excitedly

"No, but it was something just as good, Lisanna is my mate now!" Natsu announced and Happy looked at him confused.

Natsu was expecting Happy to be overjoyed but instead his partner was dead silent "Aren't you happy, Happy?"

Happy leaped off of Natsu's shoulder, grew his wings, and floated in front of Natsu's face. "What about Lu…" Happy was cut off by Lisanna.

"Happy! I'm so glad to see you." Lisanna said loudly and turned to Natsu "Of course he's happy, Natsu. His mom and dad are finally a couple."

Happy narrowed his eyes 'I guess I should be glad but what about Lucy? She's my family too!' Happy was about to voice his opinion but Lisanna was already leading Natsu to the exit

"Let's go to the guild now they will be excited to see us." She suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!" Natsu was easily distracted and ran off in the direction of Fairy Tail.

Happy sighed and flew off towards the guild too "I thought a mate was supposed to be eternal."

They arrived at the guild and Natsu kicked open the doors with is foot "We're here!" He announced and everyone welcomed them back.

"Welcome back Fire Princess."

"Shut up Ice Prick."

"You wanna go Flametard?" Gray asked but didn't wait for an answer; he leaped onto the pink haired man and started to fight. Natsu quickly joined and soon 5 more people form the guild were involved in the scuffle.

Barrels, tables, plates, and even people were thrown around the guild, destroying the building. "I have to fix that you know!" Mira changed into her demon form and jumped into the fight, punching an unsuspecting Natsu in the face and sending him flying towards Makarov and Mavis.

Makarov caught Natsu in his giant hand without looking up from his papers. "Why did you do this?" The current guild master whispered darkly and Natsu looked over his shoulder "What are you muttering about Gramps?"

"You were the only level headed guild member who didn't destroy anything! Now you're destroying hotels and shops!" Makarov yelled at a picture of Luke his hair seemed to become even whiter.

"What happened to you?" Makarov started to cry as he glanced at the bill for repairs.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the picture 'L-Luce!' It was like a dam had been broken in Natsu's mind and now an ocean of memories was flooding his mind. 'Shit! What have I done!' Natsu thought as he realized what he had done to his true mate.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Lisanna skipped up to him and wrapped her arms around him "Are you okay baby?"

Natsu wanted to scream, punch, and kick himself. "What have I done?" He asked himself aloud and separated from Lisanna "I-I've got to go." Natsu stuttered and stumbled out of the guild hall.

'What's wrong with him? I should me irresistible to him.' Lisanna thought angrily 'Whatever it's too late, Natsu claimed me and now I'm his mate forever.'

Mavis was listening to the conversation and furrowed her eyebrows 'Why did Lisanna call Natsu that? Could Natsu have….no he can't be that stupid and he loves Lucy.'

Natsu ran as fast as he could to his shared house with Laxus and Luke. He instantly picked up Luke's scent first 'How could I have forgotten this scent?' He knew the house was empty because the lights weren't on and couldn't sense another presence.

He was about to burst through the door but a white piece of paper stopped him. It read:

_Hi Natsu! I'm gone for a week at a resort! _

_Can you believe it I won a hotdog eating contest!_

_Anyway can't wait to see you again, I'll be back soon._

_Love you, __Luke._

Natsu stared at the note in shock especially the last three words. He felt tears sting his eyes and he opened the door before they started to spill. The dragon slayer ran upstairs and collapsed into the bed. He grabbed Luke's pillow and hugged it tightly, inhaling the scent, unaware of the tears that were streaming down his face as the weight of the situation sunk in.

"'I'm sorry Luke, I'm so sorry." Natsu whispered.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Laxus and Luke<strong>_

Laxus and Luke got out of the private hot springs room. After eating most of the buffet, they decided to go to the hot springs one more time before leaving. They dressed and had to pack all of their things and check out of the hotel. While Laxus went to his room and packed, Luke was left alone.

Luke stripped out of his clothes and changed into khaki flat front shorts and a white V-neck.

He packed all of his clothes and cleaned up the room a little bit. He finally reached his keys, just the site of them made him sad. "I will get you back." Luke whispered to the keys and set them down near his suitcase. Luke checked the kitchen once more and saw that he left the crap of paper with Evelyn's symbol on it, He quickly shoved it into his pocket.

After finally finishing, Luke left his room and met Laxus in the lobby. They both checked out and raced to the train before it set off.

Laxus and Luke arrived just in time and sat down at a booth as the train started to move.

"It will be so nice to see everyone again." Luke said.

"Y-Yeah." Laxus muttered weakly.

Luke narrowed his eyes and stared at the other blonde "Are you okay Sparky?" He asked and Laxus nodded slowly.

"Yeah j-just a little motion s-sickness." Laxus looked ready to throw up.

"Lay down! I don't want any puke on me." Luke chuckled. Laxus was about to argue but was hit with growing waves of nausea. He groaned and collapsed onto Luke's lap.

Luke started to comb through Laxus's hair with his fingers and looked out of the window "We'll be back soon Natsu."

After a few hours the train finally arrived in Magnolia around 5:00. Luke woke Laxus up and they got off of the train. "No city compares to Magnolia." Luke said and smiled at the city he loved dearly. It was still light outside and the town was lively with pleasant aroma of flowers enveloped Magnolia, the scent put all Fairy Tail members at ease.

Laxus agreed, they left the terminal and started to walk towards their house. "Let's go to Fairy Tail after this." Laxus suggested and Luke nodded.

They arrived at the house, the door was left wide open and the lights were on. Luke and Laxus instantly went into spy mode and slowly crept into the house. Luke saw no signs of a break in and heard sounds coming from upstairs.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan form the cupboard. Luke motioned for Laxus to stay behind him and started to go up the stairs before Laxus agreed. Laxus tried to stop Luke once he recognized the strangers scent but decided not to. 'This will be a nice surprise to Pinky.'

Luke got to the top of the stair he strained his hearing 'It's coming from the bedroom.' Luke thought and walked over to the door.

After counting down from 5 Luke crust through the door, a figure was on the bed but shot up at the sudden burst of noise. Luke swung his frying pan without thinking and grinned when he heard the satisfying sound of metal smacking against the stranger's face.

The intruder dropped to the floor and Luke looked down at the body, is eyes widened in shock once he saw its face. "Natsu! I am so sorry, please forgive me." Luke knelt down to Natsu and touched his smashed face.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked in a panicky voice.

"L-Luke." Natsu stammered and looked up at his true mate. His eyes started to water but he quickly blinked the approaching tears away.

"Good, you're okay!" Luke wrapped his arms around Natsu and smiled "Sorry, I'm such an idiot." Luke apologized while Natsu looked up, stunned. 'I should be the one saying that.' Natsu thought sadly and nuzzled into Luke's neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

Luke separated and got up "Did you find any clues to Igneel?" He asked.

Natsu shook his head and slowly got up.

"Aww that sucks, sorry. Why don't you come to the guild with Laxus and me to cheer up? You can tell me all about you're mission with Lisanna." Luke started to walk through the doorway.

Natsu started to panic 'Lisanna's at the guild! I don't want Luke to get hurt.'

Luke stared at Natsu for a while, waiting for an answer "Fine." Natsu said and all three of them walked to Fairy Tail.

'When do I tell Luke?' Natsu asked himself and trudged behind Laxus and Luke who were joking with each other.

Natsu stared at Luke's smiling face 'I just don't want to lose you.'

Luke ran up to the Fairy Tail doors and pushed them open "Hi everyone!" He yelled. Everyone turned to him and said their greetings. Laxus split up from Natsu and Luke, going to sit with his team. Luke led Natsu to the table Wendy, Gray, Carla, and Happy were sitting at.

"Hi Luc..Luke." Wendy got up and hugged Luke. Luke spun Wendy around "Hey Wendy, I missed you."

Wendy giggled "I missed you too." Luke let Wendy go and they sat down at the table.

"Luuushhhyyy!" Happy leaped into Luke's chest. "Do you have any fish?"

Luke hit the talking "cat" on the head "Is that all you care about, baka neko!"

Erza and Gray laughed as Happy nursed his wound. "So how was your vacation?" They asked and Luke stiffened 'How much should I tell them about?' He asked himself and decided to go with a simple answer "It was great, really relaxing."

"How was your mission Natsu?" Erza asked the dragon slayer who as staring off into space.

"Natsu!" Luke yelled and waved his and in front of Natsu's face.

"What?" Natsu snapped out of his trance.

"What happened on your mission?" Gray asked.

Natsu's eyes nervously darted around the room "Umm it was okay, nothing really happened. We did meet a strange girl though."

"Strange girl?"

"Yeah it was this crazy girl with crimson hair; she kept changing moods and used lava magic. She also had a weird black symbol on her stomach; her name was Willy I think." Natsu recounted his mission, leaving out the parts with Lisanna.

Luke's eyes widened at the mention of the strange symbol. "Did it look like this?" Luke pulled out a piece of paper form his pocket and smoothed it on the table. Natsu looked at the symbol and nodded as he recognized it "Yeah, exactly like it."

Luke stood up suddenly "I need to go see Master." He announced and walked up to the bar. "Where is Master?" He asked Mira and she pointed upstairs "He's in his office."

Luke thanked Mira and ran up the stairs. He went into the Master's office without knocking; the old man jumped up in surprise, Mavis was sitting on the desk "Luke, my child you're back."

"Just got back. Anyway I think it's time for you to tell me the full story of Evelyn." Luke instantly went to business and laid the picture on the table "What does this symbol mean?"

"Where did you see this?"

"Not only did I see it on Evelyn but it was also on a psycho woman that almost killed Laxus and I. Natsu saw it on some girl too." Luke explained and Makarov sighed.

"I hoped this wouldn't happen…"

"What?"

"A long time ago, before you were born, there was a dark guild made up of 7 witches, The Coven. All of them had tremendous power and represented one of the seven deadly sins, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Pride, Greed, Sloth, and Wrath." Makarov waited until Luke nodded and continued "They were sealed away by a powerful wizard but now it seems like they are all emerging once again. I hoped it would only be Evelyn because she might be manageable on her own but with all of them…" Makarov just shook his head.

Luke took a moment for it all to sink in "How powerful are they?"

Mavis started to explain "They are all known for different strengths. Envy for her strategic skills, Gluttony for her raw power, Lust for her captivation magic, Pride for her cruelty, Greed for her knowledge of multiple magic, Wrath for her battle hungry nature, and finally Sloth for her destructive powers. Each of them could take out Gildarts if they recover their full power."

Luke stared shocked at the ground "B-but Gildarts is our strongest guild member."

"We know we've already contacted the council on this." Mavis answered, her vibrant green eyes were shadowed with worry.

"There must be some way to help!" Luke exclaimed and stood up, knocking his chair over.

Makarov shook his head "It would be suicide, my child."

"Dammit." Luke muttered "Thank you Mavis and Master." Luke opened the door and walked through but was hit with a…brick wall. Luke fell against the ground "Who put a wall there." He said in a daze and looked up to find not a wall but Laxus Dreyar.

"Sorry Blondie, you should watch where you're going next time." Laxus smirked.

Luke blushed and got up "Shut up Sparky." Luke pushed past the blonde and went down the stairs.

"What's got Blondie's panties in a twist?" Laxus asked Makarov and Mavis.

"This." Makarov held up the symbol and Laxus frowned "What is it this time?"

While Luke was upstairs, Lisanna snuck behind Natsu and pounced on him. "Hey baby you ran out of the guild so quickly earlier." Lisanna purred and rubbed her cheek against his.

Natsu was about to growl but he held himself back "Yeah, I had to do something at home." He made up a lie.

Natsu quickly got up and ran to the bathroom with no explanation. Gray and Erza stared suspiciously at Lisanna while Wendy, Happy, and Carla were busy talking.

Lisanna was unaware of a pair of stormy gray eyes staring at her 'What the hell is she doing with Natsu.' Laxus thought with a frown as Freed told him how much he missed Laxus.

Laxus got up and walked up the stairs, towards Master's office and entered as Luke left and rushed downstairs. "Where is Natsu?" Luke asked once he noticed that Natsu wasn't there.

"Why do you want to know?" Lisanna asked with a slightly snotty tone.

Luke ignored the question and went to the bathroom where Erza and Gray were motioning to. He entered the bathroom and saw Natsu at the sink washing his face. His eyes were red and puffy 'Why would Natsu be crying?' Luke approached the dragon slayer slowly.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Luke asked and Natsu looked at him surprised "N-no just got some dust in my eyes." Natsu said and started to leave the bathroom but Luke put an arm out and stopped him "You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Not everything." Natsu accidently whispered aloud.

"What?" Luke thought he heard something.

"Nothing, don't worry I'm fine." Natsu rushed past Luke before he was stopped again.

'What the hell is happening?' Luke looked into the mirror, his lip was completely healed and most of his bruises were fading. He could have sworn he saw himself in the mirror but as a girl, Lucy.

"I'll change back soon." Luke promised himself and left the bathroom.

Luke talked to Levy, Cana, and Mira the rest of the time and slowly the guild members started to leave. Finally, Laxus emerged from the Makarov's office with a troubled look on his face.

He met up with Luke and they said goodbye to their friends, they stopped next to where Natsu was talking to Happy "Let's go Natsu and Happy." Luke said.

Natsu and Happy got up and before Natsu left the guild be turned back to find Lisanna staring at them with a look of pure hatred. He quickly looked away 'What am I going to do with Lisanna?'

They reached their house and went to the bedroom; even though they didn't fight any witches that day they were extremely tired, emotionally and physically. Laxus stripped into boxers while Luke put on a white tank top and shorts.

Laxus and Luke went to bed while Natsu began to slowly take off of his clothes "Hurry up Natsu, get into bed." Luke demanded and Natsu took off his shirt but left his pants on. "I could sleep on the couch it looks kinda cramped." Natsu said and Luke looked at him strangely "Are you serious, we always sleep together. I love sleeping with my mates." Laxus smiled when Luke used the phrase "my mates." While Natsu frowned and felt a wave of guilt and anger wash over him.

He lay down on the other side of Luke but didn't touch him. Happy curled up in a ball between Natsu's and Luke's heads. Laxus was sleeping with his arms entwined around Luke's chest protectively.

Natsu looked at Laxus enviously "I don't have the right to touch him anymore or even call him my mate.'

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone! Finally Natsu, Luke, and Laxus are together and we can progress the story a little bit. I was going to hold off on fully explaining the witches but this chapter seemed as good as any. Also if you were bummed about not getting to see the witches this chapter, they will appear soon.<p>

The Celestial Spirit Key problem will also be explained later but that will be in a few chapters.

I hope you guys liked it, don't forget to review~! review!

Ciao, Flame


	10. Road Trip

**I do now own Fairy Tail!**

Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews last chapter, I hope to answer some of your questions in this chapter :)

I hope you have a WONDERFUL day and I will see you at the end ;)!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Road Trip<strong>_

_Last Time On Lucy's The Man?!_

_He lay down on the other side of Luke but didn't touch him. Happy curled up in a ball between Natsu's and Luke's heads. Laxus was sleeping with his arms entwined around Luke's chest protectively. _

_Natsu looked at Laxus enviously "I don't have the right to touch him anymore or even call him my mate.'_

Natsu woke up around 10 o'clock, Luke and Laxus were still slumbering, and Luke was frowning for some reason. Natsu sighed and got up, accidentally waking Happy.

"Good morning Natsu." Happy exclaimed and Natsu clamped a hand over Happy's mouth. He signaled for Happy to be quiet. They silently crept out of the house and started to walk towards the guild.

"Are we going to live with Lisanna now?" Happy asked unexpectedly.

"What! Why would we? Natsu was shocked at the question

"She's your mate now, right?"

"No Luce is."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said!" Natsu snapped, Happy looked frightened for a second and remained silent.

"I'm sorry Happy, it's just complicated. Please don't tell anyone." Natsu apologized to his partner.

"Fine Natsu but don't hurt Luke ok?"

"Yeah I know."

They walked to the guild in silence once more. When they finally reached the guild, they were greeted warmly. Lisanna instantly ran up to Natsu, shoving Happy out of the way, and pulled him away to a secluded corner of the guild.

'Hey babe, you didn't sleep with me last night." Lisanna purred.

"All my stuff is at Luke's." Natsu said uncomfortably.

"Wait a second you still haven't broken up with him." Lisanna's eyes lit up with jealously.

"Luke and I's relationship is more than just a fling, we were mates and that means an eternal promise to be with each other." Natsu frowned at her words and slowly backed away from the furious Lisanna until he hit the door to the storage room.

"I'm your mate now Natsu not that weak bitch." Lisanna exclaimed and thrust her face closer to Natsu's.

His eyes flashed with rage and he was about to retort ferociously but suddenly he caught a whiff of an intoxicating scent. "You smell so good." Natsu wrapped his arms around Lisanna's face and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He licked her bite mark and she shivered.

She smirked and reached behind Natsu, opening the storage door. Lisanna pushed Natsu into the storage room and closed the door quietly.

Lisanna pushed Natsu against the wall, their lips locked and their tongues engaged in a dance of passion. They started to frantically strip their clothes until they were in their underwear. Natsu kissed up and down Lisanna's neck while her hands roamed around his rock haired body. Finally Natsu reached her bra and looked up at her with lust filled onyx colored eyes. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He whispered to her huskily and unclasped her bra.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Luke and Laxus<strong>_

Luke yawned and slowly opened his eyes. For once he wasn't tortured by dreams of the witches and his mates leaving him. He smiled at Laxus and started to stroke his spiky blond hair. Luke turned and expected to find Natsu and Happy but instead turned to an empty bed.

'Hmm maybe he's downstairs.' Luke thought and got out of bed, making as little noise as possible and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

He couldn't find Natsu anywhere in the house, Luke frowned and went to the master bathroom upstairs. He stripped out of his tank top and shorts and turned on the water. While waiting Luke looked at himself in the mirror, there were still some bruises on his body but the strangest thing was that on his right shoulder, Natsu's mate mark seemed to be disappearing. "What the hell I thought this was eternal." Luke stared at the fading mark; he noticed that Laxus's mark was still prominent and noticeable.

Luke dismissed it after looking at it for another minute and walked into the shower.

While Luke was showering Laxus woke up and walked down to the kitchen, deciding to make breakfast for Luke.

Luke finally finished his shower and stepped out of the steamy bathroom, changing into tan jeans, a white v-neck, white slip ons with a black stripe on each side, and a red headband tied around his golden hair. "What is that smell?" Luke's face scrunched up once he smelled something burning.

Then suddenly a loud alarm started to beep rapidly. Luke quickly ran downstairs into the living room; coming from the kitchen was a large black cloud of smoke.

"What the hell." Luke ran into the kitchen to find Laxus trying to put out a large fire in a large pan on the stove. Luke rushed ahead without thinking and pushed Laxus out of the way, grabbing the searing hot pan and throwing it into the sink. He gasped slightly from the pain and quickly turned on the cold water and heard the hiss of the hot pan meeting with the water.

"O-open the w-window." Luke coughed out and Laxus nodded opening the sliding glass door, turning on the fan, and windows in the kitchen.

Eventually the smoke cleared out and Luke turned to Laxus "Are you trying to burn down the house Sparky?"

"I was just trying to make breakfast." Laxus groaned and turned his head to the side, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

Luke chuckled and help up a soggy piece of heavily charred bacon "Maybe I should ask Virgo to help you too."

"Shut up Blondie."

"Let's just go to the guild and eat." Luke suggested and Laxus agreed with a nod.

"Wait a second, your hands." Laxus reached forwards and grabbed Luke's hands, turning them so he could see the palms. The palms were red and lightly throbbed in pain "You're burned because of me."

"It's ok Laxus, I'll just bandage it." Luke pulled his hands away from Laxus and took some bandages from a drawer, wrapping them around his hands.

Laxus still stared at him skeptically but wasn't able to reason with Luke anymore, the other blonde was already out the door and heading towards the guild.

They arrived at the guild and walked over to the bar. Laxus ordered for both of them while Luke talked to Cana.

"So how are you and Bacchus?"

Cana giggled before answering "Really good if you know what I mean." She put her index finger up to her lips and winked "Don't tell Gildarts." Luke shook his head and promised not to 'No one can save Bacchus if Gildarts finds out.' Luke sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

Mira delivered there food and went to take another order. Luke and Laxus dug into their food, inhaling everything in sight. Laxus reached out and grabbed a dumpling from Luke's plates, devouring it without thinking. "Hey Sparky that was mine!" Luke exclaimed and Laxus stuck out his tongue "You should have eaten it first if it was that important to you."

"I was saving it for last!"

"You should have told me."

"It was on my plate!"

"Oh yeah sorry."

"Sorry? I want more than that!"

"It isn't like I can throw it back up."

Luke frowned and started to think "I know! In return for eating my dumpling you have to train me!"

"What?!"

"We're going on a training trip!"

"Do you really think this is the time to be training?"

"If anything we should be training even more now." Luke gave Laxus a look and the dragon slayer instantly knew that Luke was talking about the witches.

"I guess you're right." Laxus sighed, defeated and stood up "But before we do that get Wendy to heal your hands, I'll go tell Gramps we're leaving."

Luke grinned happily at his victory and searched the guild for Wendy also keeping an eye out for pink hair. Finally he found the small dragon slayer siting at a table with Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Happy and Carla. He walked over there and tapped on the Wendy's shoulder "Hey Wendy can you heal my hands, I burned them a little bit?" Luke took off his bandages and showed his red hands to Wendy.

"Sure no problem, Luke." Wendy smiled. She held her hands over Luke's and they started to glow light blue. Luke sighed in relief at the soothing sensation. After a minute the blue light died down and Wendy withdrew her hands.

"Thanks a bunch Wendy, you're amazing now I can train even harder!"

"You're going to train?"

"Yeah I'm going with Laxus and hopefully Natsu."

"Natsu's coming! Can I go too?" Romeo begged and before Luke could say anything, Carla interjected. "I think this is one of those couples vacation, you probably don't want to see that Romeo."

Luke's face instantly turned bright red and held up his hands in defense "It's nothing like that!"

Carla scoffed "That blush on your face tells a different story.'

"Be nice Carla." Wendy said.

"Anyways where is Natsu?"

"I don't know, as soon as we entered the guild Lisanna dragged him away." Happy shrugged his shoulders.

"What does she want with him?" Luke asked himself aloud and turned to Wendy "Can you smell where he is?"

Wendy nodded her head and breathed in heavily through her noise.

"He's over there." Wendy pointed to upper right corner of the guild. Natsu was talking with Mavis, he was deeply frowning and his eyes were glistening. Luke thanked Wendy once and again and he and Happy went up to Natsu and the first guild master.

"Hey Natsu. Hi Mavis."

Mavis's frown turned into a smile once she saw Luke "Speak of the devil, hello Luke and Happy. I'm sorry but I have to go." The ghost flew upstairs and into Makarov's office.

"You guys were talking about me?" Luke sat down next to Natsu while Happy sat on the table.

"Umm yeah but it's not important." Natsu gave a nervous smile and Luke decided to ask questions later.

"Do you want to go on a training trip with Laxus and me?" Luke asked.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Happy exclaimed and hopped up "I'm going to get stronger too, I won't be left behind."

Luke and Natsu smiled at the blue exceed "Of course Happy, I'm sorry." Luke apologized and turned to Natsu, waiting for the dragon slayer's answer.

"I don't know…."

"What! Come on Natsu it'll fun with just the four of us." Luke made puppy dog eyes at Natsu "Please."

Natsu tried to hold out but his will broke from Luke's adorable stare "Ok fine, when do we leave?"

"Today! Let's go home and pack." Luke stood up and pulled Natsu up with him.

"Aye sir!"

Luke started to drag Natsu out of the guild but Natsu caught the eye of an angry white haired girl and stopped walking "Go on ahead Luke…I forgot something." Natsu shooed Luke out of the guild and walked up to Lisanna.

"What do you think you're doing with that blonde bimbo?" Lisanna snarled.

"I'm going away for a few days." Natsu said flat out, ignoring Lisanna's comment.

"What do you mean a few days? You should stay here with me."

"No, I can't. I promised Luke and Happy."

"Fine! But remember Natsu, you belong to me." Lisanna leaned in close like she was going to kiss him but withdrew before their lips touched. Unfortunately Natsu caught a whiff of her scent and found himself nodding without thinking and saying "Of course Lisanna, you are my one and only."

Lisanna nodded with a smirk on her face and let Natsu leave.

The pink haired man walked down the streets towards his house 'Dammit why does her scent make me do these stupid things! It never did before.' Natsu's thought slowly shifted to his talk with Mavis.

_Flashback_

_Natsu and Lisanna panted on the cramped storage room floor. Lisanna was grinning like an idiot, a light blush spread across her cheeks while Natsu was looking up at the ceiling, his mouth open wide. 'No, No, no! I did it again; I'm such a fucking idiot.' Were the words that played repeatedly in his mind. Guilt washed over him repeatedly as if he was lying down in a raging ocean._

"_What was great Natsu; you're the best lover ever." Lisanna cuddled up closer to Natsu._

"_Yeah you are too." Natsu lied 'Why do I keep saying that stuff, Luce was so much better…' He thought to himself and stood up._

_He dressed in his clothes quickly and handed Lisanna her clothes "Let's get out of here before anyone gets suspicious." He said and Lisanna agreed with him._

_They dressed and quietly slipped out of the storage room, unnoticed by any of the other guild members. _

_Lisanna stood on her toes and leaned in closer to Natsu, her lips puckered in anticipation. Natsu groaned on the inside but something in his body made him press his lips into hers. She giggled when they separated and walked away._

_Before Natsu could walk away Mavis glided down to him and stared him in the eyes, her eyes were stone cold. "What are you thinking Natsu, why are you betraying Luke?"_

"_I-I….how did you know?" Natsu asked in a panic._

"_Don't mistake me for a fool, Natsu. I'm not as naïve as the others, it's obvious what you two have been doing."_

"_Please don't tell anyone!" Natsu begged, tears pricked at his eyes._

_Mavis shook her head "You shouldn't be hiding things from your guild... no…your family Natsu. You betrayed your mate and eventually you're going to pay the price."_

"_It's not my fault! I don't know something seems to control me when Lisanna gets too close, I can't control myself." Natsu tried to explain himself as a few tears started to escape._

_Mavis narrowed her vibrant eyes 'That sounds like some type of love magic, but no potion should be strong enough to affect a dragon slayer.' _

"_I won't tell anyone Natsu, that's your job. I just want to prepare you for it, I'm sorry my child but you are going to break Luke's heart."_

"_I don't want to do that. Luke is the most important person in my life."_

"_That's exactly why you should do it, if you really love him you won't keep Luke in the dark anymore." Mavis emerald eyes bore into Natsu's onyx eyes. Natsu's mouth opened to respond but he was interrupted._

"_Hey Natsu. Hi Mavis." Luke called out to them and Mavis smiled. "Speak of the devil…"_

_End Of Flashback_

Natsu blinked his tears away "No more crying, I have to do what Mavis says, for better or for worse."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sorcerer Weekly Magazine Stand <strong>_

The magazine stand was empty; only one girl who looked to be around 20 was there. Everybody seemed to avoiding her; she had flowing black hair that reached her breasts, glowing violet eyes painted with heavy black eye shadow, dark red lips, and a curvy body.

She was wearing a black tank top, black and white striped arm warmers, a black short skirt, black lace thigh high stockings, and black combat boots. Her gothic and intense presence made people nervous of her so they all tried avoided her. She ignored there stares and comments, engrossed in the magazine in front of her.

On the cover was none other than Luke. He was posing while holding up his keys, a bright heartwarming smile spread across his face and his eyes shined with joy and happiness. The title read "New Stellar Fairy, Luke!"

She snatched the magazine off the rack and turned to page 42 where there was a huge spread about Luke and his recent antics. A blush spread across her pale face as she read 'Luke-kun you're so cool and strong. Your eyes shine through the darkest night and your smile can warm the coldest heart!' The woman started to shake and her violet eyes flared with passion. People started to stop and stare at her but she was unaware.

'I want to meet you so bad Luke because…because….' She slammed the magazine down "I LOVE YOU!" She screamed aloud without thinking. Multiple people dropped the floor in terror and backed away from the girl as hearts started to float around her.

"I promise to the universe, I will declare my love to you Luke-kun!" She giggled giddily and skipped down the street, further surprising the bystanders.

All of them sweat dropped at the retreating girl 'Her appearance is nothing like her personality at all!' They all thought.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Luke and Happy<strong>_

Luke and Happy raced towards their house, weaving through the streets of Magnolia.

"I'm gonna wiiinnnn." Happy teased and accelerated a few feet ahead of the celestial mage.

"No you're not, cat!" Luke shouted in defiance and pushed his body to the limit. He rounded a corner, sharply and accidentally ran straight into another person. Luke flew a few feet away and collided with a water melon cart. His body unbalanced the cart and it collapsed on him, the oval shaped fruits poured onto him, painting him with red and green.

Happy stopped and flew to Luke "Hahaha Watermelon head." Happy held his tiny sides as he laughed hysterically.

"Shut up, baka neko!" Luke shouted.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A girl voice yelled at them and walked over to Luke. She reached down at Luke's hand; the only part of him exposed and pulled him out of the mountain of fruit.

Suddenly she noticed a pink mark on his hand 'Wait a second….' She thought and she looked up at the man's face. Instantly her white face exploded into crimson and she collapsed on the ground. Standing above her, perfectly in the sunlight was Luke! Her hands shot to her heart as it started to beat a ferocious pace!

She let out a soundless scream as Luke reached down "Sorry for bumping into you like that." The blonde apologized and waited for the black haired girl to take his hand but all she did was stare at him in shock.

"I-I'm….y-you're…..L-L-L-Luke!" She finally burst out.

"Yeah, how did you know who I was?" Luke asked.

"Are you kidding me? You're LUKE, the new Fairy Tail member and you're the coolest person I've ever seen! When you summoned Pegasus I almost died of shock!" The girl continued in her tyrant until she was gasping for air.

Luke was surprised at her bubbly personality 'She needs a new wardrobe; I thought she was a scary girl.'

"Are you ok?" Luke asked the hyperventilating girl.

"Luke asked me if I was ok! OH MY GOD!" She shrieked and rolled on the ground making sounds that sounded like screams mixed with squeaks and words.

While she was freaking out Luke slowly crept away with Happy. "Well see ya later." He said quickly and ran way with the exceed.

The girl finally snapped out of it and reached out to the retreating Luke "B-but I didn't get to say I love you." She quietly whispered, her eyes dulled in sadness. 'Dammit Raven, you always do this!' She thought.

The watermelon cart owner who was standing on the side lines the whole time reached out to pat her on the shoulder but suddenly she jumped up and clenched her hands into tight fists, knocking the cart owner on the ground. Her eyes shined brighter than ever "Next time your heart is mine, Luke!" Raven promised.

She started to skip away but the man yelled out to her "Hey, aren't you going to pay for these watermelons?"

Raven stopped and turned around giving a menacing glare to the man. He let out a wordless scream and backed away from the approaching woman 'I knew it was all an act, she really is a scary demon!'

Raven stopped in front of the cowering man and then further shocked him by sticking out her tongue and putting her hand behind her head "Sorry I'm broke!" She laughed and ran away before he could catch her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Luke and Happy<strong>_

They reached the house and started to pack their things. Happy packed a suit case full of fish while Luke threw all of his clothes and accessories in.

Luke held his keys tightly in his palm 'I'm going to get stronger for you guys.'

Natsu arrived after a few minutes and packed his green backpack with the essentials. He seemed to be avoiding Luke's gaze at all costs.

They were all packed when Laxus came into the house and told them he had to go on a mission from the magic council for a few days.

"Why?" Luke asked. He was sad that Laxus wouldn't come with them.

"We have to look into a few reports of flares of black magic. All of the s-class wizards available are going." Laxus explained.

"When will you get back?"

"Don't worry it should only be 5 days, when I'm done I'll meet you guys at the training site." Laxus promised.

"Fine but I'll miss you." Luke sighed and kissed Laxus on the cheek. Natsu stared at their exchange, aching with envy and slowly his thoughts drifted to his conversation with Mavis again.

"I will too, Blondie." Laxus smiled and left the house.

_Flashback_

_Laxus walked up the stairs as Luke went searching for Wendy. He opened the door to his Grandpa's office 'Hey Gramps, I'm going to be gone with Luke, Natsu, and Happy for a few days." He announced and the old man frowned._

"_I'm sorry but you can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Makarov asked and Laxus nodded, he remembered the story Makarov had told him about the witches and the growing danger of letting them roam free. _

"_Apparently the Magic Council has gotten reports of several villages that have been obliterated by dark magic, they requested all of our s-class mages to investigate the sites."_

"_Ok, I'll go get ready." Laxus groaned and turned to go out the door._

"_Met Erza, Jellal, and Mira at the train station in an hour." Makarov said before he left._

"_Gildarts ain't coming?" Laxus smirked._

"_He isn't exactly the most accessible person even in times of crisis." Makarov sighed and Laxus left._

_As Laxus walked out of the office, Mavis glided towards him. She smiled and greeted him; He returned the gesture and as they passed Mavis whispered "Protect Luke." She said it quietly but she knew Laxus's dragon slayer hearing would catch it._

_He turned around "Wait what do you mean?"_

_Mavis grimaced "Luke will find himself in a pit of despair soon, only you can save him." Before Laxus could ask anymore question, the ghost disappeared._

_End Of Flashback_

Laxus frowned as he remembered Mavis's words. 'Don't worry Blondie; I'll be there for you.' Laxus vowed as he started to walk down the path towards Magnolia and the train that would take him away from his mate.

"Well I guess it is just you, me, and Happy." Luke announced and turned to the absent minded dragon slayer.

"Hello Natsu!" Luke tried to get his attention but all his attempts failed. "NATSU!" Luke yelled in Natsu's ear, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"What the hell Luke." Natsu groaned.

"It's rude to ignore people." Luke grinned mischievously and Natsu blushed. He picked up his backpack without saying anything and walked out the door, Happy flying behind him.

'Some alone time with Natsu will be nice.' Luke decided to make the best out of it and closed the door behind him.

They walked down the streets in comfortable silence until Luke caught the sight of a familiar face. Electric blue eyes lit up at the sight of Luke. Zara Bloom dressed in black skinny jeans, a red halter top, and heels ran towards the blonde with her arms outstretched. She quickly wrapped them around Luke "You're back, Luke. I missed you so much."

Luke blushed and pushed the girl away "Hi Zara."

Natsu stared shocked at the scene and started to growl slightly 'Luke wouldn't cheat on me…right? No he's more loyal than that.'

"Come with me Luke, we have so much to catch up on." Zara started to pull Luke away from Natsu and Happy.

"I have to go on a trip with Natsu though." Luke quickly explained and separated from Zara again.

Zara started to pout "I didn't want to do this but you gave me no choice." She reached between her breasts and pulled out a whistle. She put her lips to it and blew hard, letting out an ear splitting sound.

Natsu, Happy and Luke pressed their hands against their ears to block out the noise. Zara stopped after a few seconds and put the whistle back. "What the hell was that for?" Luke asked but go no answer. Suddenly 15 girls dressed in red jumped off the roofs of the buildings around them and circled Luke and his companions.

"Meet the Luke fan club!" Zara announced.

"F-fan club?!" Luke sweat dropped.

"LUKE!" All of the girls squealed and started to run towards him. All of the fangirls collided with each other, hoping to capture Luke but the celestial spirit mage was already several feet up in the air. Luke was holding on to Natsu's foot while Happy held onto Luke.

"Sorry girls on a tight schedule!" Luke winked and Happy flew a few blocks away. "I can't hold on for much longer!" Happy said through labored breath.

"Drop us off right here." Natsu said and Happy let go of the duo. In midair Natsu caught Luke and landed on the street while carrying Luke bridal style.

"Thanks Natsu." Luke smiled and got out of Natsu's arms. Before Natsu could respond, two women came out of a shop across from Luke. One of them was tan and had beautiful brown hair while the other was…monstrous.

"Hey it's you Luke!" The girl exclaimed and Luke finally recognized her "Maya." He said aloud.

'What's up with all of these women?' Natsu frowned.

Maya ran up to Luke and took his hands in hers. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I came to Magnolia because you told me you were in Fairy Tail, you're a hard boy to find though." She giggled and a blush stained her cheeks.

The other girl stomped loudly over to Luke and turned him upside down "Where are you hiding big man? Lulu want!" The huge woman apparently name Lulu shook Luke until Maya ordered her to set him down.

"Sorry Lulu can get a little excited sometimes." Maya apologized and was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Hey it's that pervert boy." An old woman pointed out Luke to a group of 20 other seniors. Natsu's eyebrow raised 'Pervert boy? What have I missed when I was gone?'

"Let's get 'em!" An old woman with the desperate need of dentures yelled and raised her cane.

Luke cursed and turned to Natsu and Happy, grabbing them and running away from the horde of aggravated old women. 'Can't they let one accident go?' Luke thought.

"Seems like you've made some nice friends." Natsu joked as they ran together.

"Save the smart ass comment for later." Luke hissed as he narrowly dodged a cane and dentures.

After a few blocks, Luke was almost to the train station; he could see it and could almost taste freedom. But unfortunately his "fangirls" were waiting and trapped him between them and the group of grannies, Maya, and Lulu.

"There's nowhere to escape now Luke." Zara stepped forwards.

"How dare you try to hurt my Luke!" A single girl stood on the roof of the train terminal roof, her raven hair flowing in the wind and her violet eyes glowing. Raven held up a rectangular piece of paper and chanted a few words. "Despair." She whispered and a symbol appeared on the piece of paper.

She threw it into the air and it emitted a black smoke. Luke knew to get away from the smoke and quickly pushed past the distracted fangirls. The smoke settled on the girls and they all dropped to the floor, muttering about how their lives sucked and they were worthless.

Luke, Natsu, and Happy jumped onto the train as it started to move, leaving the chaos behind them. Luke panted while lying on the train floor 'I'm not safe in Magnolia anymore.' He thought.

Natsu was already getting sick so Luke dragged him to the booth and laid Natsu onto his lap. Luke looked out the window; Raven was standing in the middle of the groveling girls waving hysterically. 'Why do I always attract the weird ones?' Luke sweat dropped.

"I think you're what they call a player Luke." Happy teased.

Luke's face lit up in a blush "Shut up Happy!"

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone! Did you like it! Finally we have <strong>10<strong> chapters out, yay! :D

Also we are celebrating Ally-chan Ravenwood for having her OC in my story! You can thank her for the fabulous character Raven who I absolutely loved writing into the story. I can't wait to write more chapters with her!

Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite!

Ciao, Flame


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! It is finally Saturday! I hope you have a _Wonderful_ and day and enjoy this chapter!

**PS** Don't Forget to review and sorry there is no chapter title, I'll put one in later ;p

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time On Lucy's The Man?!<em>

_Luke, Natsu, and Happy jumped onto the train as it started to move, leaving the chaos behind them. Luke panted while lying on the train floor 'I'm not safe in Magnolia anymore.' He thought. _

_Natsu was already getting sick so Luke dragged him to the booth and laid Natsu in his lap. Luke looked out the window; Raven was standing in the middle of the groveling girls waving hysterically. 'Why do I always attract the weird ones?'_

"_I think you're what they call a player Luke." Happy teased._

_Luke's face lit up in a blush "Shut up Happy!" _

Luke leisurely sipped on his strawberry milkshake while Happy happily munched on his fish. They were on a train to Rafaki Mountain where they could train in peace. Natsu was lying in Luke's lap, sleeping contently.

"Luke do you love Natsu?" Happy asked unexpectedly.

Luke accidentally sipped up too much milkshake and started to choke. He pounded on his chest and eventually he felt air enter his lungs again. "What?" He asked while panting heavily.

"Do you love Natsu?"

"Of course I do."

"So you'll never leave Natsu, right?"

"Of course not."

"That's good, after Lisanna died Natsu became so sad but then he met you. You guys are like my parents." Happy smiled and took a big bite of his fish.

"You're so weird Happy." Luke grinned and patted the exceed on the head.

After an hour or so, they arrived in a small town at the base of the mountain. They passed through the small town and bought some food for the way up. According to Laxus the place where they would stay was a few miles up the mountain.

After the first 3 miles, Luke started to get tired and had to stop for a minute. Natsu wordlessly picked up Luke's baggage once he was ready to go and started to walk again. "Is something wrong with Natsu?" Luke whispered to Happy, the dragon slayer was far away from them, walking at a brisk pace.

Happy just shrugged and Luke sighed 'Natsu has been acting weird ever since I came back from the hot springs.' Luke frowned at his thought 'Maybe it's because I'm a guy now…"

They walked in silence for another hour when they finally reached the cabin. It was in the middle of a large clearing, it had two rooms, a master bedroom, and a small eating area. 'When Laxus said he shared this cabin with the Raijinshuu I thought it would be a bit bigger.' Luke sighed and went into the bedroom. He unpacked his stuff with Happy while Natsu stocked the cabinets full of nonperishable food.

Luke finished unpacking and walked out of the tiny cabin, taking in his surroundings. "This is really pretty."

"Aye." Happy agreed and flew high up into the air. "I see some big craters over there." He yelled down and Luke asked the exceed to carry him up. Luke saw huge craters a mile away from the cabin; the huge scars in the earth were easy to see and indicated how intense some of Laxus's training was. 'No wonder the Raijinshuu are one of the most powerful teams in Fairy Tail.'

Luke also observed a large water fall, cascading down the mountain and creating a large pool of water a few meters away from the cabin

"Luke I can't hold you for much more." Happy's tiny arms started to shake and without warning dropped Luke.

Luke screamed "Baka Neko!" He yelled as he slowly started to increase speed towards the ground.

"Sorry Luke." Happy cried and swooped down to try to catch Luke but by then Luke was already accelerating at high rates. "Heeeeelp meeeee!" Luke pleaded.

Natsu came out of the cabin once he heard the screaming and instantly went into action. He leaped into the sky and caught Luke. He landed on his feet and set the blonde down.

"Oh my god thanks Natsu." Luke smiled and Natsu looked away. "Forget about it." Natsu muttered and watched as Happy landed on the ground also.

"I guess I need to work on my strength." Happy said sheepishly.

"You think!" Luke exclaimed.

"All of us need to train, we'll start now. Luke, follow me and Happy, work on setting up the fire place." Natsu ordered and started to jog at a fast pace into the forest without waiting for Luke.

Luke said goodbye to Happy and ran to catch up to Natsu. He started to slow down after the first 10 minutes and gradually lagged behind a little more with every passing minute. Soon Natsu was about 20 meters ahead of Luke who as panting hard, his side ached fiercely but he pushed on, determined not to lose Natsu.

After two hours Natsu stopped to a stop and told Luke he could rest for a few minutes. Luke instantly collapsed in a lump of sweat, panting, and groaning. It took around 15 minutes for Luke to recuperate and he was finally able to stand. It was evening and the sun started to set "Should we get back now" Luke asked.

"Yeah I guess but…" Natsu began.

"But?" Luke asked.

"I forgot how we got here." Natsu blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"IDIOT! You led us into a forest we don't know and got us lost!" Luke roared and hit Natsu on the head.

"Oww, why don't you just summon that compass spirit?" Natsu groaned.

Luke's eyes widened and then suddenly the light in them died "I-I left my keys back in the bedroom." Technically Luke was telling the truth, he was only leaving out the part about his inability to use them.

"Hmmm well let's try to trace out steps." Natsu suggested and Luke nodded "Sounds like a plan."

They followed their footsteps in the dense greenery.

"Natsu…are you okay?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weirdly ever since I got back. I-is it because I'm different now?"

'This is it; this is the time to tell him everything.' Natsu thought and was about to tell Luke what really happened on the mission but was stopped as he pictured Luke's heart breaking and tears streaming down his face. 'Is it really better to make him feel so much pain?' Natsu asked himself and decided to shield Luke from the truth.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Natsu turned and forced himself to smile.

Luke grinned back "Good, I was missing the old Natsu." He quickened his pace until he was standing next to Natsu "I love you Natsu." Luke eyes reflected the sunset and his hair was slightly tinted red.

"I love you too Luke." Natsu said genuinely, he choked back a sob as he looked away 'And that's why I can't tell you the truth…yet.'

They eventually found their way back to the camp. Happy had set up the fire place and placed logs around it. "Hey you guys, aren't you proud of me?" Happy asked excitedly.

Natsu and Luke exchanged a look and both nodded "You did great Happy." Luke smiled and picked the talking blue cat up. Happy snuggled into Luke's chest and the blonde laughed. "Let's start the fire." Natsu said to Happy and the he jumped out of Natsu's arms and followed Natsu to the fire place

While Natsu and Happy were playing with the fire, Luke grabbed a few boxes of macaroni and cheese from the cabinets. He started to boil water on the stove and while it was heating up he went into the bedroom and grabbed his keys. Like every day he tried to summon his spirits again but like every other time, Luke failed.

A single tear escaped from Luke's eyes and dropped onto his keys. "Please come back to me." He pleaded aloud. He tried to summon each one again, by then he was screaming their names while tears streamed freely down his face. "Open gate of the canis major, Nikora!" Luke bellowed between sobs and gave up when nothing happened.

Suddenly Luke heard a loud banging in the kitchen and ran back. "What the he…" He was cut off in surprise at what he saw. Standing on the counter was Plue, the pot of water was knocked on the floor, and the flame on the stove was off. Plue was struggling to hold up a big book and kept wobbling left and right.

Plue noticed Luke and the spirit grinned "Puun!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Wake Village<strong>_

"What happened here?" Doranbolt's eyes were wide in shock. "What happened?" The black haired man repeated over in over in shock.

He has taken a week off of work to visit is family out in the country side. He only got so see them a few times a year since the Magic Council Headquarters were far away and his job was full-time. Doranbolt had teleported half of the way there with all of his stuff, spent an hour recuperating and teleported the rest of the way.

He had expected to appear in the middle of his mom's kitchen. Doranbolt wanted to surprise his mom and brother even though she hated it when he used magic in the house but his brother always thought it was really cool.

Instead of finding the warm small home that he grew up in he found a charred village, a large black circle with another circle inside of it and a star inside of the smaller circle was the only thing that remained of the Wake Village. The smell of fire was still in the air.

"Why, why, why?" Doranbolt started to cry without noticing, tears staining the black earth. Doranbolt's sobs of misery distracted him as a lone man ran up to him.

"Doranbolt is that ya'?" A chubby middle aged man put his hands on his knees and panted heavily in front of Doranbolt.

"Jesse?" Doranbolt finally noticed the man who nodded.

"What happened?" Doranbolt grabbed Jesse's shoulders.

"I don't know, I was out fishin' and then suddenly the whole town erupted into a huge flame! I've been waiting for someone to come." Jesse exclaimed a look of terror was in his eyes "Somethin' wasn't right about that fire."

"Everyone…" Doranbolt whispered, slowly memories of everyone in the village filtered through his mind, playing with his younger brother, arguing with his mother but making up an hour later, competing with his best friend, Marcus, going on his first date with Sydney, stealing pie from Ms. Hannon.

"Everyone is dead." Doranbolt started to cry uncontrollably, sobs racked through his body as he collapsed to the ground. Ash stirred from the ground and distorted the air he breathed.

"DEAD DEAD DEAD!" Doranbolt screamed and pounded his fists against the ground; a cloud of ash surrounded him and Jesse.

Jesse coughed into his elbow and put his hand on Doranbolt's shoulders. "Hey son, you need to stop you'll suffocate on this stuff."

Doranbolt reluctantly got up, his eyes shut tightly. He clung to the hope that when he opened them he would wake up, that this was just a sick nightmare. But unfortunately when he opened his blue orb's he was met with the bleak sight once again.

'I'm so sorry mom, Marcus, everyone, and especially you Zeke you had a bright life ahead of you, I really wanted to meet Wendy-san too.' He closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he felt different, calm, collected, unfeeling, dead. He looked at Jesse with blank eyes; the conviction and sense of justice that used to be ever present in them were replaced with complete nothing.

It was the look of a man whose heart has died.

"I promise to kill the person who did this everyone." He said in an emotionless voice, he started to walk away but Jesse grabbed onto his elbow.

"Wait a second whoever did this was a real monster, you can't defeat them alone."

"I'm a monster too now Jesse, I'm a man with nothing to live for except revenge." Doranbolt explained and walked away from the man.

"God please save him." Jesse prayed as he watched Doranbolt disappear in a flash, leaving behind his suitcase, the burnt village, and his old life.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back To Luke<strong>_

"P-Plue!" Luke exclaimed he had never been so happy to see the white "dog" in his life. He ran to the celestial spirit and wrapped it in a big hug while collapsing on the floor, forgetting about the water spill.

"I've missed you so much." Luke started to cry tears of joy as he smothered Plue.

"Puuun Pun." Plue said and separated from Luke. He held up his book with a great amount of effort "Puun." Plue declared.

"Is this for me?" Luke asked.

Plue nodded his head and Luke gingerly took the book from his spirit. On the cover was the title "Heavenly Kings."

"Wait a second what is this?" Luke asked and looked up from the book but Plue wasn't there anymore. He disappeared in the short amount of time it took for Luke to look at the title and look up.

"No, what the hell! Come back!" Luke's excitement turned into rage. "Why are you guys leaving me?" He asked but got no answer. In his fit of rage Luke threw the book at the wall. It smacked against the wood wall and fell open. A single white envelope fell out and floated towards Luke.

He grabbed the letter, Lucy was written in cursive writing on the front. Before Luke could open Natsu came into the kitchen "Is something wrong?" He asked as he opened the door. He found Luke sitting on the floor with an envelope in his hand, a book was strewn on the floor, and water was everywhere.

Luke quickly hid the letter "Everything's fine, there was just a spider." He lied.

Natsu nodded and began to leave. "Well I'll be outside if you need me."

"Okay." Luke said and stood up.

Natsu left the room and Luke instantly pulled the letter out of his pocket and ripped it open. Inside was a single note that read:

_Hello Lucy, I hope you're doing well and got all of your birthday presents._

_Please enjoy this book about Heavenly Body Magic._

_I want you to be safe in all of the missions you go on_

_Also visit your mom's and my grave, okay?_

_Love, your dad, Jude_

Luke read the note multiple times until he finally made himself rip his eyes away from the paper. Instead of answering Luke's questions it made 100 more of them. He walked over to the book and picked it up, surprisingly it wasn't wet at all and none of the pages were bent.

He opened to the first page; it was an introduction to Heavenly Body Magic:

This Book is a collection of all the spells and techniques a Heavenly Body Magic user can learn. We harness the power of Heavenly Beings to defeat our enemies.

The number of spells you can learn depends on the user's magic level. Each time you advance more pages of the book will become unlocked.

Enjoy your journey to becoming a Heavenly Mage!

At the bottom of the page was a signature that Luke thought read "Ajax Reyes." Luke flipped the page; the first spell was on it. Its name was Asteroid , the most basic offensive spell. Luke read the description a few times and looked at the visuals. He set the book and was about to try it but Happy suddenly burst through the door "We're under attack!" The blue cat yelled.

"What?"

"We're under attack!" Happy repeated and ran out of the cabin. Luke sighed and followed him out of the cabin. Happy's statement was correct an army monkeys were swarming the Fairy Tail mages. Natsu was punching and kicking while exhaling fire but the monkeys stemmed endless. Luke yelled Natsu's name and hurried towards the dragon slayer but before Luke reached Natsu a monkey collided into his side and brought him to the ground.

Luke rolled a few feet away and quickly got up before a monkey landed on him. Another monkey soared towards him but Luke preformed a round house kick and the monkey sailed into the trees. He turned around quickly and jumped out of the way of a charging monkey.

Soon Luke was also surrounded by monkeys and started to get tired. "This would be the perfect time to use you keys." Natsu said and Luke sighed "I can't sorry."

Luke quickly realized he did have something in his arsenal, even if it was a new technique he learned a few minutes ago. "Distract them Natsu." Luke instructed and Natsu nodded while batting monkeys away from them.

Luke held up his hand and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out, trying to concentrate on his breathing and gathering magic power. Eventually Luke could only hear himself, completely ignoring the shrieking monkeys. He went over the description of the spell again. He took one last breath and imagined a large asteroid crashing into the earth in front of him. "Do whatever you want to do Luke!" Natsu's yelled in urgency broke through Luke's meditation.

"I'm working on it!" Luke yelled back and refocused himself.

When he opened his eyes a minute later, a small shining ball of magic floated above his head. Luke raised his hand and the monkeys stopped fighting.

Natsu and Happy looked at him questioningly and he smiled "Asteroid!" Luke brought his hand down and the misshapen ball of magic crashed into the monkeys and produced a small explosion. The explosion didn't damage the monkeys much but the spectacle and noise did scare them away.

The monkeys scattered and Luke jumped up into the air with Happy "What was so cool!" They yelled in unison.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a…magic tool, it creates a bright light nothing else." Luke lied quickly and Natsu seemed to believe him

Luke finished his mac n' cheese and they all ate their fill. Finally it was time for bed so Luke and Happy went into the bedroom. Natsu followed and begrudgingly lay down next to Luke and Happy.

"Night Happy and Natsu."

"Goodnight Luke."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>3 Days Later With Doranbolt<strong>_

"This is insane Doranbolt!" Lahar yelled.

"I don't care Lahar." Doranbolt replied back hotly.

Lahar groaned loudly and slammed his papers down "The Fairy Tail mages have it handled."

Doranbolt stared stonily at Doranbolt "I dismissed them."

"What you can't go against my orders." Lahar growled with a sense of superiority. Doranbolt turned his head to the side to look out the window.

It was a beautiful day but ever since Wake Village it seemed like all of Doranbolt's senses had dulled. Food tasted bland, colors weren't as bright, laughter could not lighten his mood, he left numb to everything.

Lahar sighed at the look on Doranbolt's face. Ever since Doranbolt came back Lahar had noticed a drastic change in his friend. "I understand that this is personal for you but I can't let you do this."

"You don't know anything Lahar, I'm doing this whether you like it or not." Doranbolt snapped and left Lahar's office, making sure to slam the door. As he rounded the corner he bumped into the frog like humanoid that was his assistant.

"Here you go sir." The frog bowed and gave Doranbolt some papers before scurrying away.

Doranbolt examined the papers, his eyes skimmed the papers. Multiple cases of strange destructions were numerous in the eastern part of Fiore. Doranbolt narrowed his eyes 'There must be some connection.' He thought and went to his private room.

As he walked he read a list of guild names:

Dark Oath  
>Stone Hearts<br>Dragon Spirit  
>Lost Evil<br>Chaos Phantom  
>Inferno Blade<br>Etc…

Doranbolt entered his room and took his cloak from the wall. He had his cloak remade so it could hide his face with a large hood and also hid multiple weapons inside of it.

He put the cloak on himself and walked out of his room. He walked out of the large magic council building.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in front of a medium sized building made of stone. In large intimidating words read "Stone Hearts."

Doranbolt's eyes hardened and stepped into the guild "I'll eradicate this evil with justice."

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided make Mest i mean Doranbolt (If you ever see Mest in the story I meant Doranbolt ;p) into a darker character so you will see him evolve from Lawful Good to Chaotic Good!<p>

Remember to review please!

~Ciao Flame


	12. Confession

*******I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Hey everyone! How was your day, I hope it was wonderful as always. Sry for the late update :P

Without further ado chapter 12 of Lucy's The Man! See ya at the end and sorry for any mistakes, i'll hopefully fix them

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Confession<strong>_

_Last time on Lucy's The Man?!_

_Doranbolt entered his room and took his cloak from the wall. He had his cloak remade so it could hide his face with a large hood and also hide multiple weapons inside of it. _

_He put the cloak on himself and walked out of his room. He walked out of the large magic council building. _

_He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in front of a medium sized building made of stone. In large intimidating words read "Stone Hearts."_

_Doranbolt's eyes hardened and stepped into the guild "I'll eradicate this evil with justice."_

The next six days for Luke was complete torture. Natsu made him to various exercises that pushed Luke to the limit; he didn't even have any time to learn new spells. Everything was sore when he woke up on the seventh day. Luke woke up to an empty bed as always and dressed in a red tank top, black training shorts, a white headband, and white running shoes.

He ate a quick breakfast and left the cabin. Happy was lifting was lifting a make shift barbell while Natsu was sitting on the side, deep in thought.

They noticed him and stopped their activities. "Good morning." Luke said through a yawn and stretched.

"Going on a jog today, right?" Luke asked.

"No today you can take a personal day to work on whatever you want." Natsu said. He entered the forest with Happy without waiting for Luke's response

"This is great; I can start training in magic." Luke entered the cabin again and pulled out the big book from under the bed.

He turned to the next spell, Meteor. Luke remembered Jellal using this spell; it allowed him to increase his speed greatly. Luke read the description and decided to test the spell out.

Luke decided to time how long it took for him to run from the cabin to a tree about 200 meters away normally and then try the spell.

It took him about 26 seconds to do it without meteor. Luke caught his breath and closed his eyes, concentrating like he did when he cast asteroid. He imagined himself as a meteor as the book said, soaring through space at amazing speeds, like a shooting star. It took him a few minutes but eventually a golden light appeared around Luke.

He ran again and this time it only took him about 19 seconds. "Seven seconds off, that pretty impressive but Jellal was a lot faster." Luke thought aloud.

He trained with the spell for another hour or so until his magic reserves were empty. While Luke was resting he read the next spell, Comet. It was a defensive spell that put a shield around Luke and the strength of the barrier was determined on how much magic Luke used to create it.

Luke waited an hour to try it. He imagined a shield of unbreakable rock surrounding him and soon a small golden sphere surrounded him. "Yes!" Luke yelled in triumph. 'But in a real battle all of these spells take a long time to cast, I need to shorten the time it takes to cast them.' Luke thought. He trained with asteroid, meteor, and comet until it was 1:00. By then Luke was extremely tired and decided to make some lunch. Luke ended up eating some fish Happy had caught yesterday 'I wonder what Happy and Natsu are doing.'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu and Happy<strong>_

Natsu walked into the forest and didn't stop until he was at the base of the mountain. He stopped and stared at the peak of the gigantic mountain. "Hey Natsu what are we doing here?" Happy asked.

"I had to get away from him." Natsu stated.

"Who?" Happy asked obliviously

"Luke."

"But why?"

"You know why! I can't look at him without feeling guilty, every time he says my name I feel like shit, and worst of all whenever I try to tell him the truth all I can think about is his heart breaking." Natsu's outburst was a surprise even to himself. Over the past week it had been so hard to be near Luke who was so oblivious.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I know you're strong enough." Happy reassured the dragon slayer and left him alone.

"You're wrong, I'm weak…" Natsu muttered and his expression changed from sorrow to anger. "I'm weak!" He yelled and punched a nearby tree. He turned to the tree next to it and destroyed it with a fiery kick. Soon he was in full rage mode, destroying anything in site yelling obscenities every time something fell to his power.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Luke<strong>_

Happy emerged from the woods around 4:00 his arms were full of fish, Luke was currently doing fighting exercises that Natsu had taught him the past few days. He had to stop his heavenly body magic training because his magic reserves were completely exhausted.

"Hey Luke."

"Hi Happy, where is Natsu?" Luke asked while punching and kicking an imaginary enemy.

"He stayed back…" Happy said and laid the fish down near the fire place.

"Fish again?"

"Of course."

"Don't you ever get tired of fish?" Luke asked and stopped training.

"No it's the best thing in the universe." Natsu said simply.

Luke laughed at Happy and sat down next to the cat. They started a fire and put the fish on sticks to grill them. The sun was starting to set and Natsu still hasn't come back to the cabin. Luke suddenly noticed the large flashes of flames coming from about a mile away from the cabin.

'That must be Natsu, what is he doing.' Luke asked himself. He got up "I'll be right back Happy." He said and ran into the forest.

Luke found Natsu in a clearing full of stumps and charred earth, the fire dragon slayer's back was facing Luke. Natsu was pounding his flame covered fists into the side of Rafiki Mountain. He had already created a sizable cater but was still punching and punching without taking any breaks.

"Natsu." Luke called and walked closer to Natsu. He didn't seem to hear Luke's call so Luke said it louder and louder but every time he was only met with silence.

"NATSU!" Luke got closer to Natsu and as met with a wall of heat. It felt like he had just stepped into the desert. Natsu still didn't seem to notice Luke so the celestial spirit mage walked up to the dragon slayer, trying to dodge the rubble and fire that flew towards him.

A piece of rubble hit Luke above his eyebrow he could feel a stream of blood run down his face, Luke cursed but still advanced. Luke noticed that Natsu seemed to be muttering something and a few tears were streaming down his face. Luke frowned and grabbed onto Natsu. "Stop Natsu!" Luke reached forwards and grabbed onto Natsu's fists. Natsu wrenched his arm free and punched again. Luke gasped when he saw that his knuckles were bloody.

"Pleas Natsu stop!" Luke screamed trying to get through to the dragon slayer. Luke knew he had to stop Natsu before he hurt himself anymore, so while Natsu's fists were pulled back Luke jumped in front of them and held his arms out.

"Stop!" Luke roared, Natsu's expression didn't change and he was about to throw another fist but a second later he noticed Luke. His expression softened and his fists dropped to his sides "Luce." Natsu whispered, the blonde's face was slightly bloody and he was panting heavily.

Luke sighed in relief and hugged Natsu before he could react. "What's wrong?" Luke asked. Natsu looked down at the blonde "Nothing I was just…training."

Luke frowned and separated from Natsu; he grabbed Natsu's hand and pointed to the knuckles "This isn't training Natsu."

"I promise it's nothing." Natsu said and turned around "It's time for dinner right?"

"Yeah." Luke frowned in thought. 'What the hell is Natsu keeping from me?'

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Witches<strong>_

"Paige is definitely here, I want all of you to split up and find her." Evelyn instructed to her comrades. They were in a mountainous area in the eastern part of Fiore where they had sensed Paige's magic spike.

Gigi and Willow nodded and split up. Sara was the only witch that didn't move instead she was lying down taking a nap. Evelyn sighed in annoyance and jabbed her foot into the Sara's side.

"Get up!" Evelyn yelled when Sara still didn't move. The silver haired woman rubbed her temples and kneeled down to Sara. She out her hand over Sara's mouth and noise and waited a few seconds. Sara's eyes shot open and Evelyn retracted her hands.

"What was that for?" Sara whined and started to pout.

"Get your lazy ass up, stop pouting, and find Paige!" Evelyn ordered. Sara got up slowly and brushed the dirt off of her kimono. "Fine but next time you wake me up from my nap… I'll have one hell of a "pout"" Sara warned and stared directly into Evelyn's eyes, both of their eyes were as hard as stone and as cold as ice.

Sara left without waiting for a response. Evelyn shook her head in disgust 'Why does someone like her get gifted magic strong enough to destroy the world?' Evelyn asked herself this question daily but could never come up with an answer.

Evelyn sprouted large raven wings and flew into the air.

Sara jogged leisurely up a large mountain. "Ugh why do I have to do all this work." She complained and jumped on top of the mountain. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked across the mountainous region. Sara couldn't see Paige anywhere so she closed her eyes and focused on the ethernanos in the air. Using this method she was able to pinpoint large masses of magic energy.

She instantly recognized Willow's, Gigi's, and Evelyn's. She forced herself to focus harder and she was finally able to recognize Paige's. "She was hiding right below my nose." Sara smirked and lifted her right fist. Transparent rings appeared around her fist and she pounded her fist into the mountain.

A single crack went down the mountain rapidly and when it reached the bottom the whole mountain split in half. Sara fell down the crack between the two mountains, straight towards a very angry green haired girl.

Sara landed expertly next to the green haired girl "Hey Paige how's life." Sara asked sarcastically.

"A lot worse now that you've found me." Paige sighed and held up her hand. "You can come back now Meran." She said and suddenly the two mountains dissolved into a black light and entered the palm of Paige's hand.

Evelyn suddenly swooped down and landed a few feet away from the other witches. "Good job Sara."

Sara just snorted as a responds and lied down to take another nap. "Now will you come with us Paige?" Evelyn asked in a sickeningly sick voice.

"No, I work alone and last time I checked so do you."

"Well things have changed."

"Not for me, come out Kagerou and Mika." Paige raised her hand and two beams of black light shot out. The beams shot into the floor and slowly started to form together. A large black snake with yellow stripes and piercing red eyes and a large saber tooth tiger with calm blue eyes and a completely black pelt formed in front of Evelyn.

"You should have thought before approaching me again,_ sister_." Paige spat the last word out as if it was toxic.

Evelyn frowned and before she could respond the snake, Kagerou and the saber tooth tiger, Mika leapt forwards. Evelyn jumped back and her nails grew longer and sharper while her eyes turned to slits and she grew a long sleek silver tail. Kagerou spewed out purple gas at Evelyn, the silver haired woman jumped into the air and landed behind the snake, she swiped with her claws but Mika had already turned around and leapt at Evelyn again.

Evelyn ducked and waited until the animal was above her head, when she saw its soft underbelly she quickly shot forwards and impaled Mika with her claws. Mika roared in pain and Evelyn quickly withdrew her claws.

Kagerou quickly turned around and hissed loudly his tail whipped towards Evelyn. Evelyn changed forms once again, this time a protective black shell formed around her a second before Kagerou's tail slammed her into the wall. The snake's victory was short lived however as a large plume of lava rose up from under him and incinerated Kagerou. The snake dissolved into black light that returned to Paige's palm.

Mika met death too as Gigi swopped in and kicked her into the air, the sabertooth tiger dissolved in a large puff of black smoke.

Evelyn's shell disappeared and she almost found herself sighing in relief, almost. Gigi and Willow stood on opposite sides of Paige. "If anyone is going to kill this old witch it will be me." Willow smirked.

"Hi Willow! What happened to your demons they are much weaker than before." Gigi noticed.

"Shut up imbecile!" Paige yelled and her fan appeared in her hand. "Either you guys leave now or I'll kill little Ms. Sleeps A Lot." Paige held up her fan to the still dozing Sara's neck.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes but remained unmoving. "Just as I though." Paige smiled in victory.

"Wait but we're sisters we should stick together." Evelyn cried out in a sudden outburst of emotion. Willow and Paige looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"Sisters? The mere word makes me laugh."

"Please Paige come with us." Evelyn bowed and while her face was hidden she grimaced. 'Only a little while longer.' She comforted herself.

Paige started to shake in amusement, eventually she burst out laughing. Her loud laughter filled the air as Evelyn smirked in triumph 'Gotcha'.'

Sara's eyes shot open her peaceful expression changed to one of complete annoyance. She reached her hand up and grabbed Paige by the hair. "Don't wake me UP!" Paige's head was surrounded by a white bubble as Sara slammed her head against the hard ground.

Sara instantly fell asleep again and Paige lay still, her head was in a mini crater. Her mouth hanged open and her eyes were completely white.

Evelyn got up and smirked with her hand on her hip. "I may not be the strongest but I am the smartest." She said and started to walk away. "We don't have all day get Paige and hurry up." She addressed Gigi and Willow.

"Wait so all of that was an act?" Willow asked.

"Of course it was I don't care about you or the rest of them." Evelyn glanced over her shoulder once and continued walking.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rafiki Mountain<strong>_

A few days later Luke found himself in nightmare once again. This time 7 women attacked the guild, slaughtering anyone in their way. Luke recognized two of them, Evelyn and Willow. Laxus hid Luke behind him and Luke wasn't able to do anything when he felt his face become painted with a ruby liquid. Luke looked in horror as Laxus was impaled by a glove covered fist. Gigi laughed evilly and threw Laxus's body to the side. Luke could see the life fade from them, it was too much for the blonde he wanted to scream, shout, fight, cry, anything but he could only stand and watch.

Suddenly Natsu walked up to him. A faceless woman was whispering something in his ear while a slightly familiar face kissed Natsu passionately. "Sorry Luke." Natsu smirked and breathed out a cloud of fire that enveloped Luke.

Luke woke up abruptly; he was covered in sweat and panting heavily. Natsu and Happy were still asleep and it was still slightly dark out. Luke guessed it was around 2:00 am; he sighed and got out of bed, knowing he wouldn't fall asleep for a while.

He got up and grabbed a towel in the cabinet. The blonde left the cabin and walked through the early morning haze to the large pool of water by the waterfall. He laid the towel onto a limb of a tree and slowly slipped into the water. He groaned at how cold the water was but continued into the freezing water.

Luke washed his hair and the rest of his body slowly; his thoughts were on Natsu and the book. 'Why was Natsu acting like that and why did Plue appear with a gift from my dad?' Luke thought and got out of the water. The blonde shivered and quickly wrapped the white towel around himself. He dried off and put his clothes back on.

He entered the clearing where the cabin was but stopped and hid behind a tree. A figure was walking up to the cabin and reached out to open the door.

'Is that Natsu? No, Natsu's not that big…was it a robber? Murderer? Evil Galactic Dictator…probably not.' Luke's mind went 100 miles a second but whoever it was, Luke knew he had to do something about it.

Luke looked around the tree, the unidentified figure was opening in the cabin door and stepped in. 'Now's my chance!' Luke thought and ran quickly and quietly towards the intruder. Luke jumped into the air "Luke Kick!" Luke yelled and snapped his foot forward, nailing the mystery person in the back.

The stranger slammed into the wall a deep voice cussed and looked back at Luke.

Luke gasped when he saw the face of the "evil dictator". He smiled and stuck out his tongue "Sorry Sparky."

"Sorry my ass, that hurts. Such a warm welcome" Laxus growled sarcastically.

"Maybe you should have been so creepy!"

"I was getting into **my** cabin!"

"Tch whatever, I'm just glad you're here." Luke smiled and hugged Laxus tightly. Laxus returned the hug and after a few seconds instead of Luke letting go he held on.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Natsu he's been acting weird ever since we got back from the resort."

"What do you mean?"

Luke was about to explain but he heard the bedroom door open and Natsu and Happy stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Laxus." Happy greeted and flew onto the large blonde's shoulder.

"What's up Laxus?" Natsu forced himself to smile.

"Hey you guys."

They all sat down at the table and started to catch up. Luke told Laxus what he and Natsu had been doing, leaving out a few parts. Luke finished and Laxus stared at him, his eyes said "You're leaving out some parts, right?"

Luke caught the stare and returned it with a quick glance that said "We'll talk about it later."

"I thought your mission was going to be longer." Happy said.

"We were excused; someone else will handle it apparently." Laxus explained. This time Luke was the one who sent the questioning stare. Laxus just smirked and ignored Luke's glare "Anyway I can't wait to see how much you've progressed Blondie."

"Are you going to test me?" Luke laughed.

"In a way."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Luke's eyes widened, he feared the answer.

"You and me Blondie, fighting with no limits." Laxus smiled. Luke gulped and started to sweat 'I can't fight Laxus! I'm not ready to die!' Luke started to panic and looked at Natsu and Happy, hoping for one of them to intervene. They just looked away casually and started to whistle tunelessly 'Traitors!' Luke thought angrily and turned back to the other blonde.

"Fine you're on Sparky!" Luke yelled and slammed his fist onto the table; he looked entirely ready to fight the lightning dragon slayer even though on the inside he was screaming in terror.

They all ate a big breakfast of fish, fish, and more fish…just like every other meal.

"I'll be waiting Blondie." Laxus said and walked out of the cabin followed by Natsu and Happy.

"O-okay, I-I have to c-change." Luke stuttered and ran into the bedroom. He flipped the mattress and grabbed the heavy leather bound book. Luke frantically flipped to page four. "Dammit still nothing!" Luke exclaimed, ever since he had learned asteroid, meteor, and comet the fourth page hadn't revealed itself.

He dressed in a blue short sleeve shirt with black patterns on the sides, black running shorts, a blue headband, and black tennis shoes. "I can do this, I will not die, I want to see tomorrow." Luke whispered repeatedly to himself.

Luke stopped before opening the door and slapped his face, he kicked open the door and stepped onto the grass confidently. Laxus was standing in the clearing, his arms crossed and leaning against the tree, Natsu and Happy were nowhere to be found.

"Finally ready Blondie?" Laxus chuckled.

"More than I'll ever be." Luke declared.

"Ok then, ready, set, GO!" Laxus counted down quickly and suddenly he in front of Luke with his fist raised. Luke yelped and jumped out of the way as Laxus's fists slammed into the ground. Luke turned around and round house kicked Laxus. The spiky headed blonde caught Luke's leg and threw him a few feet away.

Luke flipped in the air and landed onto the ground "Ready for round 2?" Laxus asked and settled into fighting stance. Luke didn't say anything he just rushed at Laxus and feinted to the left. Laxus took the bait and was about to block Luke's fist but instead of punching, Luke jumped into the air and landed behind Laxus. The blond kicked out once more and tried hit Laxus in the back once again.

"You really like attacking from behind, but sometimes you have to face your opponents head on!" Laxus turned around and leaped to the right before Luke hit him. Luke's eyes widened and quickly used a backhand spring to distance himself from Laxus.

"If you want to fight head on Sparky, I won't disappoint." Luke's lip curved slightly as he said "Meteor." Luke's body was covered in a golden light as he rocketed towards Laxus.

Laxus was caught off guard and jumped backwards before Luke could reach him. Luke leaped towards Laxus and punched Laxus in the gut before he could jump away again. Laxus flew a few feet back but was able to settle himself easily.

Laxus spat to the side "What the hell was that Blondie?"

Luke grinned brightly "I've learned a few more tricks." He started to throw punches and kicks, left and right trying to hit the dragon slayer. Laxus was ready this time and was dodging all of Luke's attacks with the slightest of movements. Luke frowned as the golden light around him disappeared, Laxus didn't waste any time and thrust his palm into Luke's chest, sending him many a few yards away.

"Didn't last very long." Laxus teased.

"Shut up Sparky." Luke got up and closed his eyes "Comet!" He said and a translucent golden orb appeared around him. He started to focus so he could cast asteroid, hoping that Laxus wouldn't attack for a minute or so.

Laxus walked up to the orb and knocked on it "You can't hide behind this Blondie, you even have your eyes closed, you're wide open for an attack."

Luke ignored the other blonde's taunts and a ball of light slowly formed above his head. "Oh I see, the barrier is so you can focus on charging an attack, unfortunately for you someone might break it!" Laxus slammed his fist against the shield and a large crack appeared on the barrier.

Luke grimaced at the cracking sound 'Just a few more seconds.'

The shield's cracks grew larger as Laxus pounded on the shield. "Pretty impressive Blondie but let's see if you're shield can handle a little magic."

Laxus's fist was enveloped in crackling lightning, he lightly punched the shield and it instantly broke apart. The jagged pieces dissolved into golden light. Luke instantly jumped to the side with his hand raised above his head. "Asteroid." Luke yelled and swiped his hand down. The ball of light was about to slam into Laxus but the blonde moved out of the way at the last second, Luke's attack sailed towards the trees.

Luke smirked and swiped his hand behind himself, the ball of light stopped moving towards the trees and turned back towards Laxus. Laxus was caught off guard and asteroid slammed into Laxus and burst into a bright explosion. Luke didn't waste any time he cast meteor again and ran up to Laxus. "Luke Punch!" A small golden sphere appeared around Luke's fist as he slammed it into Laxus's chest. Laxus flew into a tree and Luke stood over him with a bright smile on his face.

"Take that Sparky." Luke cheered and winked to the nonexistent crowd.

"You're getting better Blondie, I'm proud." Laxus smiled and walked up to his mate.

"Thanks Sparky, I guess I'll be the s-class wizard now." Luke teased.

"Don't get too cocky." Laxus warned jokingly.

Luke laughed and found himself admiring Laxus once again. He was so strong and gentle at the same time and he was so...hot! A light gleam of sweat had set on Laxus's skin, his muscles bulged behind his skin tight white tank top and his grey shorts showed off his leg muscles. Even though he had lost he was breathing evenly and smiling (a rare occurrence). The light from the sun seemed to focus solely on Laxus, bathing him in heavenly light and making him that much more irresistible.

Luke spontaneously leaned forward and captured Laxus's surprisingly soft lips with his own. Laxus returned the kiss after a few seconds; Luke opened his mouth and allowed Laxus's tongue to enter. Their tongues wrapped around each other and deepened their dance of passion.

The blondes separated and stared at each other, Chocolate brown eyes met with stormy gray ones both of them were filled with need and want for the other person.

"You must of missed me a lot Blondie."

"Of course I did."

"Then why don't we continue our reunion." Laxus smirked and leaned down for another kiss but Luke pressed his index finger against Laxus's lips.

"Not yet, first you have to tell me what really happened on your mission." Luke demanded and sat down on a log next to the fire place. He patted a space next to him "Hurry up Sparky."

Laxus sighed and walked over to Luke begrudgingly.

"There isn't much to say, we were sent to investigate different cases where villages were completely destroyed." Laxus frowned and continued "I was sent to Oyashi Village and it was…"

"What?"

"Completely destroyed, all of the houses were crushed and people were left butchered on the streets." Laxus explained and looked up toward the sky "Whoever did that was a monster."

Luke stared at the ground in silence; it was a few seconds before he finally spoke "Could it be the witches?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean I don't know?"

"I just…" Laxus looked away from his mate.

"Don't lie to me Laxus, this is my problem too." Luke's eyes burned with determination and Laxus knew he couldn't win when Luke looked like this.

"Fine, apparently all of the destroyed villages had the same pattern burned in it as the witches have on their body."

"We have to find them." Luke stood up and walked towards the cabin "We can't let them continue this." Laxus grabbed Luke's arm before he moved too far away.

"We can't do anything; I don't want you to get hurt." Laxus said and stood up also

"If I can handle you, I can handle those witches." Luke stated calmly and pulled his arm out of Laxus's grip.

"You'll get killed!" Laxus yelled and took a few deep breaths, calming down "Luke, I don't want you to get hurt or worse. We will get them eventually but for now all we can do is prepare."

Luke's fiery passion in his eyes died down "Fine."

Laxus guided Luke back to the log "Now it's time for you to tell me about where you learned those spells and what's wrong with Natsu."

Luke knew he could trust Laxus so he told him about Plue suddenly appearing, the book, and his father's note.

"Maybe Gramps will know something or there can be clues in your old home." Laxus said.

Luke nodded "Yeah I should go; I haven't visited their graves in a while."

They talked for a while until they finally went back on subject as the sun started to go down. Luke told Laxus about Natsu and how distant he has been. Laxus frowned the whole way through and at the end he requested to see Natsu's mate mark.

Luke pulled his sleeve down while Laxus looked at his right shoulder. "It's not there." Laxus whispered but Luke heard him.

"What do you mean it isn't there?" Luke looked down at his shoulder, Laxus's words were true, Natsu's mark had completely disappeared.

"I thought these were eternal!" Luke yelled in a panic.

"They are." Laxus looked into the distance with a questioning face.

"Well it's not there."

"I know that."

"What do I do?" Luke asked in desperation.

"There isn't much information on dragon slayer mates but I do know that the mark is as strong as the bond between the mates is. Something is happening between you and Natsu that is making your bond almost non-existent." Laxus explained.

Luke started to jog into the forest as soon as Laxus finished. The setting sun bathed everything in a red haze. Luke jogged aimlessly through the forest shouting Happy and Natsu. He finally found them about 3 miles away. Another waterfall cascaded down the mountain and filled a large body of water. Natsu and Happy were sitting and holding crudely made fishing poles.

"Hi Luke." Happy greeted him.

"Hey Happy can you excuse me and Natsu for a while." Luke panted and walked up to the lake.

"Aye sir." Happy laid his pole down and flew away.

Natsu stared at the rippling blue lake in boredom, seeming not to notice Luke. "What's wrong Natsu?" Luke asked and sat next to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked while still staring off into space.

"What do you mean, what do you mean?" Luke asked and continued "Something's obviously wrong!"

"It's nothing don't worry." Natsu said, his heart seemed to beat 1000 times a minute. 'Please stop.' He begged in his mind.

"This isn't nothing, you've been avoiding me ever since I got back from the resort. Is something different now, do you not like my new body?"

"No, you're new body is fine, everything's fine." Natsu tried to quell Luke's rant but the blonde wasn't giving up. 'I'm not ready.' Natsu thought somberly 'You'll hate me.'

"Then why aren't you cheerful anymore, your eyes have lost their light, you won't get into bed with me without it being awkward, you avoid me like the plague! I'm going to ask you one more time **what is wrong**?" Luke stressed the last three words.

Tears started to stream down Natsu's face, he threw his fishing pole to the side, and looked directly at Luke. "You want to know what's fucking wrong?" He asked in a ferocious tone, angry tears rushed down his face.

Luke recoiled in shock at Natsu's sudden outburst but quickly recovered "Yes!" Luke replied with equal intensity.

Sobs racked through Natsu's body but he was still able to stand up. "I'm a weak horrible bastard who doesn't deserve you!"

"What?" Luke asked.

Natsu took a deep breath before he answered "I-I cheated on you!"

* * *

><p>Finally the truth is out! Don't forget to review!<p>

~Ciao, Flame


	13. Heart Break

**I do not own Fairy Tail, the great Hiro does!**

Hello everyone I hope you are having a wonderful Saturday and hopefully this chapter will make it even better! :D Sry no chapter title again lol ;p

ALSO another **OC giveaway** was held and this time the winner is...**(DRUMROLL)**...**OtakuLover43**! Thank you for the review and I will PM you all of the details :)!

This chapter was definitely interesting to write so without further ado enjoy and see ya at the end ;)

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Heart Break<strong>_

_Last time on Lucy's The Man?!_

_Tears started to stream down Natsu's face, he threw his fishing pole to the side, and looked directly at Luke. "You want to know what's fucking wrong?" He asked in a ferocious tone, angry tears rushed down his face._

_Luke recoiled in shock at Natsu's sudden outburst but quickly recovered "Yes!" Luke replied with equal intensity._

_Sobs racked through Natsu's body but he was still able to stand up. "I'm a weak horrible bastard who doesn't deserve you!" _

"_What?" Luke asked._

_Natsu took a deep breath before he answered "I-I cheated on you!"_

"What?" Luke asked again, he had heard Natsu's answer but thought and hoped it was a mistake.

"I cheated on you." Natsu said once more.

"No you didn't." Luke said, not wanting to believe Natsu's words.

"Yes I did."

"That's a mean joke Natsu, stop it." Luke almost demanded and hit Natsu lightly on the head; a lone tear ran down Luke's face.

"It's not a joke, I c-cheated on you with Lisanna." Natsu bowed his head 'Please stop making me say it.' He thought.

Luke stood silent for a few seconds; the lone tear was joined by an army. He tried to say something but all of the words were choked back with sorrow and complete misery. His body moved without him thinking and before he could stop himself he had punched Natsu on his cheek with all of his strength.

Natsu looked up in shock and found that Luke had disappeared "I'm so sorry." Natsu whispered and collapsed onto his knees.

Suddenly Laxus burst through the forest "Hey Natsu…where is Luke?" He asked and approached the other dragon slayer.

"Gone." Natsu said.

"Gone?" Laxus asked and narrowed his eyes.

"I did this to him."

"What did you do to him?"

"I cheated on him with Lisanna." Natsu confessed for the seemingly hundredth time that day but even though he had said it many times it still stung his heart.

Laxus stared shocked at him "Y-you…." Laxus began to shake with rage, lightning began to crackle around the dragon slayer but Laxus took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

'I need to be there for Luke.' He turned and ran into the forest deciding to deal with Natsu later.

Luke ran through the forest aimlessly, not even noticing that he was using meteor. His mind was focused on Natsu's words and his tingling knuckles. His eyes were filled with tears making it hard to see. The blonde tripped over branches, ran into trees but still continued.

He finally broke through the dense forest and entered a clearing with many craters in it. His meteor died out halfway through the clearing. He collapsed and started to gasp and heave. His cheeks were covered in a flood of tears and the only sound in the clearing was his cries of pain. The red haze from sunset had dissipated and would soon be replaced by the illuminating moon.

Luke's heart felt like it was about to burst and as he continued yelling, screaming, and sobbing a golden magic circle appeared under him. Multiple balls of light formed above Luke and shot off in random directions. A golden shield formed around Luke as he hugged himself. The earth shook as trees fell and blasts of light collided with the ground.

Bright light filled Luke's shield, his eyes started to turn completely white and it almost looked like he was starting to dissolve into a bright light. Pain racked through Luke's body and he lifted his head towards the heavens letting out a silent plea.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Celestial Spirit Realm<strong>_

"He's going to die if he keeps this up!" Loke roared.

The King sighed "I know that." He was sitting on his giant throne all of Luke's spirits surrounded him, begging for him to do something. 'Dammit Natsu's confession might actually kill him. Luke's magic power is out of control, I was surprised he was able to summon Plue without my permission.'

"Please let us help Ouji-sama (Prince)" Virgo begged while bowing.

"I want to help my old friend too but…." The King started but stopped in shock when he saw Luke's body begin to dissipate. "He's going to make himself stop existing! Fine, we'll help but not directly, Pyxis help Laxus." The King ordered and the compass spirit bowed and disappeared.

"Just hold on a little while longer." Loke said his fists balled into tight fists.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Laxus<strong>_

"Luke!" Laxus called out Luke's name repeatedly as he ran through the forest. For some reason he couldn't smell or sense Luke like he usually is able too.

"That bastard." Laxus growled while thinking of Natsu "How could he do this to Luke!"

Suddenly in front of Laxus a magic seal appeared and Pyxis leaped out of it. The spirit started to point frantically to the right. It made chirping noises and jumped up and down. Laxus stopped and stared at the spirit until he finally understood "Is Luke over there?"

Pyxis nodded and Laxus ran the direction he was pointing. Pyxis smiled and disappeared.

Laxus emerged into clearing, narrowly dodging a ball of light. "What the hell." Laxus dodged another attack and finally spotted Luke. He was surrounded by the golden shield he used earlier that day and golden balls of light varying in size flashed around him. Luke seemed to be fading away.

Laxus ran up to Luke, grunting in pain when a large light ball hit him. As soon as he got closer to Luke he felt an increase in the gravity around him. He gasped in shock but persevered, Laxus called Luke's name trying to get his mate's attention. Laxus finally reached the shield and pounded on it yelling Luke's name loudly.

The barrier seemed unbreakable none of Laxus's attacks were working on it. "Lightning Dragon's Shocking Fist!" Laxus yelled and pounded his fist into the shield. Unfortunately the shield still held. Laxus cursed and continued to pound onto the shield. The only sound in the clearing was Luke's sobs, crashing trees, and Laxus's fists against Luke's shield.

"Please let me help you!" Laxus begged.

"Lightning Dragon's Jaw!" Laxus brought both of hands together above his head and slammed it onto the shield with every ounce of his will. Finally the shield broke apart into thousands of tiny pieces. Laxus instantly collapsed to the ground towards Luke.

"Snap out of it." Laxus told Luke, shaking his shoulders. Luke didn't notice Laxus at all he was falling slowly into a pit of eternal sleep. "I want the pain to stop." Luke whispered the pit was swallowing him up; ice cold water enveloped him slowly numbing his whole body.

"I can help you Blondie, don't be an idiot!" Laxus yelled and hugged the other blonde.

"I want the pain to go away." Luke said his body started to fade faster; he was almost fully in the icy cold water, his heart could finally stop hurting.

"Don't you dare leave me, I can't live without you." Laxus swooped down and pressed his lips gently against Luke's.

Luke's tears began to slow down but they did not completely stop. In the world of darkness he had found himself in a bright light shined through haze. Finally Laxus's words broke through the dark haze in Luke's mind "I love you Luke."

Warm air washed over Luke the cold tendrils that had wrapped around him dissolved. Luke's body became whole again in a flash of light. His eyes returned to their usual warm chocolate brown and the lights disappeared.

"Laxus?" Luke said weakly.

"Thank god." Laxus whispered and kissed Luke once more.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Celestial Spirit Realm<strong>_

Loke and the rest of the spirits sighed in relief.

"Good job Pyxis." Aries said shyly and patted the red bird on the head. Pyxis squawked in pride and stood taller with his chest puffed out.

"Ouji-sama is going to have to make a decision soon." Virgo warned.

The King frowned "Yeah, his "inheritance" is going to kill him, he should have dealt with it when he was 19 but Acnologia ruined it."

Loke's shades darkened. "Screw his inheritance, what about his heart!" Loke yelled and continued "Natsu broke it into pieces; we need to be there for Luke!"

"A broken heart is a wound even I cannot fix." Nix said solemnly.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To the Witches!<strong>_

After restraining Paige Evelyn, Willow, Gigi, and Sara sat down to rest and strategize. After a few hours Paige finally woke up and instantly started to struggle.

"You won't be able to break free." Evelyn said calmly. Paige's arms were bound to her sides and on her palm black runes were written in an ancient language.

Paige let out a scream of anger and tried to activate her magic but it didn't work.

"You're still not at 100% yet Paige. Arc of restraint will be able to hold you for now." Evelyn explained.

Paige growled in annoyance and stop resisting. "It's no use; I'll never join a traitor like you!" She exclaimed.

Evelyn slightly frowned "I'm truly sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough anymore."

"Look I can give you a chance to take revenge against those humans." Evelyn offered.

"I already have been."

"Useless destruction against small villages will do nothing. These humans deserve so much more." Willow joined the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Paige was slightly interested but tried not to show it.

"Papa Zeref has a plan once all of us are together again." Gigi smiled.

"Z-Zeref?" Paige asked.

"Yes, Zeref had a mission for all of us; we'll annihilate the entire human race." Gluttony smirked evilly.

"So what do you say sister, let's try again." Evelyn asked and stood up.

Paige looked at the 3 woman standing in front of her and the other sleeping. She sighed dramatically "Fine, I guess we are family."

"Let's go unleash hell on this earth." Willow smiled brightly. The crimson haired girl started to steam slightly as she continued "Those humans will pay!"

Evelyn flicked her hand in the air and the runes and chain around Paige disappeared. She got up and stretched and was about to say something but she was cut off.A shock-wave shot through all of the witches and they instantly went on guard, even Sara's eyes shot open.

"What was that?" Willow asked.

"This isn't good." Gigi muttered.

"It's that kid." Evelyn grimaced and turned to her sisters.

"Another one of them rises." She announced to the rest of the witches.

"What do you mean another one?" Willow asked.

"Another one of Draco's children." Evelyn sneered 'I should have killed her before.' She thought.

"What are we going to do; we need to find the other two." Sara said.

"We can risk a little detour." Evelyn smiled evilly. 'We're coming for you, child of light."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back to Luke<strong>_

Luke head was buried in Laxus chest, his tears wet Laxus's shirt and they didn't seem to end. Laxus stroked Luke's hair soothingly. It didn't make sense to Laxus, when you were someone's mate you and them were bonded forever…right?

"I thought true love was supposed to eternal." Luke whispered in a hurt tone.

"It is Blondie, I love you and I will never betray you." Laxus promised and kissed Luke's forehead softly.

"Natsu was supposed to love me too."

"He did Luke, it wasn't an act."

"Then why did he do that with Lisanna!" Luke yelled in anger.

Laxus was surprised by Luke's outburst "I-I don't know." Laxus stammered.

Luke tightened his fist into a tight ball. "Hey calm down." Laxus ordered. 'I can't let you disappear.' He thought but decided not to say it aloud.

Luke's tight fist slackened and he stood up abruptly. He brushed his tears away and started to walk away but it seemed like all of the energy in his body had been sucked out of him. He started to collapse but Laxus caught him.

"Idiot, don't push yourself." Laxus lightly chided and carried Luke bridal style.

"I want to go home." Luke whispered sleepily.

"I know just sleep." Laxus soothed Luke until he heard Luke's even breathing.

"Now to deal with Natsu." Laxus grimaced and started to walk towards the cabin.

Laxus got to the cabin; Happy and Natsu were sitting by the fireplace. Happy was cooking his fish while Natsu was staring deep into the flames, his face was blank. Laxus scowled and walked past the dragon slayer and his exceed.

Happy eyes widened when he saw Luke. "What happened?" He asked Laxus frantically.

Laxus turned around and shot a cold stare at Natsu "Him."

Before Happy could ask what he meant, Laxus entered the cabin and slammed the door shut. He laid Luke on the bed and started to pack his stuff. A large book was strewn across the other side of the bed. Laxus picked it up "Heavenly Kings? Must be Luke's." Laxus opened the book.

Laxus looked at the book with a confused stare, all of the pages were blank. Laxus shrugged and put the book into Luke's backpack.

He finished packing Luke's things and put Luke's backpack on. He picked Luke up and left the cabin. Natsu was still in the same position; Happy was trying to get his attention.

"Hey Natsu." Laxus said in the colt tone he used for people who have pissed him off greatly and right now Natsu was at the top of that list. It took all of Laxus's self-control not to beat the fire dragon slayer senseless.

Natsu finally seemed to come back to reality and looked at Laxus. His eyes flashed with worry when he saw Luke "W-what happened?" He asked.

"None of your business. I only want to tell you one thing, stay away from Luke or else." Laxus growled his warning and started to walk away towards the small village at the bottom of the mountain.

"Wait! What do you mean stay away." Natsu got up, the fire made a red outline around his shadowed body.

"You know what I mean! You did this to Luke and I won't let it happen again." Laxus frowned deeply.

"B-but he's my mate!" Natsu exclaimed.

Laxus let out a loud bitter laugh "When you cheated on Luke your promise to be with him forever was broken."

"Please Laxus, I don't know what happened. Whenever I see Lisanna it's like a spell is cast one me." Natsu begged.

Laxus frowned deeply "I'm sorry Natsu. Don't come near Luke again or you'll have to deal with me."

Laxus started walking again despite Natsu's yells and pleas. 'It's too late." Laxus thought and jumped high into the air.

Natsu stared at Laxus's retreating figure jumping into the air, tears started to fall from his eyes. "I can't let it end like this." He whispered and ran into the cabin to pack his things.

Laxus jumped from tree to tree until he was finally in the village. He arrived at the train station and bought two tickets back to Magnolia.

He laid Luke on the bench opposite of him. He crossed his arms and looked at Luke's face. He was grimacing and a single tear escaped his right eye. Laxus reached over and swiped it away as the train started to move and Laxus felt the usual wave of nausea but this time he fought it. "I'm going to stay strong for you, Luke."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Inferno Blade<strong>_

Inferno Blade was a guild no more like a band of petty criminals. They had all decided to establish a guild under the rule of Prometheus, a cruel fire mage who boasted of having strong enough flames to incinerate even a dragon.

They were insignificant enough for them to not become an official legalized or dark guild. Their symbol was a flaming sword stabbing through a heart.

In the wooden shack they called a guild hall multiple men gambled, fought, and planned different crimes. The floor was made of booze soaked straw and the walls were a mess of poorly put together wood planks.

Prometheus was sitting at a make shift bar, drinking to his heart's content, and making dirty jokes.

All of a sudden a man dressed in a white cloak appeared in the middle of the guild hall.

"Who the hell are you?" A fat man slurred next to Prometheus. His name was Edmund an arsonist who supported Prometheus from the beginning. He had become an unofficial co-leader.

"Did you burn down Wake Villager?" The man asked in cold voice.

Prometheus smiled and stood up boldly, his beer sloshing in its mug. "Maybe so maybe not, who's askin'?"

Another member of Inferno Blade answered "He's a member of the magic council!" He exclaimed in a slurred accent and fainted. Prometheus finally noticed the blue ankh on the man's cloak.

Prometheus giggled drunkenly "Oh we got ourselves a big strong council man in here." Prometheus joked and was met with loud laughter "Maybe we'll tell you what you want if you give something' to us."

The man remained unwavering and repeated his questions.

Prometheus narrowed his eyes and picked up his sword "First you'll give us somethin'. Maybe we'll just hold you for ransom." Other guild members grinned darkly and picked up their respective weapons.

"I'll give you 5 seconds." The man said calmly but Prometheus was unyielding and soon the time was up. The man disappeared again, appeared behind Edmund, and disappeared once again. Edmund toppled over; a knife was stuck in the side of his neck. A cherry water fall spilled out and coated Edmund's neck and the floor.

"Every second you don't answer I'll kill someone." The man said calmly behind another man, his name was Milton, he had murdered his whole family in a fit of rage and somehow escaped the authorities. Milton barely had any time to turn his head before a blade dug into his heart.

He gasped his last breath and his eyes glazed over as he fell to the ground. A second later a man on the other side of the guild's neck was snapped with a simple twist of the man's hands.

Prometheus stared in shock as three other criminals fell. Another 5 fell just as quick, Prometheus finally came to his senses and lifted his sword.

Once upon a time, Prometheus was a very talented thief and after a major heist he had ended up with this sword called Dragon Bane. Even though all of his friends died her had been happy with this sword, it was able to generate fire, the size depending on the person using it.

Prometheus had boasted that he was the one who supplied magic to the sword but it was the complete opposite, the sword sucked on his life force and converted it into flames.

Prometheus charged but slipped on an empty beer bottle. He fell with a loud thunk, Dragon Bane skittered the side. When Prometheus looked up bodies lay scattered everywhere on the guild floor, everyone no matter how big or small the crimes they had committed met the same fate.

The man watched as his last victim fell to the ground. He turned to Prometheus and slowly walked towards him. Prometheus whimpered and got up, running to the side to retrieve Dragon Bane.

But the man was already in front of him, his face shadowed by his hood but piercing blue eyes as cold as eternal winter. Prometheus gasped in terror "I'm sorry for disrespecting you sir." Prometheus bowed until his head touched the floor.

"I promise we didn't do anything to Wake Village, I've never even heard of it." Prometheus spoke the truth and looked up slightly to see any reaction on the man's face but it still remained stone hard.

Prometheus smiled devilishly and leaped up into the air suddenly, stabbing the man in the stomach with Demon Bane.

The man didn't even react, no gasp, no cough full of blood, nothing. Prometheus grinned even more "You stupid prick, I'll burn you to death."

Prometheus activated his sword and it let out started to let out weak flames but died after a few seconds. Prometheus's eyes widened "What the fuck? He asked as the man reached into his cloak and pulled out a clean dagger.

"Please I didn't mean to-"Prometheus tried to reason with the man but it was too late. The dagger was embedded in his throat, blood slowly started to trickle out of the wound. The man pulled the dagger out of the Prometheus's throat, blood started to pour violently from the wound.

The man pulled the sword out of his gut with no reaction and broke it in half with his knee. "This is a worthless replica." He said in a dissatisfied and threw the pieces of the sword to the side. The man lit a cigarette and took a deep inhale.

"Another one down." He muttered and walked out of the guild hall. As he left he threw his cigarette behind him.

Doranbolt walked away as the guild, Inferno Blade turned into an inferno, burning away the men and their sins.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Magnolia<strong>_

"What are we going to do commander?" A pretty brunette girl asked. She was in an abandoned warehouse with about 30 other girls. The walls were decorated with pictures of Luke Heartfilia and the room was lighted by candles that emitted a bright pink light. Against the wall was a large golden throne with velvet padding. A black haired girl with electric blue eyes sat atop the throne. Her head was tilted into her hand.

"That embarrassing defeat by the goth girl is only a bump in our path to Luke's heart." Zara announced. Multiple girls cheered.

"What's most important is that man with Luke." A girl with dirty blonde hair tied back into two pigtails and glasses held up her hand. A large holographic image of a pink haired man appeared in the middle of the room.

"Natsu Dragneel also known as the great Salamander of Fairy Tail, he has fire dragon slayer magic. Age: Unknown, Blood type: O, Approximately 5'10", and 71 kg (155 pounds). He is on a team with Happy his cat, a celestial spirit wizard named Lucy, Erza a.k.a. Titania the queen of the Fairies, and Gray the stripper ice mage. He is obnoxious, destructive, loves to fight, and very loyal to his friends. That is all the information I could gather within an hour." The girl concluded her report and the image of Natsu disappeared.

"Thank you Gracia." Zara said and Gracia bowed.

"But I have found one error in your report." Zara smiled slightly and her eyes bore into Garcia's soul.

Gracia took one step back her eyes were wide in shock. She quickly recovered and pushed her glasses up with her index and middle finger. "What do you mean wrong?"

"That man is not loyal at all." Zara's eyes flared with rage "He is the man who will break Luke's heart." She scoffed and got out of her started to walk down the red carpet that led to the door.

"Where are you going commander?" One girl asked.

"I need some help with someone to help me understand Dragneel." Zara said and opened the door to the warehouse.

"Wait you can't mean Athena?" Gracia gasped and stepped forwards.

"Of course I do, I haven't seen A-tan in a while." Zara laughed and left the warehouse with a large sign outside that read: "The Official Luke Fanclub"

* * *

><p>Heyo everyone! I hope you liked the chapter and sorry for any mistakes.<p>

Please review, they make my day :) See ya next Saturday

~~~~ Ciao, Flame


	14. Retaliation

Heyo everyone, I am SO sorry for updating so late, I was very busy yesterday and I suddenly decided to change this whole chapter because I wanted something to be different. I'm also working on another fic that I might release later.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (Sorry its on the short side :p), see ya at the end! (Also sorry for any mistakes)

I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Retaliation<strong>_

Luke opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the light. His head was lying on Laxus's muscled chest.

"You awake Blondie?" Laxus asked.

Luke smiled up at Laxus's face dark bags decorated Laxus's eyes.

"Have you been up all this time?" Luke asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah but don't worry about me you can rest more if you want." Laxus offered.

"Wait where are we?" Luke looked around to find that he was in his bedroom at his house. Wasn't he supposed to be at the cabin with Natsu…Natsu. Suddenly Luke's world seemed to crash down.

"N-Natsu." Luke whispered his eyes started to glisten.

"I know Luke calm down." Laxus tried to soother Luke.

"He cheated on me." Luke muttered in an irritated tone. Before Laxus could say anything Luke leapt out of bed and stormed out of the room

"Shit!" Laxus exclaimed and jumped out of bed. He quickly threw on a white t-shirt, black jeans, his fur coat and brown shoes. Luke was already leaving the house, his body was covered in a golden light and he was running.

Laxus cursed again and ran after Luke. He caught up with Luke but the other blonde seemed not to notice him. Tears ran down his face freely and his face was twisted in fury.

'What if he starts freaking out again?" Laxus grimaced and reached out to grab Luke. His hand met a golden shield that appeared around Luke.

Laxus groaned "Not this again!"

Luke stopped running catching Laxus off guard. He turned around and slammed a golden sphere into Laxus's chest. The sphere exploded and Laxus fell to the ground. Normally Laxus would have been able to withstand Luke's attack but after his battle with motion sickness on the train and the fact he hadn't slept in a while, he was too weak

"Sorry Sparky but I need to do something." Luke said and summoned a shield to surround Laxus and act as a cage. Luke started to run towards the guild again leaving Laxus behind.

"No!" Laxus yelled to the retreating blonde.

Luke reached the guild in two minutes and practically destroyed the doors when he opened them. Everyone turned to the loud noise and their eyes widened in terror when they saw an extremely pissed off Luke.

"Hi Luke." Wendy greeted and was about walk up to him but Carla put her paw on Wendy's shoulder. Carla shook her head and Wendy stopped.

Natsu who was sitting to the side stood up in shock when he saw Luke "L-Luke." He said.

Luke glanced over at Natsu and tore his gaze away before he lost all of his fire. Lisanna who was sitting at the bar smirked in the direction of Luke. "Oh Luke you look horrible, what happened?" She asked obliviously.

Luke tightened his fists and walked in long strides over to the white haired girl. "Why did you do it?" He asked her in a quivering voice.

Lisanna smiled "Do what?" She asked.

Luke looked up at her; if looks could kill Lisanna would already be six feet under. "You know what you did." Luke said in a rising voice. Natsu started to make his way between the two.

"No, I don't." Lisanna said in a sickly sweet voice, her eyes seemed to laugh at Luke teasing and goading him to amuse them more.

Luke finally snapped "You bitch, you fucked Natsu!" He yelled. The whole guild became dead silent.

Lisanna laughed "Of course I did, he was mine before yours."

"He was my mate!"

Lisanna exposed her right shoulder "Well now he's mine."

Luke's eyes widened at the familiar bite mark on her shoulder. He looked at Natsu who was now behind them. "So it's official huh?" He asked but already knew the answer.

Something primal inside Luke seemed to burst and before he knew it he had smacked Lisanna as hard as he could. The sound of Luke's hand against Lisanna's face rang throughout the guild, shocking everyone.

The takeover mage fell to the floor, cradling her cheek. Mira and Elfman gasped and started to step towards their sister.

"Natsu help me." Lisanna said in a pleading voice fake tear started to roll down her face.

Natsu felt something start to control him; he shoved Luke violently to the side and kneeled next to Lisanna.

Luke crashed into a table but quickly recovered. He looked at Natsu with a look of complete hate and rage.

"I fucking hate you Natsu Dragneel!" Luke exclaimed and was about to approach them again but suddenly Erza and Gray constrained him.

"Calm down Luke." Gray said. Behind Gray, Juvia frowned 'If you ask Juvia, Lisanna deserves it.' She thought but didn't say anything.

"We don't want to hurt you." Erza warned.

"Please stop this Luke." Levy pleaded.

"Shut up!" Luke snapped without thinking. Levy shrunk back; all of a sudden she was slightly scared of her best friend.

Luke growled and two large orbs of light formed in his hand and exploded. Erza and Gray let go of Luke in shock. Luke took the moment to rocket forwards, all that stood between him and Lisanna and Natsu was Mira and Elfman.

Luke feinted right but instead jumped into the air and landed next to Natsu and Lisanna. "Triple Comet." He said and a three layered shield appeared around him and Lisanna and Natsu, trapping them with him.

Natsu stared in shock at Luke, Luke's declaration of hate towards of him kept replaying in his head. 'Why is this happening?' He asked himself.

"Don't let him hurt me Natsu." Lisanna pleaded with a look of terror on her face. Natsu once again moved without his own consent and kissed Lisanna passionately.

"I'll protect you forever." He promised and stood up to face the shocked Luke. The blonde's mouth was open wide for a moment all he could see and hear were Natsu and Lisanna kissing.

Natsu seemed to gain his sense back "I'm so sorry Luke, please forgive me!" He pleaded one last time.

"Never." Luke spat with obvious venom in his voice.

"But we're mates; we've been through so much together we can't just end it."

"You should have thought about that before you stuck your dick in her!" Luke screamed in rage.

Luke let out an animalistic growl and stepped forwards, launching himself at Natsu. Instead of an attack though Luke locked his lips with Natsu the dragon slayer's eyes widened in shock. Luke separated quickly and looked Natsu straight in the eyes. Brown eyes full of sorrow met surprised onyx one's.

"I loved you." Luke whispered as the shield broke from one punch from Makarov. The master had finally come down from his office to see that the commotion was about. After the shield broke Mira and Elfman rushed to Lisanna's side while Gray and Erza approached Luke cautiously.

Natsu touched his lips; the sensation of Luke's lips against his was still there. It felt like a warm light had washed over him and blew away Lisanna's hold on his heart. Natsu gasped slightly and his eyes glowed bright pink for a moment and then disappeared. He felt as if some of the clouds that have fogged his mind had parted slightly.

"What is the meaning of this Luke!" Makarov roared. Luke looked at the enraged master and then looked around at everyone else. Most of the guild members were looking at him with shock, like he was the one at fault.

Luke turned around quickly "I-I'm sorry." He stammered and ran out of the guild before anyone could stop him. Laxus entered the guild just as Luke left, the lightning dragon slayer cursed when he saw the look on everyone's face and ran after Luke again.

Halfway back to their house, Luke collapsed in front of Laxus. Laxus dove and was able to catch the blonde before he collided with the concrete.

The blonde was blinking back tears and his face was twisted in misery.

"it's okay, Luke, just let me handle it." Laxus soothed the blonde and picked him up with some difficulty. It took a lot of energy out of him to break through Luke's barrier. Luke closed his eyes and heard the sound of sleep calling for him again.

When Luke woke up, he was in his bed again. He tried to get up but it felt like someone had slammed a brick into his head and his limbs felt like jelly.

Luke groaned and rolled over onto his side. Slowly memories of the morning started to trickle back to Luke. "I'm such an idiot."

"Finally you realize it." Laxus entered the room and smiled down at his mate.

"This is what happens when you use too much magic." Laxus explained and sat down on the bed next to Luke. Laxus handed Luke a glass of water and Luke got up with a lot of effort.

Luke lifted the glass to his lips and tilted his head back, the cold water pushed passes his lips and poured into his mouth. Luke swallowed a mouth full and lowered the glass.

"I shouldn't have done that." Luke said while staring down at the glass.

"No, you should have." Laxus smirked and continued "They deserved and if you hadn't of done it, I would."

"B-but I hurt them, I slapped Lisanna, snapped at Levy, used my magic against Erza and Gray!" Luke exclaimed.

"You're telling me that it didn't feel good to slap that bitch?" Laxus asked.

Luke smiled slightly "Well I guess it did feel a little good."

Laxus raised his eyebrow "A little?"

"Okay, fine a lot." Luke smiled fully.

"That's the smile I want to see. It might have been a little extreme but you did what you had to do." Laxus leaned forwards and kissed Luke on the forehead.

Laxus got up and took the empty glass out of Luke's hands. "Get some sleep, I have to go deal with some things."

Luke laid back down, closed his eyes, and once again fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>_

"What just happened?" Makarov asked in a confused tone. When he had come down from his office he had found Luke attacking Natsu and Lisanna.

"Luke burst into here and attacked Natsu and I for no reason." Lisanna exclaimed in an innocent tone. She clung to Mira and Elfman like she was scared for her life.

"He means the full story." Mavis calmly said and floated down to Makarov's side, her emerald eyes bore into Lisanna's.

Lisanna grimaced and glanced at the rest of the guild members. All eyes were trained on her and Natsu.

"Answer the question Lisanna." Mira said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Nothing happened except Natsu and I realizing our feeling for each other and Luke being a jealous bitch." Lisanna said harshly and pulled the dazed Natsu out of the guild by the hand.

Mavis shook her head and floated down to the ground. "Mavis do you know what really happened?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, I do. Apparently it started a few weeks ago…"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Zara<strong>_

Zara strutted down the street with her lackeys behind her. The click of her heels against the pavement stopped in front of a small fortune telling shop. Zara told everyone to stay while she goes in.

The inside of the shop was dark hazy. The only light was from an illuminating clear orb sitting in the middle of a table covered in a velvet tabletop. A single woman sat behind the table, her eyes were closed revealing her heavy red eye shadow that faded into purple. She was a curvaceous woman with a normal breast size and midnight hair that cascaded down to her hips.

She was wearing red velvet gloves that reached her elbows, a red tank top that cut off above her belly button, bandages covered what the tank top didn't, black denim shorts clung tightly to her skin and showed off her legs, and black combat boots.

Her eyes shot open when Zara entered the store. The woman sighed when she recognized Zara.

"What do you want Zara?" The woman asked in an annoyed tone.

Zara grinned widely "Don't be so rude to guests, Athena." She chided jokingly.

Athena sneered "I'll ask again why are you here?"

Zara sighed and sat down across from Athena. "I need you to tell me something my magic won't let me."

Athena raised her eyebrow, showing a little bit of interest. Zara clasped her hands together and laid them on the table "My magic allows me to see into people's hearts as you know but your magic peers into their very souls, see what makes them tick."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to know why someone did something."

"Can you be a little more specific?

"Recently I read this man's, Luke's heart. I saw major heartbreak in the road ahead by someone he trusted completely. I need to know why." Zara explained as best she could.

"Who is this Luke?"

"You need to get out of this cave once in a while A-tan." Zara laughed.

"You know I hate it when people call me that!" Athena snarled.

"I'm joking, calm down. Will you do it or not?"

"How much will you pay?" Athena asked and shot a lopsided grin at Zara. Electric blue eyes met fiery maroon eyes in a battle of will.

Zara grinned eerily "Friends shouldn't fine friends for a favor." She said with a slight edge to her voice.

Athena returned the grin "All magic comes at a price dearie ."

Zara sighed "Fine I will compensate you after the job is done." Zara held out her hand over the crystal ball. Athena raised her gloved hand and shook Zara's "Deal."

The two women stood and left the shop as they closed the door the crystal light's glow died out completely. Athena hissed slightly at the sun and raised her hand to block the sunlight.

"You obviously haven't been out in a while." Zara shook her head and started to walk down the street again, the rest of her group followed diligently.

Athena sighed and followed them "I better get paid a lot for this." She grumbled.

* * *

><p>Omg it felt soo good to write that. Lisanna has been asking for it for a long time. Hopefully Lisanna controlling Natsu will end soon but we'll just have to keep reading to see ;). I was so proud of Luke and can't wait to write more of his progress until he's a total badass like Erza!<p>

Say CONGRATS to LucyandNatsuForever for having their awesome OC, Athena Flame in the story. Thank you for responding and I can't wait to use Athena more :D.

Don't forget to review!

Ciao, Flame (I promise next chapter will be on Saturday per usual! ^_^)


	15. Starry Eyed

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Heyo everyone sorry for the late update…again. With Thanksgiving and so much family over, I didn't have much time to write.

Anways I hope you enjoy, see ya at the end ;) (Sorry for any mistakes in advance.)

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Starry Eyed<em>**

Luke woke up; Laxus was lying next to him, sleeping contently. Luke smiled and snuggled closer to Laxus, listening to the sound of his breathing.

He still had a slight headache and his limbs still felt heavy. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled; Luke got up slowly and slipped out of bed quietly. He entered the bathroom and started to strip.

The water started to run and Luke waited for it to turn hot. He entered once it was hot enough and let out a sound of relaxation. The water pounded onto Luke's body, washing off all the sweat and dirt.

Luke stayed in the shower for a few more minutes until he felt ready to take on the day. He turned the water off and wrapped himself in a white towel.

Laxus was awake and dressing, he had just slipped his shirt on when Luke entered the room. Laxus was wearing tan pants, a black v-neck, and brown boots.

"Hey, get enough sleep." Laxus asked.

Luke nodded and walked over to the dresser "Yeah, I'm at 100% again." Luke said even though he was lying slightly.

Laxus visibly brightened "Good, I got a special surprise for you today Blondie."

"What is it?" Luke asked his eyes sparked with curiosity.

"That's a secret for now. First we need some breakfast, I'll make it while you're dressing." Laxus offered and began to leave the room.

"No!" Luke exclaimed and continued in a careful tone "You know what happened last time you tried to cook."

Laxus blushed "That was an accident!" He exclaimed.

Luke laughed until he had to hold his sides "It's okay; let's just go to a café or something."

Laxus frowned "Fine…" He started to walk downstairs again but he turned back with a smirk on his face "Oh and your towel fell down."

Luke looked down and blushed bright red "SPARKY!" He yelled.

10 minutes later Luke emerged from the room dressed in white jeans that ended a few inches below his knees, a blue tank top with black lining and white stripes, and casual white shoes. His belt and keys were attached to his belt even though he couldn't use the latter.

He hurried down the stairs where Laxus was waiting listening to music. "Let's go." Luke said as his stomach started to growl "I'm starving."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Doranbolt<strong>_

Doranbolt walked away from another demolished guild. It was the last one on his list of suspects.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed and pounded his fist into his palm. He breathed in deeply and began to calm down slightly. Doranbolt teleported back to his room in magic council headquarters.

Lahar was sitting at Doranbolt's desk; he was holding some documents and reading them with annoyance.

"What are you doing with those?" Doranbolt appeared behind Lahar and tried to grab the documents.

Lahar let Doranbolt snatch his documents back "This is not okay Doranbolt."

"Since when is delivering justice not okay?" Doranbolt asked in an annoyed tone.

"This isn't justice, killing petty criminals is not how the magic council works." Lahar said.

Doranbolt slammed the documents down and turned to Lahar. "I am going to find out what happened to my village, I don't care how the magic council works."

Lahar's eyes narrowed "I am your superior and I demand that you follow my orders." Lahar ordered.

Doranbolt frowned and leaned in close to Lahar "No." He said simply.

Lahar sighed and opened his mouth wide "Guards come in." Lahar ordered and 10 armed magic guards marched into the room.

Doranbolt's eyes widened "You're going to arrest me?"

"No were not arresting you, were putting you under suspension." Lahar explained.

"How dare you!" Doranbolt yelled.

"This pains me greatly Doranbolt but I cannot let you continue this pattern of injustice."

Before Doranbolt could respond a pair of magical handcuffs appeared on him. "This for your own good." Lahar assured as they escorted Doranbolt out of the room.

"Justice will be served." Doranbolt promised and allowed them to take him away.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Natsu<strong>_

Natsu sat on his old bed in his cabin in the woods. After being dragged out of the guild by Lisanna he had quickly ran away from her and found himself back at his old house.

He was looking at his large wall where he kept all of the souvenirs from the many missions he had finished with Team Natsu. The first request he had done with Lucy, a necklace from Galuna Island, the king of Fiore's crown, so many memories that had all started when he had met Lucy.

He saw there in silence for a few more minutes until he heard the creak of the old wooden door. He turned and stood up but it was only Happy.

Natsu visibly calmed down until two other figures stepped into the room. It was Erza and Gray, they followed Happy and sat down next to Natsu.

"Natsu we were worried about you." The exceed sighed in relief and flew beside Natsu.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked worriedly.

Natsu simply shook his head and they sat in silence for a few minutes until Natsu opened his mouth. "What am I going to do?" He sadly asked.

"I don't know Natsu… but you can't give up!" Happy exclaimed and hopped onto his tiny paws.

"Happy is right, you're one of the bravest people that I know and never give up even when it seems like defeat is inevitable. You can't give up now." Erza said and laid a reassuring hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Even though you are a flame brain and completely hopeless, it's not natural for you to be like this. You're Natsu freaking Dragneel, the great salamander! Get up and fight like you always have." Gray smiled coolly and unknowingly took off his shirt.

Natsu still sat there unchanged "But Luke hates me now, you guys don't know what happened."

"Yes we do Mavis told us." Gray said and took off his jeans.

"Don't worry, Luke could never hate you." Happy said and smiled at Natsu. Gray and Erza nodded in agreement.

"Let's go Natsu." Erza held out her hand and waited for Natsu to take it. Natsu looked up at Erza's smiling face. For what seemed like an eternity Natsu finally smiled and took Erza's hand. She pulled him up and slammed his head against her chest plate.

"Ow!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm so glad you're getting better." Erza said while Natsu struggled to get out of Erza's hold.

Suddenly the room got cold even for Gray; Natsu looked up in fear and found a scarlet haired demon. "You will need to get punished later though." Erza warned and released Natsu.

"No please mercy!" Natsu pleaded.

"Haha Natsu's gonna die!" Gray laughed; he was now only dressed in his boxers.

"Shut up Gray, and what have I told you about stripping in my house!" Natsu roared and hit the raven haired mage on the head.

"What? Where did my clothes go?" Gray asked and started to search for his disappearing clothes.

Erza sighed and face palmed "We're wasting time, let's go." She said and waited for the boys to stop fighting but they ignored her. Erza's hair started to levitate and a red aura appeared around her.

"Friends aren't supposed to fight right?" Erza asked in a menacing voice.

"We're aren't fighting….we're playing right Natsu?" Gray asked and wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"Aye." Natsu said in fear.

Erza smiled "Good."

Team Natsu left Natsu and Happy's house, Erza led them back towards the guild. "I have to go see Luke though." Natsu said and stopped walking.

"You have to leave Luke alone for a few days so right now you need to finally deal with Lisanna." Gray said and opened the doors to Fairy Tail.

Natsu sighed and entered the guild. He instantly saw Lisanna sitting at the bar; Mira was talking to her with a stern look on her face. 'It's now or never.' He thought grimly.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Luke<strong>_

Laxus and Luke sat at a local café waiting to order their breakfast. A few tables away from them a hyperventilation girl was hiding behind a menu and strangely neither Luke nor Laxus noticed her.

Raven's face was covered in red 'OMG its Luke!' She thought and almost fainted form excitement.

'I know what I must do.' Raven thought and pulled out a piece of paper. She chanted in a different language and a symbol appeared on the paper "Exhaustion." She whispered and got out of her chair.

She walked towards the waitress who was approaching Luke and Laxus's table. Raven smiled at the girl as she was passing her but secretly pressed the piece of paper onto the girl's back. The girl instantly fell to the ground and started to gasp for air.

People stared at the girl but Raven quickly made up a lie "Umm she does this sometimes, don't worry." Raven laughed playfully and dragged the girl into the bathroom.

Luke watched the waitress being dragged away by a goth girl from the corner of his eye 'I swear I know her from somewhere.' Luke furrowed his brow as he tried to remember her it was on the tip of his tongue.

In the bathroom, Raven dragged the girl into a stall. "What, why did you drag me here?" The girl asked while panting.

Raven eyes glinted and she kneeled down to eyes level with the exhausted woman. "I'm sorry but I had to do this to you. A certain man out there is very precious to me so give me your clothes." Raven smiled down at the girl threateningly.

"N-no!" The waitress yelled.

"I really hoped you wouldn't say that." Raven laughed and reached out towards the girl.

Luke could swear he heard a scream come from the bathroom but decided to ignore it. He chatted with Laxus for a few minutes until his stomach started to grumble loudly "Where is the waitress." Luke moaned in grief.

"I'm right here." A feminine voice called and walked up to the table. It was none other than Raven dressed in waitress clothing but the clothes seemed to be dyed back instead of green like the rest of the staff. Luke stared at the girl for a few seconds; the girl started to blush and became flustered.

"M-m-may I take your o-order?" Raven stuttered and stammered.

"I met you at the watermelon cart!" Luke exclaimed.

Raven smiled and put her hand over her mouth "You remember." She whispered, tears came to her eyes.

Laxus narrowed his eyes "Who is this Luke?" He asked.

"She's this amazing girl who rescued me from old ladies and my fan club." Luke explained and laughed at the look on Laxus's face.

Raven gasped "You called me amazing!" Raven collapsed to her knees and held her chest 'My heart is going to burst out of my chest.' She thought.

"Are you ok…." Luke tried to remember her name.

"My name is Raven it's not your fault you don't know, I never told you. Thank you for worrying about me." Raven shakily got up and supported herself on the table.

"I'll take your order now." Raven grinned.

"Okay I want…" Luke and Laxus ordered there massive order of food.

Raven pretended to take down their order when in reality she was sketching Luke's face and hearts. They finally finished and Raven skipped away but before she left she stopped a random waiter "Those guys over there basically want everything on the menu." Raven said and started to skip away again but she stopped once again.

"Oh and a waitress is sleeping in the bathroom." Raven finished and left the café.

Luke and Laxus got their food a few minutes later and they left an hour later. By then it was the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly.

They walked around for a few minutes and talked. Luke looked up at the sky and saw a lone pink balloon slowly float up towards the sky.

"Mommy, Daddy, my balloon." A little girl cried and pointed to the pink balloon.

"Oh I'm sorry honey." The girl's mother frowned by now the balloon was out of reach.

The little girl started to cry "B-but that's my balloon." She cried out. Her father said they could get another one but that didn't quell the little girl's rage.

Luke jogged a few feet back and dropped into a running stance. "What are you doing?" Laxus asked and looked back.

Luke just smiled and cast meteor, he jumped out of his position and ran towards Laxus. Laxus's eyes widened as Luke jumped onto Laxus's shoulders and leaped off towards the balloon. Luke barely grabbed it and fell to the ground in front of the girl. He landed roughly but was still holding the balloon.

"Here you go." Luke smiled down at the crying girl. Luke handed the balloon over to the girl and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you mister." She said.

"No problem." Luke said and stood back up. The girl caught sight of Luke's right hand and her eyes lit up.

"Wow you're from Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed and pointed at Luke's mark. "Have you seen any fairies?" The little girl asked.

Luke simply smiled and winked at her. Her face lit up in wonder and her mouth opened in shock. The mom and dad thanked Luke once more and started to walk away.

"Can I join Fairy Tail one day?" The little girl asked excitedly.

"You can do whatever you want sweetie." The dad smiled down at the girl. Luke smiled sadly at the family 'She reminds me of myself when I was little.'

Laxus and Luke walked around for a few more minutes until Luke couldn't hold it in anymore. "So what's my surprise?" Luke asked excitedly.

"You'll find out once we're there." Laxus's body started to spark and he hugged Luke tight to his body. A lightning bolt shot down from the sky and enveloped Luke and Laxus.

When Luke opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of a lush forest clearing, flowers of all colors were scattered across the clearing and made a pleasant aroma. A large blanket and a basket were laid out in the clearing and a large waterfall made a huge pool at the side of the clearing.

"Laxus, this is great!" Luke smiled and started to take off his shoes.

"I found this a long time ago but never brought anyone here." Laxus said and started to strip.

"Follow me Blondie." Laxus stripped out of more of his clothes until he was only dressed in his underwear. He ran to the large pool and jumped in.

Luke blushed "I don't have my swim suit!" Luke complained as Laxus surfaced.

Laxus smirked "Just swim in your underwear, no one else comes here."

Luke looked around; Laxus was definitely telling the truth nothing seemed to move in the forest. "Fine." Luke said and stripped down to his underwear too.

He also jumped into the pool; Laxus told Luke to hold his breath and dove under the water. Luke sucked in a huge breath and dove after Laxus. Laxus was a few feet ahead of him swimming towards the rumbling waterfall.

Luke narrowed his eyes he saw a small light shining deep in the water. They swam under the waterfall towards the light that was getting brighter and brighter. Laxus finally started to swim towards the surface. Luke emerged and gasped for air his eyes widened at what he saw. They were in a huge cave; all colors and kinds of rare stones shined and gave off brilliant light.

Luke felt his body flood with energy. He felt lie he could face anything.

The blondes swam to shore and Luke was speechless for a few seconds. "Think of all the rent this could pay!" Luke's eyes seemed to become money signs but they quickly disappeared "I mean this is beautiful, all of these stones. Why do I feel so…"

"Excited? Active? Powerful?" Laxus finished Luke's sentence and continued "These are the stones that they make lacrimas out of, they store and absorb magic and if left alone long enough like these ones they will seem like they are bursting at the seams with magic." Laxus finished his explanation and glanced over at Luke.

Laxus's eyes widened, Luke was glowing brightly as he stared at the gigantic crystals with a look of pure amazement on his face. 'Shit I should have thought before I brought Luke here.' Laxus thought and decided to get Luke far away from the cave.

"Come on Luke, let's go." Laxus said with slight urgency and led the blonde back to the water. They both jumped into the water and swam back to the clearing.

Luke got onto the shore and lied down in the soft grass, letting the sun dry him off. Suddenly though he was hit with a huge wave of water. He shot up and found that the culprit was Laxus.

"What the hell Sparky!" Luke grumbled at his smirking mate.

"We never got to finish our water fight because a random Blondie cheated." Laxus joked and splashed Luke with another wave.

"You're on Sparky." Luke grinned and jumped back into the small lake.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Natsu<strong>_

Natsu noticed the stares of his guild mates as he walked through the hall. 'Everyone thinks I'm an asshole now.' Natsu thought and avoided everyone's stares.

He walked up to Lisanna and tapped on her arm. "Lisanna I need to talk to you."

Lisanna turned to him and smiled brightly "Of course Natsu." She got up and Natsu quickly led her out of the guild.

They walked down the street in silence for a few minutes; Natsu finally collected his thoughts and stopped walking.

"Lisanna when we…got together I was with Luke." Natsu started and waited for Lisanna's reaction.

"Yeah I know but now you're with me."

"Well see I still love…" Natsu began but was suddenly interrupted by a horde of girls. A gigantic woman stepped forwards and quickly pinned Natsu against her body.

Natsu gasped in pain and looked over at Lisanna who was being held back by a familiar tan girl.

"Good job Lulu, now Zara!" The tan girl said and a black haired beauty stepped through the crowd and ran up to Natsu.

Zara reached out and plucked some of his pink hair. "Ow!" Natsu said and struggled in Lulu's grasp

"Is this much okay, A-tan?" Zara asked and held up a few strands of Natsu's hair.

A grumpy looking woman pushed some girls aside to get a better look "I prefer blood…" She muttered.

"That can be arranged." Lulu smiled menacingly down at Natsu.

"But hair is fine I guess." Athena grabbed the hair from Zara and turned to a girl with glasses "Mission complete."

The girl with glasses nodded "Okay everyone let's head out." Lisanna and Natsu were released and the girls disappeared as quickly as they had come.

"What the hell…" Natsu said and shook his head. 'Wasn't that Luke's fan club? Did he send them?' Natsu tried to make sense of the ambush but couldn't find a solution.

"Anyway as I was saying… I love Lucy." Natsu said with finality and looked at Lisanna.

"No, you love me." Lisanna said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Listen Lisanna, whatever happened on that trip was a total mistake. You're my friend and only that." Natsu tried to explain his feelings for Lisanna.

"What happened to you? What did they tell you?" Lisanna got closer to Natsu and whispered in his ear "You are mine and only mine Natsu."

Natsu felt like his mind get clouded with a strange power, his eyes flashed from onyx to pink and then back again. Natsu took a step back and held his head "No, Lucy is the one I want to be with." Natsu tried to

"Too late, she hates you. But don't worry I'll take care of you." Lisanna leaned in and was about to kiss Natsu but he quickly dodged her advances.

"I-I have to go Lisanna. I'm sorry but we're through." Natsu said and ran away from the white haired woman.

"Dammit you will be mine!" Lisanna fiercely promised.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Luke and Laxus<strong>_

The two blondes rested in the grass, drying off from their epic water fight. They had put their clothes back on and were enjoying each other's company. "That was really fun." Luke smiled and turned to Laxus.

Laxus nodded in agreement and sat up "Let's eat lunch, I'm starving."

"Yeah me too." Luke stood up and turned around to the picnic basket…which wasn't there.

"Laxus the food isn't there." Luke gasped and saw the some bushes rustling. "Whoever stole the food is going to pay." Luke said and ran off into the woods.

"No wait! Don't be stupid!" Laxus yelled but the blonde was already gone. Laxus sighed and got up "I forgot about them."

Luke ran into the forest looking for any signs of the basket. He finally saw it peeking out a bush "Gotcha." Luke said triumphantly and walked over to the basket.

Two monkeys stared up at him in surprise; they were going through the basket and eating some of the sandwiches.

"That's my food." Luke exclaimed and leapt out for it.

The monkeys quickly pulled the basket out of Luke's reach and Luke fell face first onto the ground. The monkeys laughed and one of the picked up the basket and ran.

Luke groaned and got up "Stupid monkeys!" He roared and ran after them again. Why did Laxus have to pick the place with monkeys again?

The monkeys agilely jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Luke cast meteor and jumped into a tree almost grabbing one of the monkeys tail but they escaped in the nick of time. Luke grabbed into the branch and pushed himself up.

He leapt from branch to branch almost catching up with them each time but they were always able to escape. They unexpectedly turned a corner and jumped out of Luke's sight. Luke followed but when he turned the corner one of the monkeys had pulled a branch all the way back.

Luke's eyes widened "No!" He yelled as he was smacked with the tree branch. Luke flew back and fell to the forest floor. However Laxus caught him and set him down.

"Those punk monkeys!" Luke growled and held up his palm.

"Calm down Blondie we'll get them." Laxus said calmly but Luke didn't seem to hear him. A ball of light formed in Luke palm "Asteroid." Luke said and shot the ball towards the monkey. The monkey dodged and laughed at Luke.

Luke smirked and sent the ball back towards the branch the monkey was standing on. The branch exploded and the monkey fell to the forest floor with a thump. "Got one." Luke ran up to the hairy animal.

"Where is the basket?" Luke asked the culprit

The monkey looked up at Luke and stuck out his tongue. Luke looked up and found that the other monkey had the basket now.

"You little…" Luke snarled and jumped back into the trees. He followed the monkey and was slowly gaining on him. Luke leapt down the ground and ran ahead of the monkey. He turned and leapt into the air "Luke kick!" Luke straightened his leg and as the monkey leapt to the next tree, Luke's foot connected with the basket and sent it into the air.

The monkey's eyes widened and flipped onto the branch to the next tree. The monkey pushed off with his legs and leapt at the basket. Luke landed on the tree opposite of the monkeys and looked up at the flying basket.

Luke narrowed his eyes at the monkey and also leaped into the air. They reached out but unfortunately they jumped too high, the basket fell below their reach and Luke and the monkey collided in the air.

Laxus sighed and caught the basket in one hand. He took a step to the side as the monkey and Luke slammed into the ground.

"That was pretty entertaining Blondie." Laxus laughed at Luke. The other monkey appeared and ran up to his friend.

"Shut up, I almost had it." Luke blushed and got up. The monkeys glared at Luke and Luke returned the look.

"All they wanted was some food." Laxus said and gave the monkeys some more sandwiches. They took them graciously and stuck out their tongues at Luke before running away.

Luke blushed in anger "I'll get you next time you stupid furballs!" He threatened and was held back by Laxus.

"Let it go Blondie, it's time to eat." Laxus said and started to walk back to the clearing.

"Fine." Luke sighed and followed Laxus.

The couple had their lunch uninterrupted and watched the sun start to set together. "Thank you for bringing me here." Luke said and scooted closer to Laxus.

"It was my pleasure, I was going to bring you sooner but we were always…busy."

"Fairy Tail never gets a day off." Luke smiled down at the ground. Suddenly all of his problems surfaced again and he felt slightly overwhelmed.

"Don't worry Luke, we'll beat them. I promise." Laxus assured the blonde and lightly grabbed his face. Laxus turned Luke's head so he was looking at him. Laxus pressed his lips against Luke's.

They separated after a few seconds and they laid back on the blanket, silently cuddling until the stars came out.

Luke stared in wonder at the stars; he hadn't looked at them in a long time. Without noticing it he started to point and list off the constellations. "And that's Aquila the Eagle and Perseus the Hero…" Luke continued to explain and stop every constellation.

Laxus stared at Luke; his brown eyes reflected the bright stars. They looked like their own tiny galaxies. 'I couldn't be any luckier.' Laxus thought.

They accidentally fell asleep an hour later; it was the peace before the storm that was coming very soon.

* * *

><p>That was a fun chapter to write, pretty light. I love incorporating the OCs in the story; they're so funny and quirky.<p>

Also if you are wondering if we are ever going to Lucy again… we will….eventually.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. See you guys next Saturday…or Sunday :P

~Ciao, Flame


	16. Inheritance

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Heyo everyone, I hope you are having/had a wonderful day! Enjoy the chapter :)

See ya at the end!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Inheritance<strong>_

Luke woke up suddenly next to Laxus. He was sweating and very hot form the nightmare he had just had. This time though it didn't have to do anything with the witches, he was reliving his childhood. It started with his mother, Layla alive again. They were in the library at the Heartfilia Konzern. Layla was reading to him like always but she suddenly disappeared and slowly the world around him began to be covered in darkness.

It got closer to Luke and he ran away from the room, tears in his eyes as all of the staff working for the Heartfilia's was swallowed in the infinite darkness. He finally saw his father at the end of the hallway entering the room. Luke yelled for his father to help him but it seemed like his father couldn't hear him.

Luke got closer to the door and Jude slowly turned to stare directly at Luke. Jude started to close the door, ignoring Luke's screams to stop.

Luke finally reached the door but it was too late, the door was closed and the darkness got closer to Luke. Luke tried up opening the door but it was locked, Luke tried pounding on it and throwing his body against.

The darkness finally reached him and he was slowly devoured into the abyss.

"Help." Luke said weakly before he was completely sucked in. That's when he abruptly woke up.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings. They were still in the large clearing, the grass was shining with early morning dew and the sun shined brightly behind puffy clouds.

The two monkeys were also sleeping a few feet away from Laxus and Luke. Luke got up and the noise woke up Laxus. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at Laxus.

"Hey." He said in a groggy and husky voice.

"Hi." Luke said back and stood up.

"This place is still so beautiful." Luke said as he looked around. Laxus nodded in agreement and stood up beside Luke. He wrapped his arms around Luke and put his head in the crook of Luke's neck.

"You're a lot more beautiful though." Laxus said, his breath caused shivers to run down Luke's spine and caused Luke to blush.

"S-shut up." Luke said and slipped out of Laxus's grasp. He grinned playfully and stood on his toes. He kissed Laxus on the cheek.

"Thank you Sparky."

They stared there for about another hour, relaxing and lying on the blanket together. "Are you ready to go now?" Laxus asked and Luke said yes.

They gathered their things and once again they were enveloped in a bolt of lightning. They appeared in front of their house.

Laxus and Luke entered and set the blanket and picnic basket on the kitchen counter.

"So you want to go to an amusement park today? There is a great one in Nimbasa city or we can go to Dewford city where there is this amazing beach." Laxus started to list off things they could do but Luke stopped him.

"Let's go to Fairy Tail."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Luke Fanclub (Yesterday)<strong>_

In the middle of the extravagant warehouse, Athena sat at a table with her crystal ball perched on a gold platform. Most of the girls were crowded around her, Zara and Gracia were in the front.

Athena held up the strand of Natsu's hair and started to whisper in an ancient language. She finished her chant and the piece of hair bust into a long strand of flame. Some girls gasped and Zara smiled once she saw it happen. 'Thank god, it is working.' She thought.

The flame wrapped around the crystal ball.

Athena leaned in and stared deeply into her crystal ball. Her violet eyes started to glaze over as the flame glowed brightly in the dim warehouse.

Finally after five minutes Athena eyes returned to normal and she leaned back in her chair. She sighed and started to bite her fingernail.

"What is it?" Zara asked.

"His soul shines so brightly but there is something that is connecting him to another."

"What do you mean?" Gracia asked.

"An extremely powerful love potion." Athena finished and got up.

She grabbed her crystal ball "See me at the shop when you have the money. " She said and was about to leave but Zara stopped her.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell us how to break it?"

"That wasn't part of the deal. I would be happy to if I get more money."

"Fine! Just tell us."

"Okay, the potion itself is very weakened right now. Something must have weakened in considerable but it will start to take over his soul again soon. We must act before that." Athena explained and Zara nodded.

"I can make a potion that will completely break the curse; I just need someone to give it to him." Athena finished.

"Does he need to drink it?"

"No, we can inject it into him if we must; they have to be very precise in their location though." Athena sat back down at her table and started to write things down on a piece of paper.

"Damn, Maya and Lulu went back home." After their alliance, Lulu and Maya had to go back but they promised they would come back for Luke and big man someday.

Athena raised her eyebrow "Why don't you do it?"

"A leader doesn't get her hands dirty." Zara scoffed and Athena rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the warehouse door opened and a single silhouette stood tall. "I can do it for you." A goth girl entered the warehouse.

Zara instantly recognized her "You're that crazy goth girl with the weird magic."

Raven smiled "That's one thing you can call me. I'm also known as Raven."

"Why would you want to help us out?" Gracia answered and pushed her glasses up. She was slightly intimidated by this goth girl but tried to stand strong.

"I have been listening to you guys for a while. If I can help Luke by stabbing…I mean… helping Natsu then I will gladly do it."

Zara grinned and held out her hand "Works for me." She said as Raven shook her hand.

"Whatever just get me this stuff from my shop." Athena held up the piece of paper which had a long list of ingredients written in it.

A few grunts stepped forwards and grabbed the piece of paper. "We're gonna need a bigger base soon." Zara noted and walked back to her velvet throne.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Luke<strong>_

"What do you mean go to Fairy Tail? Are you sure?" Laxus asked.

Luke smiled at how worried Laxus was "Yes I'm sure, let's go."

"Okay but I don't think this is a good idea." Laxus said and the couple walked to Fairy Tail. They stopped in front of the guild and Laxus looked at Luke once more. Luke nodded and pushed the doors open.

Everyone in the guild stopped talking when they saw Luke; there was so sight of Natsu or Lisanna which made Luke calm down immensely

"Hello guys. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, I was really angry and I couldn't control myself. Not only did I hurt Natsu and Lisanna but I betrayed your trust… Levy I shouldn't have snapped at you, Gray and Erza you're my brother and sister but I attacked you too…" Luke took a breath and continued.

"Elfman and Mira sorry for attacking your precious sister, once again I'm sorry to everyone. I was horrible and I'm ready to take responsibility for my actions." Luke finished and stepped forwards to the bar where Makarov and Mavis were sitting.

"This isn't necessary Luke, we know the story and there is no need…." Makarov said but Luke interrupted him.

"Please save your breath master. I know what I have to do but before I do it I want everyone to know that I love them." Luke smiled warmly at his precious family and raised his right hand into the air.

Laxus raised his eyebrow 'What are you doing Blondie?'

"I promise I will never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as I live…" Luke started and Mavis, Makarov, and Levy instantly knew what he was about to do.

"No my child." Makarov said wide eyed but Luke ignored him.

"I promise to never use former contacts I met through me being in the guild for personal gain…" Luke's fairy tial sign started to glow brightly and most of the guild members started to understand Luke's plan. They cried for him to stop but their voices were unnoticed by the blonde. Laxus's brain told him to stop Luke and so he started to walk forwards but Luke turned around and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

Laxus instantly stopped he could almost hear Luke saying to him _"I have to do this."_

"Finally, I promise that even though our paths may have diverged, I will continue to live out my life with all my might, I will never consider my own life to be something insignificant, and I will never forget about my friends for as long as I live." Luke finished and his pink Fairy Tail tattoo he was so proud of disappeared in a pink flash.

"Goodbye everyone." Luke said and ran past everyone. When he had first come to Fairy Tail it felt like a new chapter had started in his life, one filled with love, family, and so many new experiences. He had the same feeling as he ran out of the guild.

Laxus ran after him and they stopped a few blocks away from Fairy Tail "What…why?" Laxus asked and Luke frowned.

"I'm sorry Laxus it was something I had to do. I don't think I'm strong enough to see him and her together another time." Luke confessed.

"I said I would protect you from that."

"I know you would have but…but I need to be able to protect myself sometimes… there's also something else I need to tell you." Luke took a deep breath he finally knew what he had to do.

"What?"

"I'm leaving…" Luke said simply and Laxus looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean leaving?" Laxus asked and shook his head. Suddenly it felt like Luke started disappearing from his life.

"I need to go see my parents." Luke said and stared at the ground.

"Oh ok, we can go together." Laxus sighed in relief.

"No, I have to do this alone." Luke said without thinking and looked up defiantly at Laxus.

"But…" Laxus frowned.

"I know it's so sudden and I can't explain it but I just need to go!" Luke burst out and started to walk away.

Laxus grabbed Luke arm and turned him so he was facing him "Luke just let me come with you." Laxus insisted but Luke shook his head.

"I'm sorry Laxus, this is a solo trip." Luke said with finality. His stubborn and passionate eyes stopped Laxus from arguing more.

Luke leaned up and kissed Laxus again. It was a simple kiss but it did its job. Laxus felt all of Luke affection and love for him course through his body from that one simple kiss. Luke felt the same and smiled into the kiss.

They separated and caught their breath. "I love you Blondie."

"I love you too Sparky." Luke opened the door and left the house. He stopped and turned back to say one last thing.

"I'll be back soon, I promise and a celestial spirit wizard always keeps their promises." Luke winked one last time and began to walk away from his home and back to his old one.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Luke Fanclub (Today)<strong>_

"Are you done yet?" Raven groaned like a child. They had been there all night waiting for Athena to finish.

"Shut up, I'm almost done." Athena grumbled. She was sitting at her table, jars and beakers were filled with strange substances, some of them were over a flame and were bubbling, and a clean syringe was placed beside Athena. She was mixing powders and liquids from the jars together and was wearing red glasses.

She muttered something and took the hot jar away from the flame. She poured all of it into a glass filled with black liquid. A few minutes later she let out a sound of victory, the black liquid turned blood red and she picked up the syringe and filled it with the liquid.

"Are you finally done?" Zara yawned and stood up from her throne.

"Yeah it's ready." Athena announced and smiled at the syringe.

"YAH!" Raven yelled loudly and almost made Athena drop the potion.

"You idiot!" Athena roared and Raven poked out her tongue.

"Okay, Raven it's you turn." Zara said and Raven gingerly took the syringe from Athena. She ran out of the guild before Athena could tell her where to inject it.

"Inject him in the chest!" Athena yelled after the energetic violet eyed girl.

Athena ran towards Fairy Tail as fast as she could. 'Luke will love me if I do this.' Raven thought giddily and pushed past many people. She ran towards Fairy Tail and stopped a few block away from Fairy Tail. Raven ran into an alleyway and started to climb up a ladder on the side of an apartment building.

She climbed up and crouched on the roof. Raven stayed there for an hour on stakeout until she finally saw Natsu with his blue cat. "You can do this Raven." Raven whispered to herself and took a deep breath.

Raven quickly climbed back down to the ground and slowly walked towards Natsu and his cat. She tried to look as unsuspicious as possible but a scary goth girl holding a huge syringe with red liquid inside was pretty noticeable. Raven tried to hide the needle and got closer to Natsu, still unnoticed.

They entered the guild and Raven slipped in with them and tapped on Natsu's shoulder.

"Are you Natsu?" Raven asked in an innocent voice.

Natsu turned and narrowed his eyes when he saw the girl, he remembered her but couldn't tell from where. "Yeah…"

"This is a message from the ninja of love!" Raven yelled and pulled the syringe out and stabbed it into Natsu's chest before he could notice. He gasped in pain and Raven pushed in until the liquid was gone.

Raven withdrew the syringe and ran away before anyone could catch her. "Mission complete." She cheered and raced back to the warehouse.

Natsu collapsed onto the ground and held his chest "W-what the hell was that?" He asked. He felt the liquid course though his blood and for some reason he started to feel clean, untainted. It was like after Luke had kissed him but this time he could feel the haze totally disappear.

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked worriedly and many other guild members rushed to his side also.

Wendy held out her hands and they started to glow with blue magic "I'll try to get rid of whatever that was."

"No, it's fine." Natsu said and gently pushed Wendy's hands away.

"Are you sure Natsu?" Erza asked. Natsu nodded and shakily got up.

"Has Luke been here?" Natsu asked suddenly and everyone started to avoid his questioning gaze. Levy who was buried in Gajeel's chest looked up with a tear stained face.

"He just left…" She said and before she could explain further Natsu ran away.

'I don't know what that was but I need to go see Luke.' Natsu thought. He ran straight to his house he shared with Laxus and Luke.

He opened the door and yelled Luke's name over and over again. He heard footsteps stepping down the stairs and he got excited. "Luke?" Natsu asked but as the person got closer he recognized the scent.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Laxus asked in a menacing voice and stepped into full view. The temperate seemed to lower a couple degrees as they stared at each other.

"Where is Luke?" Natsu asked.

Laxus snorted "Why would I ever tell you?" He asked.

"Because I deserve to know."

"What!"

"Luke is my mate too!" Natsu exclaimed. Laxus laughed sarcastically at Natsu's remark and lightning started to spark around him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Luke is not your mate anymore!"

"I want to hear that from him, I know he still loves me and I love him too." Natsu yelled back and flames started to swirl around him matching the intensity of Laxus's lightning. Laxus finally snapped and rushed forwards to attack.

Natsu was caught off guard but was able to raise his arms just in time to soften Laxus's lightning covered fist. However Natsu was still rocketed back through the house and out into the forest clearing. Laxus stepped out of the sizable crater in the house and smirked "Want some mor.." Was all he could say before Natsu shot back and punched the blond in the face.

Laxus skidded a few feet away and was quickly able to regain his balance. Laxus spit to the side and balled his hands into fists "You wanna go again Natsu? Do I have to remind you what happened the last time we fought?" Laxus sucked in and stated to channel lightning into his mouth.

"I won't lose this time! This time I'm fighting for Luke." Natsu opened his mouth and sucked up the flames around him.

Natsu opened his mouth let out a gigantic exploding fireball "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Laxus opened his mouth and a concentrated beam of pure lightning shot from his mouth. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Luke<strong>_

Luke finally arrived at the Heartfilia Konzern at around 4:00. The trip there was pretty peaceful except at one time he suddenly felt like fire was coursing through his vein, but it wasn't a bad feeling, it made him feel happy and pumped up. He had decided to ignore it for the time being and focus on getting to the mansion in time.

He smiled at his childhood mansion it was weird seeing it empty without so many servants running around.

Luke walked behind the mansion and saw his parent's graves. Right next to his mother's grave was his father's. They were slightly overgrown and old flowers were still set out on them. Luke frowned and for the next 30 minutes he cleaned the graves "Now that's better." Luke thought aloud and put a bouquet of new vibrant flowers.

"Hello mama, papa. I'm sorry I haven't been here in while…I was busy. Mama I hope you are still resting peacefully, I wish you hadn't of gone so soon you were such a strong gentle person and I hope I'm can become like that when I'm older. Papa, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I got your gift, it wonderful and I can't learn to learn more of the spells. I promise not to get into much trouble." Luke talked to his parents and didn't notice the tears coming to his eyes.

"I love you both so much…" Luke drifted off and suddenly he felt a powerful force causing him to fall over. All he could see was black and hear the sound of his body hitting the grass in front of the graves.

A few seconds later he smelled a wonderfully familiar scent. His eyes shot open and he was standing in an expansive field with no end or beginning. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him "Mama." He gasped and stumbled forwards.

She was dressed in a beautiful red lace dress and black heels. Her hair was up in bun but a few strands of hair escaped and framed her delicate face. She looked like she was around Luke's age and when she noticed him she smiled brightly. Just her smiled made Luke feel warm and happy inside. Lucy looked so much like her they could be twins.

"Hello Lucy, you've grown into such a beautiful girl." Layla said and spread her arms out. Luke looked down and was surprised to find that he was a girl again! His long hair, voluptuous figure, clothes, and even her Fairy Tail mark was back!

Lucy without thinking ran to his mother and jumped into her arms. "I've missed you so much." Lucy cried and beamed brightly.

"Me too Lucy." Layla smiled and laid her head on top of Lucy's.

"How have you been? Tell me all about your adventures." Layla asked and Lucy looked up and nodded. Lucy laid her head in her mother's lap and started to tell her everything that had happened to her since Layla's death.

Running away from home, meeting Natsu and the fake salamander, joining Fairy Tail, saving Wakaba, fighting Phantom Lord, the Fantasia parade, the Oracion Seis, Tenrou Island, Acnologia, Waking up 7 years later, The Grand Magic Games, Eclipse Gate, future Rouge and Lucy, all of it spilled out of Lucy's mouth but she was sure not to mention her recent troubles with Natsu.

Layla listened, laughed, and frowned with Lucy as they recounted all of her grand tales. Finally she finished and Layla smiled down at Lucy "You sound like you made a lot of precious friends, especially Natsu."

Lucy cringed slightly at the sound of fire dragon slayer's name. "…yeah."

Layla looked down worriedly at Lucy "What is wrong Lucy?"

Lucy stayed silent for a few seconds until she felt the tears come, she started to tell Layla her the other side of her life with Natsu and Laxus. Layla listened and by the end Lucy was crying. Layla frowned and made Lucy look at her; she brushed Lucy's tears away and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry." Layla said and soothed Lucy down for a few more minutes.

Lucy finally calmed down and she looked up at Layla "Why am I here?"

Layla smiled "I'll tell you as soon as your father arrives." Suddenly a few feet away from daughter and mother, Jude appeared, a much younger and happier looking Jude. He was wearing black slacks, a white suit, and a red tie. He had a single red rose in his hand and a bright smile on his face. Lucy and Layla rose as Jude walked towards them.

"Lucy, it's good to see you again." Lucy's father smiled and handed her the rose.

"Papa, thank you so much for the gifts. I've missed you too." Lucy said and they hugged for a long time.

"I'm glad you got them. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you grow up into such a beautiful woman…though I prefer it if you didn't wear such short skirts." Jude slightly complained and Lucy laughed.

"They're my thing though." Lucy smiled and Jude sighed. Layla laughed and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"You liked them when I used to where them honey." Layla teased and Jude blushed brightly.

"L-Layla!" Jude stammered. The scene was so familiar to Lucy before Layla's death they had truly been a very happy family.

"A-anyway we're here to tell you about what's happening to you… to put into simplest terms you are a very powerful person Lucy. You are the descendant of some very powerful people. Before you were born most of your magic was sealed you were only allowed to use celestial sprit magic but lately it seems like the seal is beginning to break." Jude started to explain and Layla continued for him.

"Before I died, I left you in protection of the Celestial Spirit King. I asked him to stop your magic if the seal is ever close to cracking. That's why you can't summon your spirits at the moment. I hoped you wouldn't have to have the seal lifted ever but the witches are rising and you need to help stop them."

"You know about the witches?"

"Yes, your grandmother, Lucina was able to seal them away a long time ago but it also killed her in the process. She was a strong and powerful woman; she also used celestial spirit wizard magic but she also had a very powerful magic that you can learn later." Layla started to reminisce about her mother but then it seemed like she started to fade slightly.

"Oh no it seems like my time is almost up. Lucy, you are a beautiful and strong woman, I am so glad to be your mother and see you again. No matter what path you choose I will be proud of you, you're so brave so please don't give up and also tell Laxus to treat you right." Layla kissed Lucy on the forehead once more.

Lucy shook her head "No you can't leave!"

"I'm sorry I have to but I promise we will see each other again soon." Layla smiled sadly and hugged her daughter one last time.

Jude stepped forwards and also hugged Lucy "We will always be with you, we're sorry we can't stay longer. All you have to do is say "I accept" and this will be fully explained to you." Jude explained and they slowly started to fade out of sight.

"We love you Lucy, we also left you another present for when you wake up." Jude said and stepped back with Layla who had tears in her eyes.

"Now awake my child." Layla said and suddenly Lucy collapsed again. Her eyes closed and when she opened them she was lying by Layla and Jude's graves.

Luke was back again and he got up and sighed "I wanted to see them longer." Right next to Luke was the rose that Jude gave him, the book on heavenly body magic and a golden key chain.

"Thank you so much." Luke picked up the rose and smelled its sweet scent. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and as he turned around he felt something flash by him. The flower in his hand exploded into a cloud of blood red petals.

Luke's eyes widened at what he saw, 4 women stood in front of him and one behind him. He instantly recognized two of them and stood up quickly while he uncoiled his whip.

The silver haired woman stepped forwards with a sadistic smile on her face "Hello fairy nice to meet you again. I don't believe you've met some of my colleagues."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sry for any mistakes but I hope you enjoyed.<p>

Remember to review!

~Ciao, Flame


	17. Final Breath

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

Yay I finally uploaded on time lol! Hey everyone, I hope you are having a wonderful day :)

Sry this is such a short chapter but I thought it would be better if we solely focus on Luke vs. the witches this chapter! Enjoy the chapter and see ya at the end ;)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Final Breath<strong>_

"Evelyn!" Luke hissed and lashed his whip out at her. Gigi was in front of Evelyn in an instant, the whip wrapped around Gigi's hand and she grinned brightly.

"Come on you're better than that." She teased and pulled the whip hard. Luke was pulled with his whip and flew a few feet away from the brunette. Luke landed hard on the ground and Gigi let go of the whip. The blonde got up and stared fiercely at the witches he didn't recognize 3 of them, the crimson haired girl, a girl fanning herself with her fan, and the other one was sleeping.

Luke activated fleuve d'étoiles and snapped the whip at the one sleeping. The girl with green hair and the fan swiped her fan and Luke's whip was cut in half. The cut off half dissolved into gold and blue dust before it hit the ground. Luke felt the ground underneath him begin to shake and rumble. He quickly did a back handspring out of the way as a pillar of lava shot into the sky.

The girl with fiery hair that was dripping…lava had her hands pressed against the ground. Luke jumped to the side as another lava spout rose from the ground. Luke quickly willed his whip to grow longer and whipped it towards lava girl.

She was able to easily dodge it and grinned at Luke. "Fire boy was a lot more fun to fight with then you. He made my blood boil." She laughed and Luke narrowed his eyes.

'She's the girl that Natsu fought.' Luke thought and narrowly dodged a kick from Gluttony. The woman with the fan raised her hand and a black light shot out of her hand. The black light formed into a giant saber toothed tiger that was growling viciously.

Evelyn and the sleeping woman sat to the side, Evelyn watched with a smirk on her face. "Aren't you gonna call on some of your friends?"

Luke scowled and jumped out of the way of a ball of lava and snapped his whip at the gigantic saber toothed tiger. It jumped back and growled loudly at Luke.

Evelyn cackled cynically "Oh don't tell me! You can't? This is going to be a quick slaughter."

"I'm a lot stronger than before." Luke yelled and cast asteroid. Three balls of light formed above his head and he directed them towards Gigi, the saber toothed tiger, and lava girl.

They collided with their targets but two witches came out unscathed however the saber toothed tiger flew back and dissolved in a black light. Gigi appeared in front of Luke and slammed her fist into his chest. Luke gasped and flew black into the mansion through the solid walls.

Luke lay in the rubble of the wall and shakily got up. He limped off into the house away from the witches. He cast meteor and quickly ran up the stairs and out of sight from the witches.

"Why can't just light this whole place on fire or slice him into pieces?" Paige complained and Evelyn got up from her position.

"Because I want to see the hope die from his eyes as I kill him." Evelyn smiled devilishly and walked into the house.

"Let's go find ourselves a fairy." Evelyn said and Gigi cheered and followed her.

Luke ran to the library and closed the door behind him. He ran to the other side of the room and pushed on a bookcase as hard as he could. The book case swung open to reveal a secret room with a winding staircase in it. Luke ran in and closed the concealed door behind him. He ran up the stairs which led to the attic.

He collapsed on the ground in a panting exhausting blob. The adrenaline started to wear off and he felt the effects of Gigi's punch and his other injuries. He heard the witches calling for him and destroying the rooms below him.

He still hadn't had time to fully process what had just happened to him. Should he accept? He was sure that everything would change once he said those two words.

Luke thought he would be safe up here, thought that he could wait until they leave and escape back into the warm arms of Laxus and decide if he should take the accept his new found power or not. But all his hopes died when he heard someone one enter the attic through the second entrance.

The violet haired woman who was sleeping crept into the attic and yawned heavily. "This looks like a nice place to sleep." She observed and lied down on the floor.

Luke held his breath and didn't move an inch. 'I'll just cast comet on her, that'll hold her back for a few seconds, right? I can escape through the window and hide before she escapes.' Luke devised a plan and raised his hand.

He took a deep breath and summoned a three layered comet around the woman. He stood up and the violet haired woman glanced over to him. She cursed and stood up in her golden cage "Why did I have to find you?" She asked to no one in particular and raised her hand to touch the shield.

Luke quickly rushed to the window and began to pull it up. As the old window started to budge he heard comet breaking into millions of tiny pieces. Luke looked behind him in shock, the cloth around her right shoulder evaporated and revealed her glowing sin mark.

"Why don't you just disappear so I can sleep? Maximum Shockwave." She chanted and a large glowing white ball appeared around her hands. Luke felt like he was going to suffocate, the woman was radiating a dangerous amount of magic.

She put both of her hands together to make a huge bursting ball of destructive magic. Luke knew he needed to get out now, he pulled the window up and looked back one time before jumping out the window.

Behind him gigantic shockwave shot through the entire mansion, boards, pillars, everything in the house began to collapse. Spider web cracks littered the outside of the house for a second before they exploded and the entire mansion came down.

Luke was blasted forwards by the shockwave's power and landed on the ground a couple of feet away from his parent's graves. He rolled a few times and laid there for a while in total shock. 'Is this the true power of the witches… they'll destroy everything.' He thought as rubble rained from the sky.

Tears started to roll down his face as he saw his childhood home in such a state. He had always dreamed of buying it back when he was rich and famous, so much for that dream.

Luke somehow was able to kneel despite his body screaming for him to stop and wiped his tears away. Luke knew what he had to do now; he couldn't let the witches keep spreading despair and destruction to the people and places he loved.

As Luke opened his mouth he was silenced in fear as the witches started to walk towards him. Evelyn reached her hand towards the green haired girl and the girl raised her hand again. A long sword molded out of the black light and Evelyn grabbed it with delight.

Luke got up and started to run at a sluggish pace. Gigi easily caught up to him and held him in place "I wanted to play with you longer but Sara had to ruin it all." The brunet giggled and Luke found himself laughing hysterically as Evelyn walked forwards.

"I'm sorry but your life is over." Evelyn cooed in a disgusting voice full of warmth and pity.

"So this is how it ends? I won't let it! I accept…" Luke said the two fated words but they didn't stop Evelyn as she plunged the sword straight into his chest.

Luke eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the sword, it started to burn in the one area until it spread all over his body sucking every atom of strength he had. He coughed up crimson blood onto the dark sword and fell onto the ground with a deep thud.

Evelyn leaned down putting her mouth close to Luke's ear. She started to whisper "I would turn you back into your former self but...that would be a waste of magic considering your circumstance." She grinned and grabbed the hilt of the sword. She pulled it out with a look of extreme pleasure on her face, Luke coughed up more blood and moaned in pain. The dark sword was covered in his glistening ruby blood.

"We won't let another child of light stand up against us again." Evelyn said and signaled for the rest of the witches to follow her as she started to walk away from the blonde.

Luke stared lifelessly as the witches walked away from him all of their faces were twisted in sick, wicked joy. He slowly bled out more and more painting the grass a deep shade of vermilion. It was strange, as Luke lay bleeding out in the grass he felt his whole life flash by, he had never completely believed the myth but here he was going through almost every significant moment in his life. All of the good and bad, every time felt alone, summoned a celestial spirit, went on an adventure, fought and laughed with his friends and family, kissed Laxus or Natsu, everything.

His only regret was not being able finish the witches off somehow, all he could do was die on the ground hopelessly and let them terrorize Fiore. Luke shook his head weakly; he shouldn't think about such sad things. Fairy Tail had the strongest people he knew, they would stop the witches.

Luke closed his eyes and waited for his imminent demise, the call of death getting stronger every minute.

Luke no longer felt the pain that spread across his body, he knew that this was the last moment of his life, nothing was going to save him this time and despite the miserable situation he smiled and whispered his last words in a weak voice "I'm sorry everyone. I love you all, Laxus, everyone in Fairy Tail, all the celestial spirits, even you Natsu I could never hate you…I'm such a failure… I was never able to keep my promise…Laxus."

Luke finally felt himself slip into the endless black abyss known as death.

* * *

><p>Welll this chapter was interesting to write. I never meant to go this route but I think it will work. Hope you guys liked the action Luke is getting more and more advanced at fighting...even though he only knows three spells. Sorry for any mistakes. :p<p>

Hope you guys are liking the witches, they are slowly getting more and more powerful. I can't wait to introduce the last two, they are going to be great. Do you know which witch represents which sin? Review if you do :D

Please remember to** review **any feedback you have and also if you haven't **vote** on my poll. It's going to go down soon and just as a reminder the question is if Luke should get an exceed later in this story.

The next chapter will be...just as interesting!

~Ciao, Flame


End file.
